Understanding You
by RiotFest
Summary: A rich girl never understood what a 'loving' family was like. That changed when a new boy started going to her school. He began to show her what its really like to have a family, despite being rich or poor. ChinaxVietnam
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"LOOK AT THESE AWESOME MUSCLES!"<p>

"Gilbert...Shut up." Elizabeta sighed at her boyfriend.

Viet grinned happily as the German teen laughed and scurried off to his other best friends, Francis and Antonio. The young Vietnamese chuckled as she laid on her desk. Today was the 2nd semester of her Junior year in Gakuen Hetalia. Viet felt proud that she made it in such a rich private school. She maybe rich like the rest of the school, but her parents are hardly ever there in her life. They always travel around even sometimes forgetting the young girl, but she didn't care. She had friends and her friends were her family.

She watched as the French kid greeted his long time friend, Arthur. The blonde boy flushed red and pushed away Francis. Those two were best friends/enemies since preschool. Viet then glanced over at Elizabeta who was talking with Viet's other friend. A Ukraine girl named Katyusha. The young girl always seem busy, because she would have to go straight home after school because she had to babysit her half siblings since her parents always work, but still had time for them.

"Hey Viet." Elizabeta said with a grin, "I heard a new kid is coming here today."

Viet raised a brow, "Now? Its the second semester. Why the hell would some kid just come here now?"

Katyusha giggled and said, "Does it matter? It's been a while since we even had a new kid!"

"I guess.." Viet sighed, "Where's Vash?"

"Probably at home." Arthur piped in.

"DAMN!" Gilbert exclaimed as he sat next to Elizabeta, "Lucky bastard gets to skip school all the time! I wish my parents were like that."

Antonio grinned, "Yeah~! Sounds great."

Suddenly the door began to open. The students scurried back to their seats as the teacher walked in with papers in his arms. Their teacher was a middle aged man. Sleek black hair mixed in with bits of gray hair. Just an average size man with glasses. He straightened his tie as he walked toward his podium.

"CLASS!" He exclaimed, "We have a new student. He has scored 100s on the entry tests."

Elizabeta grinned and nudged me as she whispered, "Its a HE!"

Viet could only make gagging faces at her Hungarian friend.

The students then watched as the man signaled someone outside the classroom. A teenage boy walks in the room. Now Viet would usually just ignore the new kid, but when he first came in the room she heard many kids slightly gasp. She turned and saw why they did. The kid didn't own a uniform set! Normally the teachers and staff would be very strict and will give no mercy to any student who didn't wear their uniform (they wouldn't care if students wore hoodies or t-shirts underneath. As long as you wore the uniform. It's all good.)

The new student was clearly Chinese. His jet-black hair was long and was tied into a pony tail. His clothes were only blue jeans and a dark red hoodie. Viet felt her face heating up as she realized she was gawking at him as well. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. She froze when she saw his eyes. His eyes were the color of like an amber sun. It shined as he glared as some of the fellow students.

"Tell us your name, son."

The teen frowned and said, "Yao Wang."

Gilbert started to giggle, which caused his group of friends turned and glared at the silver-haired German. His girlfriend elbowed Gilbert, which caused him to groan in response. The brunette glared and whispered what was so funny.

"Yao Wang." Gilbert whispered back with a grin.

"So?"

The German tried to stifle a laugh, "It almost sounds like 'Your wang!'

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and muttered something about being immature. Though Francis and Antonio giggled along with their friend after they realized the joke. The girls just sighed in annoyance, already feeling sorry for the new kid, because now the Bad Touch Trio is going to have someone to pick on the rest of the year.

"Tell us about yourself." The teacher then asked.

Yao hesitated for a bit, "I...I can play the violin."

"And?"

"I can cook as well." He muttered.

"Marvelous!" The teacher exclaimed. He then examined the room. He found an empty seat by the window right in front of Viet. He smiled and told Miss Hue to raise her hand. The Vietnamese groaned and raised her arm up. The teacher smiled and told Yao to sit right in front of the young girl. Yao nodded and casually walked toward his new seat.

Soon class started. During homeroom, all Viet can do was stare at the Chinese boy. He seemed different. Sure a lot of kids can seem dark in this school, but she sensed that Yao gave off a different vibe to her. His aura gave off a cold exterior toward others, but somehow she knew that his only doing that on purpose.

_RING! RING!_

Viet jumped as she heard the school bell ring. She hastily got up and gathered her things. Her next class was Art 3. The young girl got out of the classroom and walked toward her locker. As she put her books away, she heard a voice calling her name. Viet turned around to be greeted by a blonde girl named Belle. Her green eyes shined with delight as she embraced her Asian friend. Both Viet and Belle laughed and began to start a conversation.

"I heard a new boy was in your homeroom today~." She purred as she began to unlock her locker.

"How'd you know?" Viet asked.

Belle smiled and replied, "Toni told me! He says he's pretty cute too."

Viet laughed and said, "Antonio would say that, Belle. I think he's okay."

The Belgium girl shrugged and grabbed her art supplies. She grinned as she linked arms with Viet and dragged her friend toward Art class. In a few seconds they made it before the bell rang. They sat down all the way at the back and waited for their art teacher to arrive.

The door then opened. A young red head woman came in with the new kid besides her. Viet raised a brow, it would seem that Yao was showing their teacher a sketchbook. She and Belle watched as their teacher praised the new kid with his 'magnificent' drawings. The teacher than told the boy to go sit up front.

Belle leaned next to Viet and muttered, "I bet he's showing her stick figures or something."

Viet could only giggle in response to this.

"Okay class!" The young red head exclaimed, "Since we have a new student, why don't we draw something easy to get us started?"

Some students groaned and some cheered. The teacher grinned and held up charcoal, "This is what you people should be using right now! Nice ole charcoal. I want you students to draw something that brings you happiness."

Viet stiffened. She didn't know what gave her happiness. Her parents were constantly away and she doesn't have any family members that were close to her. Viet doesn't even know the last time she actually had fun. She glanced over at Belle's drawing and saw that she was drawing tomatoes. Viet giggled and immediately thought of a certain Spanish boy.

Belle turned to Viet and asked, "What are you going to draw, Viet?"

"I don't know." Viet sighed, "I can't come up with anything."

"Draw a cat or something." Her friend replied, "I like cats."

Viet smiled, "Duh. I'll...I'll just draw a boat or something."

"Sounds awesome to me." Belle replied and continued to draw.

Minutes passed and by then all of the students were finish drawing. Viet doesn't like to brag, but her boat seemed really life like. So life like that it seemed you can actually touch it. Many of the other students in the room were pretty decent artists like herself, so she put her selfish comments to herself. The teacher smiled and told each student to go up to the front of the room and share their drawings to the others.

She picked Viet first. The said girl grinned slightly and walked up to the room. She revealed her drawing and heard many people commenting on how good it is. Her teacher smiled and asked why it gave her happiness. Viet frowned and thought for a moment.

"Well Viet?"

The teenage girl looked up with a sad smile, "I honestly don't know."

The teacher sighed and replied, "That's alright anyway. It's a lovely drawing, I must admit. You may sit down now."

Viet nodded and scurried back to her seat. Soon others students showed their drawings, including Belle. Then their teacher grinned and told Yao to stand up. The boy seemed to be pouting, which caused Viet to blush terribly at how cute he looked, and he asked if he really had to share. The teacher nodded in response.

Yao sighed and got up. He took his drawing and had it facing toward his chest. The teacher smiled gently and told the teen to turn it around. The Chinese teen muttered something and turned it around. Many gasps and 'oohs' filled the room. Even Viet and Belle were totally shocked at how awesome his picture was.

The charcoal drawing was a picture of small Asian children. Each seemed to be a year apart, judging by the looks of it. One child that seemed to be the oldest, held a small dog in his arms, the second one slightly smiled as he hugged a panda. The other one was clearly a girl, she was smiling as she had a armful of flowers and finally the last one. The last child was laughing as he clutch onto the girl's waist.

"Oh!" The teacher exclaimed, "I-It's like a real portrait! So much details, Yao! You did this during the 20 minutes we had?"

Yao nodded it stoically, "Yeah. It's pretty easy."

_RINNNG!_

"Oh dear." The teacher said, "Alright students. You may keep the drawings that you drew today. Tomorrow shall be something different. You are dismissed!"

As soon as she said the the students soon began to file out. Viet's next class was Spanish. She would expect Belle or Antonio to be in the class, but they had Spanish at a different time. So young Viet was all by herself. As she walked pass a recycling bin she saw Yao's drawing. The young Vietnamese was flabbergasted by how Yao would treat an awesome drawing like this. She looked around and quickly took the charcoal drawing. It wouldn't hurt to take this right? Clearly by the looks of it Yao didn't want it.

"Hey you."

Viet jumped in surprised. She turned around with a glare upon her face. She was about to yell at the bastard who scared her, but her eyes widened when she saw that it was Yao, who called her out. The boy frowned as he looked at the ground. This made Viet curious.

"Can you tell me where Spanish Class is aru..?" He mumbled.

Viet chuckled amusing and asked, "What's with 'aru'?"

Yao blushed furiously and replied, "I-It's nothing aru. Can you tell me where Spanish Class is?"

Viet sighed and nodded, "Follow me. I have the same class as you anyway."

The two walked side by side in silence. Viet found it very awkward, but who cares. She just wants to go to Spanish class then have lunch and carry on with the afternoon classes. They then reached the door. Viet opened it and led the Chinese boy inside the classroom. She turned to him and said he could sit next to her.

Yao nodded and follow the girl toward their seats. Viet then quickly turned her attention toward the window. Yao watched her for a bit and suddenly asked her something.

"So... Why did you draw a boat?"

Viet turned around with a glare, "Cause that's the only thing I could come up of!"

Yao smiled for the first time that he has been in this school. Viet's face heat up but lucky for her she could control that blush. The Chinese teen laughed slightly and replied, "Many of the those other kids drew something that is connected with either their family or lovers."

"So?"

She had attitude and this made Yao amused, "So? So your thing doesn't connect to anything unless the boat has something to deal with water."

"But Belle drew tomatoes!" Viet said trying to defend herself from Yao's logical comments, "That has NOTHING to do with family or lovers."

Yao laughed, "Aiyaaah! Of course it does. I know I'm new here and all, but I have good eye-sight and hearing. That Spaniard back in homeroom? All he talks about is tomatoes and some Italian kids that he babysits."

Viet smirked, "Oh? Okay what about that Hungarian girl that I was sitting next too."

"That one? Easy. She talks about gay guys smooching and her boyfriend's little brother."

"Damn." Viet exclaimed, "Your good."

Yao grinned, "Thank you."

"You should smile more often." Viet suddenly blurted.

The Chinese teen raised a brow as he watched his new friend quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Yao chuckled and gave the girl a smile, which made Viet glare in response.

"S-Shut up gia tạo."

"Now that's not fair aru!" Yao commented, "Using Vietnamese to call me a bastard. How rude."

Viet turned to Yao with a curious look, "You know Vietnamese?"

The long haired teen grinned and nodded, "Có"

"How come?" She asked, "You're clearly not Vietnamese."

Yao placed his hand on his chin as he faced the front, "I had enough time to learn."

"Huh? Wh-"

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" Their teacher shouted as he came in, "TIEMPO PARA APRENDER ESPAÑOL!"

"Si~" The class said unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When i first signed up for FF i promised myself to finish a story and then start another one right after that xD I broke that promise because im still working on To Capture his Girl and Loving a Mortal plus I have May the best man win (-I have a writers block for that one) **

**Anyway I also like ChinaxVietnam too and I really like the plot for this story. **

**Though it may not be original, its the typical, "Rich girl. Poor boy" type of story. It's set in modern times, as Viet Hue goes to one of the most priviet and famous schools in the country. All the kids in that school are all rich and have loving families, though Viet never really experienced a loving family before, because her parents are always and basically gone. So nannies and servents watch over her as she grows. When Yao comes in, he has no money like the rest of the students, but he does have a big brain and a family. No parents, but he does have an uncle and siblings (which will be soon revealed in the story, but you know who they are c;) Other stuff will happen but i dont wanna spoil you kiddies.**

**Reviews would be totaltasic**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Viet walked out of the classroom with Yao. The two chatted and laughed as they headed toward the lunchroom doors. As the Vietnamese opened the double doors it revealed a fancy looking lunchroom. Tables with pure white tablecloths on top with candles and center pieces complimenting it. Leathery covered seats that is carved out of the finest red wood trees. Marble tiles that covered the area and fancy paintings made by the school's finest artist.<p>

Viet scanned the lunchroom, trying to look for her friends. She grinned as she saw Katyusha waving her arm at the Asian girl. Viet looked beside her and saw that her Chinese friend had gone missing. It made her heart sank for some odd reason, but she ignored it. Viet bought her grade A food and walked toward her friends. Gilbert was being fed by Elizabeta, Belle seductively ate sliced tomatoes right in front of Antonio, who was grinning. Francis and Arthur were arguing over who's cooking is better, and Katyusha was having a small conversation with Vash (who randomly appears during the school day.)

The Asian girl shook her head at the 'couples' right in front of her and began to eat silently. After a few seconds, Arthur began to speak to her. At first, Viet thought it was her imagination, but it took a few name calls to grab her full attention. She looked up and glared at the British kid for interrupting her meal. Arthur glared back and asked her a question.

"Where's that new kid that you were sticking around with?"

"Yao?"

Elizabeta gasped dramatically and exclaimed, "You know his name?"

Viet flushed and asked, "Of course! Didn't he say his name was Yao Wang?"

Belle grinned and tossed a grape at her friend, who caught it, "Duh. Usually little Miss Hue would ignore those peasant students and refer them to their _last names_ instead of their first names."

"Totally." Gilbert said, "You would so do that. Though the awesome me is sensing something that's off balance."

Viet stuck her tongue out at him and questioned, "Oh? And what is that?"

Francis laughed in a hearty manner and exclaimed, "My friend~ Gilbert is saying that you are in _love~!_"

"L-Love?" Viet spat out, "Aw...HELL NO! I just met the guy!"

Katyusha smiled motherly and said, "Ever heard of love in first sight, Viet?"

"That sounds ridiculous." Vash exclaimed, "No such thing."

"Exactly!" Viet said, "Thank you Vash for understanding me!"

The Swiss kid just shrugged as he bit his sandwich. Gilbert snickered and pointed at the corner of the lunchroom. The whole group turned and saw that their German friend was pointing at Yao, who had nothing in front of him but a cup of water. All the guys, except Vash, snickered rudely at the Chinese boy. Arthur was the first to stop his childish behavior. The bushy brow teen grinned and mumbled something to Francis's ear. The long haired blonde was very surprised by his plan. It seemed devious and scandalous, but oh so juicy at the same time.

"Do you think I should do it, Franny?"Arthur said with a sinister grin. Viet frowned. Arthur only used his friend's nickname when he wants to do something...sick.

Francis chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair, "I don't know, Artie. He seems like shit anyway."

Elizabeta, Belle and Viet all glared at the blonde duo. The Hungarian frowned and asked, "Francis...Arthur...What are you two planning?"

Arthur smirked, "None of your concern, ladies."

Belle looked over at Antonio, who just stared clueless at her. Belle then looked back at Arthur and said, "You better not do anything mean or hurtful."

Francis smiled, "Now Belle. How long have you known me and Arthur?"

"Long enough for me to know when you guys are going to do something mean." Viet answered for her Belgium friend.

"Nonsense." Arthur said with a smile, "It has absolutely nothing to do with Wang...yet."

_RINNNGGGGG_

Katyusha and Viet stood up together as they heard the bell. They both waved goodbye to their friends and walked off to their other class, music. The two girls continued their conversation from lunch period. Katyusha was very worried for the new boy. Knowing Arthur, the Brit might do something terrible to scar Yao for life. Viet on the other hand was debating to care or just leave him be.

"What do you think, Viet?" Katyusha asked as they entered the music room.

"Huh?"

Katyusha smiled and asked again, "Do you think Yao is in our music class?"

"I-"

"CLASS!" A tall man entered, "HURRY AND GET YOUR INSTRUMENTS! HURRY! HURRY!"

Viet and Katyusha scrambled toward their lockers. The young Ukraine girl grinned as she took out her flute. She hurried and sat in her right section. As for Viet, the girl grumbled as she had to put together her clarinet. As she put the last piece on, she casually walked toward her seat.

Their music conductor nodded in a satisfied manner. He raised his arms up and shouted, "HEY BAND!"

"HEY WHAT?" The students shouted back.

The teacher smiled, he stroked his beard and said, "As some of you might all know, we have a new student."

Yao stepped in the room with a neutral look. He stood next to the teacher and waited for the man to continue. The teacher grinned and placed his hand on Yao's head.

"This is Yao! Can you tell us what instrument you can play?"

"Depends..." Yao mumbled, "Name one instrument or all of them?"

The older man raised a brow and replied, "Well...All of them, I guess."

The Chinese teen sighed and began to name a bunch of instruments. The teacher laughed and told the kid to stop joking, but by the looks of it, Yao was very serious. Their teacher scratched his head and told Yao to play an instrument that he likes the best. Yao looked around the room and saw a piano. The Chinese teen pointed at the stringed instrument and walked toward it.

"Do you mind playing for us, Yao?" The teacher asked.

Viet watched as Yao was very hesitant, though one student encouraged Yao to play. The Vietnamese saw Yao blushing from embarrassment. It made her blush as well. Though she shook her head and told herself to stop it. Katyusha saw this and giggled at her friend. The two turned their attention back to Yao as they heard notes play.

Viet felt her heart skip a beat as she watched the new student playing a piece that she is not familiar with. She subconsciously got up and slowly walked toward Yao. Katyusha's mouth opened as she saw this, but she quickly shut it. She didn't want to spoil this 'magical' moment for her friend. Viet stood beside Yao and watched as his fingers perfectly press each key. Before she could even blink, Yao's song ended.

The room was silent, but Katyusha smiled and began to clap for the boy. Yao looked up at Viet and the two stared at each other for a while. Viet had no idea that she was staring back, her blush surfaced her face and that's when she knew she needed to get away. Viet glared and slapped Yao, earning a few gasps from the fellow students.

Viet looked back and saw many of her classmates staring at her with wide eyes. She turned to the teacher and saw him looking at papers. The Vietnamese turned crimson red and marched back to her seat. The teacher coughed uncomfortably and decided to teach class.

* * *

><p>Viet listened to her friends as they walked out. Elizabeta, Belle, and Katyusha were beside her as they casually got out of the school. The guys were not to be found, but Vash showed up to them as they headed toward the gates. The blonde Swiss looked pissed as usually as he told the girls to stop. Belle raised a brow and wanted to know what was going on.<p>

"Those idiots are planning to do something dangerous again." Vash said, "Arthur said something about opium."

"O-Opium?" Katyusha cried out, "How terrible!"

"Gilbert..." Elizabeta said dangerously.

Vash looked at Belle and saw she was quiet, he rubbed his neck and said to her, "Antonio said he wants nothing to do with it."

The Belgium's face lit up, "A-Ah! That's good!"

The Swiss student turned to Viet and saw she was spacing out. Vash coughed and asked, "What are you going to do about it, Hue?"

"What do you mean?" Viet snapped.

Vash glared and replied, "You obviously like Wang."

"WHA-"

"You never EVER say a new kid's first name until you actually know the person." Vash began, "You stare at him, you gawk at him, you even blush whenever he blushes or smiles."

Elizabeta and Belle grinned at each other while Katyusha sighed dreamily. The Hungarian laughed and agreed with Vash, "That's kind of true, Viet!"

The Vietnamese glared and silently mumbled something. Belle frowned and told her friend to speak up, but Viet continued to mumble. Vash sighed in an impatient manner and demanded her to speak up. Their Asian friend turned red from anger and decided to 'speak up.'

"I...I HATE WANG!" She shouted, "I DON'T LIKE HIM OR LOVE HIM. I HATE HIS GUTS! WHY WOULD I LIKE A POOR KID? THAT'S DIGUSTING! THAT'S LIKE LOVING A DIRTY SKINNY STREET DOG!"

Viet then glared at her friends, seeing that each held a different expression. Katyusha looked like she was about to cry so she clung onto Vash, who actually looked surprised by Viet's outburst. Elizabeta looked disappointed in Viet's eyes and Belle looked shocked. The Vietnamese turned around and was about to leave, but she bumped into something.

"Damn wall..." She said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Rude." A voice said, "First you called me a street dog and now a wall?"

Viet's eyes widened and saw that it was Yao himself. Her heart skipped a beat again and her whole world seemed to be gone as she continued to stare at the Chinese boy. Yao's eyes hardened as he looked back, he shoved the girl aside and continued to walk out of the school area. Viet glared and demanded why he shoved her.

Yao looked back with a slight smile and said, "I'm sorry. I am a dirty street dog after all."

Viet's stomach held butterflies, she curled her hands into fists as she watched the boy walk away. After a few minutes she saw Gilbert, Francis, and Arthur running after Yao. The Asian girl thought that they needed something from him, so she shrugged it off and walked passed her friends. As she did this she said a quick bye and walked the opposite direction of Yao's route.

Katyusha sighed and said, "She's in denial."

"Yeah..." Belle agreed, "It's kind of cute."

"Totally." Elizabeta said happily.

"Cute?" Vash exclaimed, "You people are nuts! I am leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Idk what to say about this so reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Viet slowly trudged to her home. She looked up and examined it, a big house that was beautiful, making all the other houses look like nothing. The lawn always look freshly cut and the hedges and flowers are always looking lushes as usual. She walked down the brick path toward the front door. Viet reached for the golden knob and turned it. As she walks in she expects nothing as usual. Viet shook her head as she removed her shoes. The young girl dropped her bag, but held onto the strap. She began to walk toward the kitchen with her bag being dragged like a rag-doll.<p>

"I'm...home." She whispered.

No one was there to greet her. The servants and maids always leave early, because Mr. and Mrs. Hue are always out and since they're always gone the servants think that they could just leave early. Little did they know that Viet still lives there. The young Asian girl tossed her bag on the kitchen table and walked toward the fridge. She opened it and found nothing that appealed to her tastes. She grumbled and closed it shut. Viet held such a blank look as she picked her feet up, taking herself toward the stairs.

"It's so quiet." Viet murmured as she walked toward her room.

Once she got on the second floor she began to drag her feet toward her room. Viet looked at the walls, looking at the pictures that decorated it. Frames filled with images of her parents with famous people. She frowned, none with their only daughter. Viet was envious of her friends. Their parents are rich and they have time for their kids.

Elizabeta shops with her mother and hunts with her father. Gilbert has a cute brother that bonds with him and his strong grandfather. Antonio helps his parents with the plantations and has close family-friends that are Italians. Belle has two brothers and they're always together with their parents. Vash has a cute little sister and a great mother, who always has dinner with them and takes weekends off for them. And her Ukraine friend has a younger brother and sister and a father, who is a general, and always takes them to a skiing resort.

Viet kicked the door open of her room and made her way toward her bed. She plopped down and hugged her pillow. Why couldn't her parents have time for her? Were they so busy that they could forget about their own child? The Vietnamese growled in frustration and let out a cry. She hated her life right now, sure she has great friends, but a thing she needs most in her life right now is a loving family. She could go to her friends and live with them, but that would make her a burden. She did not want that.

The young Asian girl sighed as she heard her phone rang. She rolled over to her bag and fetched her device. She pressed the talk button and placed it against her right ear. Viet coughed and greeted the unknown person. Though her thin line of a mouth soon turned into a smile as she heard a perky voice speaking.

"_VIET~!" _

"Belle!" Viet replied, "What's up?"

"_Did you hear?"_ Belle exclaimed, _"Wang got beat up by a bunch of football players!"_

Viet's eyes widened and were soon filled with worry, "S-Seriously? When?"

Belle took a deep breath and said, _"Toni said after he saw Gil, Francis and Arthur walk away. Those jerks just came right at him."_

"What was Antonio doing when they were wailing at Ya- I mean Wang?"

Viet's Belgium friend stayed silent for a few seconds, _"Toni said he just watched."_

"I see." Viet mumbled, "Did he at least help Wang get up or something?"

"_T-Toni said he just left him there.."_ Belle said, _"He said that he doesn't want to associate with people like him.."_

The Asian girl stayed silent as she continued to listen to her friend, _"But I can't blame him. If I were caught with a poor guy like him I don't know what would happen to my social life."_

"Hey." Viet piped in, "Do you think Wang is still there?"

Belle shrugged on the other side of the line, _"I guess."_

"I have to go." She said, "Bye."

Viet hung up before Belle could say bye back. She took her coat and and bag and dashed out of her room and out of the house. Viet breathed heavily as she ran back to the same spot she last saw Yao. She gasped as she saw drops of blood on the sidewalk, as she grew closer to the source she almost wanted to look away. Yao's clothes were ripped and teared, the boy's hair was ruffled and ruined. His right eye was swollen and black and his flawless skin was bruised. Blood came dripping down his nose, mouth, and forehead.

"Yao..?"

The said teen looked up with a stoic face. Viet could see a little confusion in his eyes as she bent down to have a good eye level with him. Yao tensed as he saw her reaching her arm at him. He quickly closed his eyes as she brought her hand near his face. Viet frowned slightly as she brushed some hair aside his face.

"T-The...hell are you doing here?" Yao said with a raspy voice, "Go away before...before someone sees you with me aru."

Viet shook her head, "No way, stupid. You seriously need help."

Yao chuckled, "Can you at least take me t-to my uncle's pharmacy?"

"Where is it?" Viet asked as she helped the boy up.

"Go six blocks and turn left." Yao muttered.

"Alright." Viet replied, "I know where that is now."

The Vietnamese placed Yao's arm over her shoulder and began to walk toward the pharmacy. The two were silent for an awful long time. Yao looked down at the girl and slightly smiled. He chuckled, which caused Viet to jerk her head up at him. She raised a questioning brow to his small laughter, but the Chinese boy only shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Yao asked as he looked straight ahead, "Last time I checked you kind of hate my guts."

Viet glared at nothing and replied, "Shut up."

Yao smiled as he stole a quick glance. It seemed that the young girl was having an awful hard time trying to help the boy to the pharmacy. The long haired teen silently snickered as he began to put more weight to her troubles. Viet sensed this and glared at Yao, who was only grinning.

"I could just dump you here right now." Viet threatened.

"I don't get you." Yao said, changing the subject, "You're the only person I've seen in the school that seems miserable aru."

Viet snorted, "What are you blabbering about, Wang?"

"It's just..." Yao replied, "You're young, rich, popular, _beautiful_."

The Vietnamese blushed red and looked away, "Damn asshole...What does that have to do with being miserable?"

"It's just that you have all that and your still sad aru." Yao shrugged.

"You don't know me." Viet grumbled, "So shut up and go inside the freaking building cause we're here."

Viet released Yao and let the boy limp by himself. The Chinese teen looked back and gave the girl a small smile. Viet's face turned bright at that moment, she bit her lip and tried to give Yao another glare, but she couldn't pull it off. Yao chuckled and scratched his head.

"Uhm, do you want to come in with me?" Yao asked, "It would be nice for my uncle to know who my savior was."

Viet hesitated for a bit, but she realized she could go. No one was actually waiting for her at home anyway. Viet gave Yao a small smile and nodded her head. Yao grinned and opened the door for her. As Viet stepped him she looked at the place. It seemed like a regular pharmacy like any other, from the foods, to cosmetics, to the cheap toys, to the prescribed medicines.

"AIYAH!" A voice cried out, "YAO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Both Viet and Yao turned around and saw a man, probably in his 50s, in front of them. He was on the little chubby side and his black hair was messy. He wore a pair of tan cargoes with a navy blue polo shirt with the store's logo on the side. The man was clearly Chinese just like Yao.

"Hey Uncle." Yao casually greeted, "This is..."

Yao hesitated when he was introducing Viet to his uncle. She seemed to hate him, but yet actually took time in her day to help him. The Chinese boy made a sour expression which confused Viet for a second. Yao turned back to his Uncle and grinned.

"This is my... acquaintance aru."

Yao's Uncle grinned and extended his arm toward Viet. The young girl gave him a small smile and shook his hand. They pulled away and Viet watched as the old man began to scold the teen for doing something stupid. Yao's Uncle turned back to Viet and had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'm sorry for my nephew." Yao's Uncle said, "He's...sort of always like this."

Viet forced a smile, "It's alright, Yao's Uncle."

"Please!" The man exclaimed, "Call me Shinatty."

"S-Shinatty?" Viet questioned with a amused look.

Yao shook his head, "Damn old man. Why can't you tell people your real name?"

Uncle just shrugged.

The Chinese teen groaned and told Viet, "Just call him Uncle Shin for short."

"Okay..?"

The two young teens watched Shinatty walk away as his laughed in a hearty manner. Yao sighed as he watched the man walk off doing God knows what. Viet scratched her head sheepishly and turns around to leave the building, but she stopped when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She turned back and saw Yao looking straight at her. Viet had a sudden urge to just dash off, ignoring the Chinese boy, but she just couldn't.

"Thanks."

"What?"

Yao released Viet and laughed, "I said thanks."

"Uh..." Viet was reluctant to reply.

The boy thought for a moment and smiled again at her, "I'll pay you back!"

"With what?" Viet asked rudely, "Your poor."

"I'll come up with something aru." Yao said and gave Viet a small wave as he watched her walk away.

Viet had a stern look on her face. She shook her head at the guy and left the pharmacy. Yao sighed in relief. She was finally gone. The young teen brought his hand toward his chest and clutch onto his shirt. His chest was beating awfully fast when she helped him. Why couldn't he ignore it? Maybe he was sick. Maybe it was because he got beat up real bad.

"She's nice."

Yao turned around and saw his Uncle standing there with a first-aid kit. The boy smiled sheepishly as his Uncle approached him. The old man sighed as he got out ointment and some cotton balls. As the man began to clean Yao's wound, he began to ask another question about Viet.

"Who is she?" He asked.

Yao shrugged, "Some girl."

"I know." He replied as he began to get band-aids, "You should be careful though, Yao."

"With Viet?"

Uncle shook his head, "She's okay. It's _those_ guys who did this to you. I know you studied very hard to transfer into that school, but that school is for the rich. I can tell they already have a bad impression of you."

Yao hesitated, "I guess."

"Maybe next year when I save enough I can get you the uniform." Uncle said with a smile.

Though Yao shook his head, "No way! You're already in debt aru. Let me do this."

Uncle's eyes softened, "What about the others? They need you, you can't just keep working overtime and leave them be."

The boy's eyes widened. He had forgotten about his little siblings, "They...They will manage. I'm sure aru."

Uncle Shin sighed in annoyance. His nephew is really a tough cookie. The man finished cleaning the boy and shoved him toward the door. He smiled and said," Get outta here! You're shift in that damn landscaping business might start before you get there!"

Yao chuckled and walked out of the pharmacy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really know where this is going -_-;;; For some reason i feel like this story isn't good enough. I dont know why! It just doesn't! But i wanna continue it so bear with me if you find it boring cause t****he good stuff will come later, probably not in the next chapter or maybe **

**reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Gilbert snickered as he saw Yao being tripped by a jock once again. It has been two months since Yao arrived to the school. After the beating he got, Viet began to avoid the Chinese boy. The long haired teen was soon tired and weary of the teases that he gets and the name calls. Though Yao would hold his head up high and continue with his education and work double time to put food on the table. During the two months, Viet noticed how less lively the boy looked. Though she wouldn't do a thing like the rest of the school. She just stands there and watch.<p>

Yao had a sour expression on as he walked toward the lunchroom. He ignored the giggles and name calls as he made his way toward the corner of the room. He sat down and rested his head on the table. Yao was very sore. He was digging and moving bricks more often then usual. He needed the extra money to help pay for one of his sibling's field trip fee. Yao closed his eyes and smiled as he began to drift off to slumber land.

"Your wang!" A voice said.

Yao frowned and looked up to find a blonde British teen looking amused. Yao groaned and sat up, asking what Arthur wants. The blonde gave Yao a sad smile and sat in front of him. The Chinese teen was very cautious, no one ever sat with him before. He watched as the bushy-brow teen took out a brown bag. He shoved it towards Yao and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What is this?" Yao asked as he took the paper bag.

Arthur's smile stretched, "Well I noticed you haven't been...in ease these passed few days."

Yao snorted, "No shit."

The Brit's eyes gave the Chinese a sharp glare, but it was soon gone. Arthur gave Yao a smirk and told him to open the bag. Yao frowned and opened the paper bag, he stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a pipe. The boy eyed it suspiciously and pulled out another thing from the bag. A bag of dark pellets.

"What is this?"

Arthur grinned, "Opium."

Yao raised a brow, "I don't want this aru."

"Why not, my friend?" Arthur exclaimed, "You need it! Look at you! You're so tense."

"..."

Arthur placed a hand under his chin, "Give it a try, Wang. By the time you finish those pellets, you'll be be begging for more."

Yao stayed silent as he watched the teen walk away. The Chinese teen stared at the pipe and then the baggy. Yao shook his head and placed the objects back in the bag. He didn't need drugs to make himself relax. He has better things to do in his time than to smoke from a pipe. Though Yao looked at the bag one more time. He was hesitating, he really needed to relax, but the aftermath of smoking opium won't be pretty.

"I'll just hang onto this.." Yao muttered as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Viet looked curiously at Arthur as he went up to his friends. He laughed and gave Francis a high-five. The Vietnamese looked over at Katyusha, Elizabeta, and Belle with a worried look. Katyusha sighed and gave Viet a small smile, Belle just shrugged, and Elizabeta gave her a worried glance back. The Asian gritted her teeth and asked Arthur what he gave Yao.<p>

Arthur's laughter died down and replied, "Gave that peasant some pellets. That would get rid of him."

Gilbert snickered, "Pretty bad ass. The awesome me claps for you, Arthur."

"I wonder when he will take it." Francis sneered.

Antonio shook his head and said, "Don't you feel bad for doing that to him?"

Arthur raised a brow, "Excuse me? Lighten up Antonio! Don't forget what I did to you when I came to this school."

The Spaniard shook his head and took a spoonful of jello. Viet glared and threw a grape at the British student and said, "Guys! Cut it out! You're going to be expelled if the staff finds out what you're doing!"

Francis chuckled, "No way, my beautiful friend. The staff doesn't know a thing."

"Yup!" Gilbert agreed, "C'mon ladies! Just let it flow and see how hilarious it will be when you see Wang all choked up!"

Katyusha frowned, "Guys that isn't nice. Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Yeah Gil." Elizabeta agreed, "This isn't cool."

Gilbert stuck his tongue out and said, "Hell no! This is just funny."

"I doubt it." Belle muttered as she clung onto the Spanish boy.

"Whatever."

_RIIIIIINGGGG RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG_

* * *

><p>Viet held onto her bag as she walked toward the park with Elizabeta. Belle and Katyusha left to babysit so it just leaves a Vietnamese and a Hungarian to themselves. As they sat down on a bench they began to talk about today's events. As they joked around they found a small boy and girl crying, but when Viet squinted her eyes a bit, it seemed that the boy was crying. Elizabeta nudged Viet and told her that she noticed that the children are there by themselves.<p>

"Should we go?" Viet asked as she looked at the kids.

Elizabeta nodded, "Of course! If it was you wouldn't you want someone to comfort you?"

"I guess."

The two young girls walked up to the two children. One was a little girl who wore a white skirt with little pink flower patterns on it. Her top was a cute pink shirt with a Hello Kitty logo on it. Viet noticed she had a cute pink headband on as well with a small bow. The small girl frowned and hugged the boy. He continued to wail as he got his navy blue basketball shorts even more dirty. The girl groaned and took the boy's gray shirt and used it to wipe his tears.

"Hey are you okay?" Elizabeta gently asked.

The little girl looked up and said, "My Aniki says not to talk to strangers."

Elizabeta raised a brow and muttered to Viet, "What's a Aniki?"

Viet shrugged and replied, "Probably Japanese."

The boy who was sobbing suddenly stopped. Both older girls looked over at the boy and saw him pouting. It looked too cute. The boy wiped his tears with his sleeves and pointed at Viet, who jumped in surprised.

"It's Korean." He said.

The little girl glared, "Yong Soo! It is not!"

"Is so, Meimei!" Yong Soo exclaimed. He turned back to Viet and said, "It's Korean."

Viet twitched and forced a smile, "No. It's Japanese."

"Korean." Yong Soo glared.

Elizabeta stood back as she watched her friend bend down to Yong Soo's level. Viet glared right back at him and said, "Japanese."

"Korean."

"Japanese."

"Korean."

"Japanese."

"Korean!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" Viet shouted, "IT IS FREAKING JAPANESE, KID! GET IT RIGHT!"

Yong Soo spat on Viet's shoes and shouted back, "NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT! IT'S KOREAN!"

And with that said he began to dash off. Viet's face was red from anger. First he shouts at her for being right and second he spits on her shoe. The Vietnamese soon ran after the boy. Meimei and Elizabeta watched in amusement with the two running around the park. After a few minutes, the two grew tired. Yong Soo began to breath heavily and accidently tripped over a rock.

"W-WAAHH!"

Viet sighed and turned back to Elizabeta. It seems that her Hungarian friend is having a fun conversation with Meimei. The Vietnamese looked down at the boy and saw tears running down his cheeks. She sighed and picked up Yong Soo. He looked at Viet and then buried his face on her shirt. Viet awkwardly patted his back and waited for him to stop crying. Once he was done he released himself from her grasp.

"Thanks..." He muttered.

Viet chuckled and ruffled his hair, "No problem. Let's go back to your friend okay?"

Yong Soo held onto Viet's hand and said, "That's my big sister, da-ze~!"

"Sister huh?" Viet mumbled, "That must be nice."

Little Yong Soo grinned and said, "Yeah! I got three older brothers too!"

Viet smiled, "That's cool."

"Do you have siblings,lady?" Yong Soo asked.

"Nah." The Vietnamese said as she shook her head, "Only child."

"Wow!" Yong Soo commented, "That must be awesome cause then they would always pay attention to you!"

"Ah...Sure."

"Yong Soo!" A different voice called out, "Meimei!"

Elizabeta and Viet turned to the source of voice and found two more Asian boys by the gates of the park. One had flat hair that reached to his brows. His dull brown eyes held no expression as he stared at the four people in front of him. Plain beige cargo shorts and a blue base-ball tee was his attire. The other boy was a few inches shorter. Bangs brushed to the side and dark amber eyes looking stoic as ever. He pulled down his orange shirt and shoved a hand in his jeans.

"Hong! Kiku!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he ran toward them. Viet turned and saw the girl running toward the boys as well. Viet and Elizabeta smiled and walked toward the four children. Both older students smiled at the children. Kiku pouted and examined the two older girls. He sighed in relief and nodded at Hong, telling him that they're okay.

"Thanks for watching our siblings." Kiku said as he held onto Yong Soo's hand.

Elizabeta giggled, "They just needed someone to play with."

"I see."

Viet nodded, "Where are your parents?"

Hong raised a brow and said, "We don't have any."

"Really?" Both girls said in unison.

Meimei nodded, "We got a Aniki and a Uncle."

"Oh yeah!" Elizabeta said and then asked, "What does that mean?"

Yong Soo looked confused, "Ya mean Uncle? That's silly."

"No!" The Hungarian said, "I meant Aniki."

"Ah." Kiku exclaimed, "It means elder brother in Japanese."

Viet laughed loudly and pointed, "TOLD YOU SO!"

"IT'S KOREAN!" Yong Soo shouted back.

The older boy sighed at his little brother's shouting, "Yong Soo please..."

"Sorry..."

Hong tugged on Kiku's shirt, "We should go...Aniki might get mad if we miss dinner."

The boy nodded and turned back to the older girls, "We have to go. Thank you again."

"Its no problem." Elizabeta said with a smile.

The two Juniors watched the children walk off hand in hand. Viet sighed and walked with Elizabeta back to the bench to get their bags. As they walk out of the park, Viet began to grow quiet irritated. Elizabeta noticed this and asked what was wrong. The Vietnamese rubbed her temples and mumbled something to herself.

"What?" The brunette asked.

Viet groaned and said, "Those kids look familiar."

Elizabeta raised a brow, "You must be dreaming. I don't think you met them before."

"Probably not." The Vietnamese mumbled.

Elizabeta smiled and asked, "Wanna come over? My dad is going to go hunting again."

Viet shook her head, "Nah. I'll just head home. I'm tired."

The green-eyed girl frowned, "Alright."

As Viet turns to leave for her house she heard Elizabeta speaking again, "You know you're always welcome to my house. Hell, you're always welcome to anyone's house."

_'I just want to spend time with my own family.'_ Viet thought as she continues to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmmmmmmmm Review. Im too tired to say something interesting. Well...Im watching fuse and its all about Eminem's top 20 songs! Pretty bad ass!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" A man said as he gave Yao a playful shove, "Where do you think you're going, Yao?"<p>

Yao grinned and gave his co-worker a small punch, "I have another assignment. Some rich family hired me to fix their landscape a bit."

"Really?" The man said, "Lucky ass! I bet you're gunna have double or even triple the salary!"

The Chinese teen shrugged, "I hope so. Maybe I could afford the uniform in my school if I get a lot or help pay for my uncle's debt."

The older man smiled as he led Yao out of the building. He threw Yao the van keys and watched as his friend got inside the car. The teen stuck his head out the window and gave his friend a grin, telling the man that he has everything control.

"How's them little ones, Yao?" He suddenly asked.

Yao's grin turned into a smile, "They're doing fine. Though Kiku has this field trip to the zoo and the cost of that is around 30 bucks."

"Doesn't seem much."

"Yeah to you." Yao replied, "To me it seems a lot. I have to be careful with the money aru. Since I'm going to a private academy and all."

"Ah I hear ya." The man said, "What about that littlest one?"

"Yong Soo?"

The man smiled, "Yeah! That lil fella. How's he doin with that asthma of his?"

Yao frowned, "Aiyaah! Yong Soo is a very active kid. He always runs around and I'm always worried that he might get an asthma attack."

His friend shook his head, "Poor lil guy. Ah well, what are ya gunna do, right?"

"Yeah." Yao smiled, "I have to go. Bye Dave."

"See ya, Yao."

* * *

><p>An elderly maid walked in the kitchen and was surprised to see Viet there eating cereal. She flushed in embarrassment and apologized that she did not know that Miss Viet was in the house. Viet shrugged it off and told her it was alright. The maid sighed in relief, thinking that Viet wasn't going to lash out on her. She took her seat across from the Vietnamese and watched her eat.<p>

Viet felt uncomfortable and asked, "Can you stop staring please?"

The maid blushed and changed the subject, "Ah! Miss Hue, your parents told us that they hired a young man to fix the landscape a bit. I hear he's the best in the town! He is one of those one man do it themselves and such! Oh dear, talking about him right now makes me blush~ Ah! Perhaps he must be quite good looking. What do you think, Miss Hue? Would you date such a man like him? I would if I was young as you. But then again what if he isn't a good provider? That would be such a problem I tell ya. Oh gosh, but since you are very wealthy I guess you should be the provider if you married him. Ah! I can see it now! Little children running in this house so adorable."

The young Vietnamese stared at her maid. Once she starts talking she blabbers on and on. Viet gave her a weak smile and said, "Excuse me, but what did you say? I couldn't understand."

"Ah!" The maid exclaimed, "Your parents hired a young man to fix the yard if that is alright with you."

"Oh. That's okay." Viet mumbled, '_Why would I care what they do anyway?'_

"Splendid!" She maid rejoiced, "I should leave now, Little Viet. I hope you do take care of yourself, you hear? I hear those TV shows will get to you if you end up pregnant at such a young age. Oh dear, I can't imagine you there, love. I can only shake my head at those shows, such horrible shows. Always making those young couples uncomfortable when there are cameras everywhere! It is so terrible, I tell you."

The young girl watched as her maid continued to talk as she walked out of the kitchen. Viet smiled at her rambling and chuckled a little. Sometimes a little company like her wouldn't be so bad once in a while. Viet sighed as she put her dishes in the sink and began to walk upstairs. Now that she thought about it, when will this guy come over anyway? Viet shrugged and was about to walk in her room, but the doorbell rang.

"Must be the guy." Viet mumbled angrily as she walked all the way back downstairs. She maid it to her door and opened it. There she saw no one. She groaned in annoyance and was about to close the door, but a voice spoke out to her. Viet looked down and saw the same little girl that she saw earlier today.

"Hi!" She greeted.

Viet raised a brow and said, "Hey...Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Meimei thought for a moment and remembered she was holding a bento box. She smiled and said, "Kiku told me that Aniki is suppose to do stuff here and he told me to come here and give him his lunch!"

The older girl stared blankly at Meimei and asked, "Who's Kiku?"

"Kiku is that older boy that you saw who picked us up."

"I see."

Viet awkwardly stood there and invited the girl in. Meimei stepped inside and was amazed at how big the house was. Viet's mouth soon formed into a smile. She followed the small girl around as she continued to look around. Once she was done looking downstairs she decided to go upstairs. Viet giggled and showed Meimei to her room. Meimei happily ran inside and placed the bento on her dresser. Viet watched as the young child plopped herself on the bed.

"I take it that you like my room." Viet said as she sat down on the bed.

Meimei grinned, "Yeah! I don't have a room to myself. I have to share with Yong Soo."

"Aw that sucks." Viet commented, "How big is your house?"

The little girl thought for a moment, "Hmmmmm it's pretty small. When you enter the front door you already meet the up stairs. The second floor isn't that big, probably the size of your room."

"Wow." Viet mumbled.

Suddenly their conversation ended. They heard the doorbell ring. Viet smiled and said, "That must be your brother. I'm kind of excited meeting him."

Meimei grinned, "Yeah! He's the best~ Though he can be bossy."

"I'm sure." Viet said as she and Meimei made their way toward the door.

* * *

><p>"AIYAAH!" Yao complained, "So many big houses aru. Where's the house I'm suppose to work with?"<p>

The Chinese teen grumbled and turned a corner, "Where is it...? Where is it...?"

Yao's eyes lit up as he saw the house. He pulled to the side and saw a gray van parked on the driveway. The Chinese teen shrugged thinking that it is a family member or something. Yao got out of his car and made his way toward the front door. Though he froze as he reached the front. It seemed that the door was pried open by a crowbar. Yao grimaced and instantly kicked the door to the side.

"HELLO?" He shouted, "ANYONE HERE?"

Screams of two girls filled the house. Yao's ears perked up and he dashed toward the stairs. Foot steps hastily made their way to the second floor. Yao ran down the hall ways looking for the right room and in mere seconds he made his way toward a bedroom that was occupied by the helpless victims and the dangerous predator.

Yao tensed as he saw an overweight man with a sharp object slowly creeping on the two girls. By the looks of it it looked like Viet and his sister! Yao growled and tackled the man to the ground. The fat man shouted in rage as he tried to release himself from Yao's grip. Though the teen wouldn't allow it. He swiftly kicked the weapon away from the man and made his fists collide with the man's face.

As he was beating the man Yao shouted over his shoulder, "VIET! CALL THE POLICE! HURRY!"

Viet nodded slightly and took out her cell phone. She clung onto Meimei as she quickly dialed 911. Meimei hugged Viet and watched her older brother beating the man to a pulp. Though the fat man wouldn't give up without a fight. He punched Yao's nose, causing crimson blood to drip down. Yao groaned and continued his beating. In minutes, Yao knocked him out. The Chinese boy glared intently at the unconscious body, he quickly took a roll of duct-tape from Viet's desk and wrapped the criminal up.

The Chinese teen tiredly looked back at Viet and Meimei, who were stilling in a feeble position. Yao chuckled and opened his arms up to his younger sibling. Meimei released his grasp on the older girl and ran toward her Aniki. Little sobs were heard from the young girl as she hugged the boy. Yao sighed happily and stroked her hair.

Viet watched as the two were having their family moment. It touched her heart. Though she felt awkward just sitting there watching the two family members. So she stood up and told Yao and the police are here. He nodded and carried Meimei outside and saw that the Vietnamese was indeed right.

For a while the police force questioned the two teens and the girl. Minutes turned into hours and soon it grew dark when the police left. Meimei happily waved at the last of the police cars that left the house. She yawned and followed the two older teens inside Viet's house. Meimei sighed and told the two that she was tired. Viet's eyes softened and told her she could take a nap in her room. Meimie sleepily nodded and trudged upstairs.

Viet turned back and saw Yao stuffing a tissue up his nose, still trying to make his nosebleed to stop. The Vietnamese girl shook her head and took an ice pack from her freezer. She walked toward Yao and sat next to him. He raised a brow as he saw Viet placing the icepack on his forehead.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's suppose to ease the flow of blood or something." She mumbled.

"Ah."

The two were silent, but Viet spoke again. She needed to get it off her chest, "Thank you..."

Yao shrugged, "I would have done it for anyone."

Viet then took the icepack off Yao's forehead and said, "Well looks like it stopped."

"Hue." Yao said, now changing the subject, "Are you okay?"

Viet looked confused, "What do you mean?"

The long haired teen's eyes softened, "Come on..It must have been a scary experience. A gross guy breaking in your house with a weapon and doing God knows what to you... or to Meimei."

Yao looked away and continued on, "I-I mean seriously...If something terrible happened I don't know if I could ever forgive myself.."

The teen didn't hear the girl reply at all only sniffles were heard. Yao looked back at Viet and saw the girl trying to cover herself up with her sleeves. The way she tried to hide her face almost looked...cute. Yao blushed as he stared at the girl with those teary eyes and flushed cheeks. Though his blush soon died down. He quickly wrapped his arms around Viet and pulled her closer to him.

"S-Stop hugging m-me!" She hiccuped as she tried to release herself from Yao.

The boy shook his head, "No. You need this."

Viet continued on with her fruitless actions and soon enough she gave in to Yao's offer. She slowly hugged him back and buried her head on his chest, letting all her tears soak his shirt. Yao stroked her hair telling her sweet nothings in a form of a whisper.

Viet continued to let tears cascade down her cheeks. She clung onto the boy and mumbled, "I hate you for making me do this."

Yao chuckled, "Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Idk why but i tend to update like at 12pm-2am. Hahaha weird.**

**Though I had to stay up late to watch the Pac-man fight :] Pretty awesome boxing match cause he won AGAIN! **

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"Then little West just left me!" Gilbert exclaimed, "I swear, West is growing up faster than me."<p>

Elizabeta smiled, "He actually uses his brain."

Francis laughed, "Ludwig is a cute smart kid after all."

"Whatever." The German replied.

Elizabeta looked over to the side and saw Viet coming toward them. The Hungarian grinned and greeted the Asian girl with a wave. The other guys just nodded. Viet smiled and sat next to Elizabeta. The said brunette gave Viet a hug and asked her what happened yesterday.

"What do you mean?" Viet asked.

Francis rubbed his chin, "I heard that a man broke into your lovely home."

"Yeah!" Gilbert said, "My grandpa told me!"

"Ah..." Viet hesitated, she didn't want to tell them that Yao came over and saved her, "Yeah, but I called the cops."

"Damn." Gilbert commented, "If the awesome me were there I would totally beat the crap out of that unawesome guy."

"I'm sure you would." Elizabeta said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey look!" Francis said as he pointed at something in front of him, "It's Wang!"

The remaining three turned around and saw that the French student was right. The Chinese teen looked very worn out. His jeans were unusually dirty and his graphic shirt seemed to be ripped on the side. Viet's eyes were then widened, she noticed that the boy's hair was down. A smile crept on her lips as she stared at him. Was it weird to say that he looked better with his hair down? She could only giggle the thought away.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeta asked.

Viet immediately stopped and quickly thought of an excuse, "H-He just looks really girly."

Gilbert burst out laughing, "AW HELL YEAH! HAHAHA! NICE ONE, VIET! AHAHAHAH"

The Vietnamese gave her friends a weak smile as they laughed. Francis then shouted over to Yao, "NICE HAIR, WANG! WANNA GO OUT ON A DATE?"

The other students began to laugh at Francis's joke. Yao only stood there with a confused look and soon realized that he didn't tie his hair up today. The Asian boy flushed in embarrassment and quickly fled the room that the rest of the class was in and began to tie his hair up. Viet felt a pang of regret in her chest as she watched Yao walk off like that. Though what can she do? She didn't want to be teased badly for actually helping a poor kid like him.

Elizabeta's laughter died down as she spotted Katyusha and Vash walking towards them. Viet's guilty feeling soon went away as she saw her friends. She smiled and gave both of them an embrace. Katyusha grinned and brought her hand up and surprisingly Vash's hand was intertwined with her's. Viet and the rest were shocked at their sudden relationship. It was just so random, but they shrugged it off and congratulated the happy new couple.

Francis smiled slyly and said, "This means that our little Hue is the only one that is single."

Viet stuck her tongue out and said, "So? What about you?"

"Please!~" The blonde commented, "I am French~ I love ALL!"

"Uh-huh.."

_RIINGGG RIINGGG!_

Viet sighed and got up from her table, she had art class next. She walked toward her locker to put her stuff away as she did this she sensed a bubbly aura coming towards her. She turned toward her side and saw her friends, Belle and Antonio, or known by everyone else as the Tomato Couple. The Spaniard gave Belle a kiss goodbye and turned a corner to go to his next class. The Belgium girl giggled and gave Antonio a little wave as she walked toward her locker.

Viet grinned and greeted Belle who in return gave the Vietnamese a hearty smile. Belle slammed her locker and linked arms with her friend. As they walked toward their class they began to talk. The blonde girl heard about Viet's encounter with the criminal and asked if she was alright. All Viet could do was force a smile and told her that the police took care of it. She didn't want to tell her friend that a nobody saved her. That would be very embarrassing.

"We're HERE!" Belle exclaimed as they entered the room. All the students turned their attention toward the two friends with smiles or with blank looks. Viet looked at the back corner and saw that Yao was one of those people who held the blank look.

Belle got closer to Viet and mumbled, "Ugh...Looks like Wang took our spot. I guess we should move somewhere else now."

"Ah!" Viet said, "Why don't we just sit by him? It's still our same spot even though its not the corner."

"I got you." Belle said with a smile, "You just don't want to sit up front, huh?"

Viet flushed crimson red, "Y-Yeah sure."

Belle laughed and dragged her friend toward Yao, who still sported the hallow look. The Beligum was about to sit next to Yao, but Viet knew the minute she sat next to him her friend will start to tease the boy. So the Vietnamese quickly took the seat earning a quirk of a brow from her blonde friend. Viet sheepishly smiled and told her that she didn't want her friend to be infected by Wang's germs.

Her friend laughed at the joke and nodded. Viet then glanced over at Yao and saw hurt in his eyes. She felt terrible for saying that so she gave the boy a quick sorry before continuing her conversation with Belle.

Yao sighed and turned his attention toward the front where their teacher made her grand entrance. The young red head smiled gleefully and clapped her hands to grab her students attention. She gave them a cheeky grin and exclaimed, "NOW! Today we shall deal with clay. I shall pass out a tub of white clay and I want you to sculpt!"

The Chinese boy chuckled at his teacher. Sometimes she just amuses him. He then placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. He then turned his attention toward Viet. The girl that always has it hard. Rich life but no happiness, many people in her life but no one actually knows her. Yao continued to stare but soon stopped when he saw a tub of clay in front of him. He wasn't paying attention so he doesn't know what to sculpt.

Yao raised his hand and asked, "Um, what were we suppose to do again?"

His teacher smiled warmly at him and replied, "An animal."

"Ah."

The teen sighed and took his blob a clay. What should he make? A panda? He shrugged and began to make the body of the mammal. He squinted his eyes as he smoothed the clay out. Yao then made another face as he made the ears, snout, and paws. Minutes passed and soon he was finished. He grinned and turned his attention toward Viet. The first thing he noticed was that her Belgium friend was missing.

"Hey." He said, "Where's that blonde girl?"

Viet shrugged and replied, "If you were paying attention she was feeling sick and she had to go home."

"Oh." Yao said awkwardly. "So... What are you making?"

The Vietnamese gave Yao a cold glare and said, "Shut up will you? Not everyone can work as fast as you."

Yao smiled and said, "Sure. Whatever you say, Hue."

Viet watched as the Chinese boy turned his head toward his creation. She must admit it wasn't that bad. In fact it looked amazing, like someone more professional sculpted that. Viet turned back to her figure and frowned. Sculpting wasn't really her thing, she preferred a simple pencil and paper. Not this crap. In minutes, Viet finally finished her sculpture. She wiped her hands with a hand towel and stared at it.

"I like it aru."

She turned her head and saw Yao there resting his head on on his hand, looking amused as ever. Viet's face turned red from annoyance and said, "Shut up! It's not the best, okay? It sucks camel ass."

"Camel ass?" Yao asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Viet glared, "Y'know what I mean."

The long haired teen gave her a smile, "Well I do like it."

"You're panda looks better. It actually looks like an animal." Viet muttered.

The boy grinned, "Thanks. I like your wolf."

"You know what it is?" She asked in disbelief, her teacher didn't even know what it was! And she's suppose to be an art teacher.

Yao raised a brow, "Well yeah, it is suppose to be a wolf, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Viet replied and then asked, "So why did you make a panda?"

Yao turned to look at his creation and smiled a bit, "It comes from China and my siblings love them. One of them carries a stuffed panda bear around the house and when I was younger I would go to the zoo with my parents and just look at the pandas all day."

Viet pictured a younger Yao looking at the pandas with an older man and woman with some of his features. She giggled at the thought. Yao saw this and smiled, "Yeah. I remember that they would have to kick us out cause it was closing time."

"That's cute." Viet commented quietly.

Yao heard this and blushed, but he didn't say anything. He just asked, "So why did you make a wolf?"

Viet looked at her lap and stared for a few seconds. She looked up at Yao and gave him a weak smile as she almost said in a whisper, "I love wolves."

"Why?" Yao asked gently.

She looked back at the sculpture and replied, "When I was little, one of the servants read this story to me. It was this children's book called, 'The Lost Pup.' and the servant would read it every night to me."

"What was the story about?" He asked once again.

Viet began to play with the sculpture's tail. She sighed and said, "It was about a pup that got lost in the woods. He was lost for days and during those days he would go on adventures with the other animals he met along. Then one day his parents found him and they lived happily ever after."

Yao smiled, "That sounds really nice."

"Mhmm." Viet said, "When I was little, I would always think that I was the lost pup and since my parents were always gone, I would think that they lost me and were traveling all around the world looking for me and only me."

Yao's smile soon turned into a frown as he watched the girl tearing up. But she quickly wiped the tears away as she continued, "A-And then when I sleep... I would dream that my parents finally found me and that we lived happily ever after just like in the book. But that never happened."

The Chinese teen stayed silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I haven't seen them for 13 years." She said now with dry eyes, "I've only gotten cards from them during the holidays and my birthdays."

"Viet..." Yao began, "I'm sorry."

The Vietnamese closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And suddenly the bell rang. All the students left their sculptures on the tables and left the room, the only remaining people were the teacher and Yao and Viet. Viet opened her eyes and gave Yao a smile that held no emotion.

"Come on, we have Spanish." And with that said, Viet got up and left the art room with Yao there all by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My laptop froze while i was working on this. it pissed me off cause I had to restart it and everything so i figured that i should hurry and finish this and update the story.**

**The Lost Pup was kinda a made up story so dont ask if its a real story xD cause its not. **

**Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Viet groaned as she reached her home. She entered the yard and was so busy focusing her eyes on the front door that she didn't notice little kids running around. A young boy with dull brown eyes was curious with the worn out girl and decided to greet her as she opened the door. Viet turned her head to the right and saw the Japanese boy giving her a small smile. It almost touched her heart. <em>Almost.<em>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shouted.

The boy's smile turned into a frown, "Aniki is doing work here."

"Aniki?" Viet mumbled, "You're that Kiku kid, right? From the park."

"Yeah." Kiku exclaimed, "The one there running after Yong Soo and Meimei is Hong."

"I see." She replied, not wanting to continue their conversation. But before she could even step foot in the house, Viet heard a hearty laugh. Both Kiku and Viet turned around and saw Yao with open arms. Viet was very tempted to go up to him and greet him with an embrace, but she saw that that hug of his was only for the little ones. She watched as Kiku and the rest dashed toward their older brother with smiles and giggles following along.

Yao grinned and gave them all a big hug. He released the children and watched as they ran off doing what they were previously doing. The Chinese teen walked toward Viet and gave her a slight nod and a small smile. Viet could only nod in return for she didn't know how else to greet the boy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "You're wearing jeans and a tank top and all. Plus you're dirty."

The long haired teen shrugged and replied, "Well you know, the parents hired me to fix up the place."

"YOU'RE the guy that's suppose to do that?" Viet asked, clearly bewildered, "I-I thought it would be an older guy that looked more experienced!"

Yao smiled, "I WAS suppose to come and discuss this with you yesterday, but since..."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Viet butted in, "I get it, I get it."

He chuckled and asked, "Since I'm here and so are the little ones, do you mind watching them aru?"

"As in babysitting?" She asked in a rude tone.

Yao thought for a moment and replied, "Nah. Kiku is a big boy. He can watch those little guys. Can you just keep them in the house while I work? Just put them in a room and they can entertain themselves and just check on them once in a while."

Viet hesitated, she didn't want to do this. Especially after a long day at school. But she thought back at today's events. Those insults that she had to make toward him and those mean kids picking on Yao during the school days. Maybe she could do this for him so she could feel less guilty. Viet gave him a smile and nodded her head. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw his expression turn cheerful.

"Thank you so much, Viet!" Yao exclaimed, "I'll make it up to you!"

"You still owe me for saving your life, Wang." She replied back.

Yao grinned, "Don't worry. I'll do something."

Viet chuckled, "I'm sure, kid."

The Chinese teen laughed and called the kids over toward them. Each child ran toward the two older teens and listened to their Aniki as he told them that they were going inside Viet's house. Yong Soo was very excited, he began to jump up and down. He clung onto Viet's arm and began to pull her inside the building, he really wanted to go inside a house that was way way bigger than his. Kiku and Hong were very excited as well, but kept it casual. Kiku did hear that comment that Yao said about him being a big boy. He had to prove it. As for Hong he just didn't want to act that rude as his little brother.

Meimei giggled and grabbed Viet's other hand as they entered the house. Many 'oohs' and 'aahhs' were heard from the children. Viet saw their reaction and smiled a bit. It was very cute. She watched as Yong Soo and Kiku ran toward the kitchen and Hong stepping toward the grand piano. Viet looked toward her side and saw that Meimei still occupied her hand. The young girl looked up at the older girl and grinned.

"They love your house!" Meimei exclaimed.

Viet nodded, "Yeah. You guys can just stay downstairs while I go upstairs."

Meimei thought for a moment and asked, "Are you sure?"

The Vietnamese shrugged and replied, "Yeah. I mean what damage can you guys do?"

"Well..." The girl said, "You don't know my brothers..."

Viet chuckled, "Just go in the kitchen and help yourselves to some food."

Meimei's eyes lit up and nodded. She ran towards Hong and told him about the food and ran toward the kitchen with their other brothers. Viet smiled and shook her head as she walked up the stairs. She entered her room and changed into sweats and a plain t-shirt. She plopped on her bed and sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and took a nap for maybe an hour. It was nice and quiet. Sometimes it was nice living alone.

_**CRASH!**_

"Fuck." She muttered, "I forgot about those kids..."

Viet got up from her bed and walked down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen she saw that it was a complete mess. There was flour everywhere, broken egg shells here and there, and spilt milk on the counter table top. She groaned in irritation and asked what was going on. The kids froze when they heard her voice. Yong Soo was covered in flour, Hong's shirt was wet, Meimei and Kiku had many stains on their clothes.

"KIKU WOULDN'T LET ME MAKE PANCAKES!" Yong Soo shouted, "HE'S SUCH A JERK!"

Kiku glared at the younger boy and said, "Yong Soo wouldn't let me cook it for him!"

"I WANTED TO MAKE IT BY MYSELF AND SHOW ANIKI AND HIS LADY FRIEND!"

"Well now you ruined it."

Yong Soo glared and by the looks of it it seems like he was about to cry, "I'M GOING TO TELL ANIKI!"

Viet nervously chuckled and approached the boys. "Now c'mon..." She said, "Why don't we get you cleaned up. Once we're done I can cook you guys pancakes."

"YAY!" Yong Soo cheered.

Meimei giggled and started to run upstairs with her brothers following behind her. Viet sighed and followed the kids and found them in the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and took out a bunch of wash cloths. She damped the cloth in warm water and began to wash each child's face and arms. Once she was done she stared at the kids and saw that their clothes were awfully filthy.

"Hmmm...I think I have some small clothes for you guys." Viet said as she walked away, "Stay in the bathroom!"

"BATHROOM FIGHT!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Shut up." Hong commented.

Viet shook her head as she entered her room. She took old clothes that didn't fit her anymore and came back in the bathroom to find bubbles everywhere.

"I've been gone for a FEW seconds and you managed to do THAT?"

Hong nodded and pointed at the Korean boy, who protested in response. Viet groaned again and gave the kids their clothes. Once they were done changing they ran out of the bathroom and found their way in Viet's room. The Vietnamese growled as she saw the kids jumping on her bed. But she didn't do anything. She didn't feel like yelling at them.

"HEY! HEY!" Yong Soo shouted, "CAN YOU TELL US A STORY?"

"Yeah." Hong agreed as he stopped jumping, "Aniki always tells us stories."

The other three stopped jumping and sat down, staring at the Vietnamese waiting for her to tell a story. Viet stared at each face. All so innocent and adorable, she could just squeal. The older girl sighed and sat in between Meimei and Kiku.

"Umm.." Viet said, "I'm not good with story telling."

"That's okay!" Kiku said, "I'm not either."

Viet smiled and replied, "Uhhm. How about the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

Yong Soo frowned, "What's that one?"

"Well..." Viet said, "Its about a boy and a girl falling in love."

"Gross!"

Hong glared at Yong Soo and said, "I wanna hear it. Aniki never told us any European stories before."

"I guess it shall be interesting." Kiku commented.

"Of course!" Meimei exclaimed, "It's going to be adorable! Right, Viet?"

Viet chuckled, "There's fighting and death in it."

"OH! I WANNA HEAR IT THEN!" The Korean boy shouted.

"Okay. Once a upon a time." Viet began. She looked to her sides and saw the kids snuggling up toward her. A warm feeling was in her chest. A feeling she hasn't felt in ages. She smiled and continued, "There were two families that always fought."

* * *

><p>Yao sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Hours passed and it was growing dark. It was probably supper time. The teen put his tools in the van and wiped his dirty hands on his pants. He walked toward the front door and removed his boots. The boy stepped inside and found the place awfully quiet. He stepped in the kitchen to find it a complete mess. He chuckled and figured that his siblings had done this. He explored the first floor and found no trace of his family and Viet.<p>

He then turned his attention toward the stairs. He walked up the steps and explored the second floor. After searching a few rooms he found a bathroom that was soaking wet. He sighed and found towels in the closet. Yao then began to wipe the bathroom dry. He didn't want to leave the place without taking responsibility for his family's actions. Once he was done he finally found his family. He stepped inside a room which was clearly Viet's, and found his siblings cuddled on the bed with Viet next to them. They all seemed to be sleeping.

Yao walked toward Viet and shook her. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and by the looks of it she seemed confused by Yao's presence. It took her a few seconds for her to remember why. Viet sighed and got up from the bed and walked out of the room with Yao. She stretched and listened as Yao began to talk.

"Sorry for the trouble they caused." Yao said, "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Just then Viet's stomach growled. She blushed terribly and looked up at Yao who smiled. He chuckled and said, "I'll make dinner."

Viet watched as the teen walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. She sighed once again and followed her Chinese classmate. As she entered she already found the boy mopping the floors. She blushed and told him that there was no need for him to clean up. Though Yao ignored her and continued to clean the floors. In minutes he was done and soon he began to take out ingredients out of the fridge.

The Vietnamese took a seat on the counter and watched as Yao began to heat pots and pans. He seemed like a professional. Yao sensed her staring and looked back at her with a smile. Viet saw this and glared back at Yao. He chuckled and leaned on the counter just staring back at her.

"What about the pan?" Viet asked.

"It takes a while to heat up." Yao said with a shrug, "So did you have fun with my siblings?"

"They're a handful." Viet said with a groan, "Including the youngest one."

Yao chuckled, "Yeah. Yong Soo is troublesome."

"I didn't know you had so many siblings."

"Hong is the only one that is actually blood related to me and Meimei is just a half sibling. Kiku and Yong Soo were the ones that were adopted." Yao said.

"Wow." Viet exclaimed, "You're parents must love kids."

Yao laughed, "Yeah. Too bad they can't see them grow up."

"Are they traveling?" Viet asked.

"They're dead."

"A-Ah..."

The Chinese boy sighed, "I'm really thankful that Uncle Shin took us in, but he's in debt. So he can't properly take care of us. I took this job to help us get through. Uncle Shin just pays for simple things like cleaning stuff and all. He does that cause I make him aru. I don't want him to spend too much on us."

"I see.." Viet commented, she didn't know what else to say.

"What about your parents?" Yao then asked, "What are they like?"

Viet thought for a moment, "They seem nice..."

Yao noticed she hesitated. The boy then realized that she had told her she hasn't seem them in 13 years. He flushed in embarrassment and told her that she didn't need to continue on. Yao then asked what were her friends like.

"They're great." Viet commented, "Though it's sad. I've known them for years, but they hardly know me. They don't know my favorite foods or what I like. They think that if your rich then that's all we have in common. I know Elizabeta and Katyusha actually pay attention to me and so does Belle but they don't see through me like they do with each other. It...It makes me feel like I'm a nobody to them"

"Like me?"

"Huh?"

Yao turned the stove off and sat next to Viet. He stared at her and said, "You're friends love you, Viet. But you don't spend enough time with them. Only in school. That's why they hardly know you unlike me."

"You don't know anything about me." Viet said coldly.

He took a deep breath and said, "I've been in your school in mere months. I've noticed things that your friends haven't. The way you look out the window. I can see the longing in your eyes that you crave for a family. The way you hesitate when your friends make fun of me, you want to defend me, but you can't, because you're afraid of the aftermath of it."

Viet's face turned crimson red as she heard this. She looked away, trying to avoid his gaze, but she felt his rough hand under her chin. He made her look at him as he continued on, "Right now, you looked away because you can't believe I've noticed this many things about you."

Yao then leaned near Viet. He could feel her breath on him. Viet's heart began to beat faster as he grew near. Both began to close their eyes, preparing for their lips to make contact. Before they couldn't meet, Yao murmured.

"I've...I've liked you a lot for a while.."

"M-Me too.."

Viet then felt his lips pressed against hers. A feeling that she was unfamiliar with. The feeling scared her, it opened new doors for her to explore. The feeling she had never felt before was scary, but in a strange way she wanted more of it. Their lips moved together for a bit and soon they pulled apart. They both looked at each other for a while with red faces.

"Whoa... They must be really hungry since they're eating each others faces." Yong Soo exclaimed.

Both teen turned around and found little kids staring at the two with confused looks. Meimei snickered at Yong Soo's comment while the other two boys had red faces. The Korean child ignored his siblings reactions and made his way toward the table where he demanded food.

"Stupid kids..." Viet mumbled angrily as she began to set up the table. Yao went back to cooking and chuckled at Viet's rude comments on his siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GASP! They kissed 0: ! **

**So yeah review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Viet watched as Yao's siblings began to eat the food in front of them. Yao sighed happily as he smelled the fresh brewed cup of tea he made for himself. The boy looked over at Viet who was staring at him. He smiled and offered to pour a cup of tea for Viet. She shook her head and looked at her plate. It was filled with rice, smoked Herring, diced pork, teryaki chicken, and vegetables. Her hand picked up a fork and a spoon and she began to eat along with the rest.<p>

Yao watched as her eyes widened with delight. He could feel a smile creep upon his lips as he continued to watch the host gorge herself with more food. He chuckled and took a sip of his tea and began to eat as well. Viet took a another bite of the Herring as she watched the people around her. Yong Soo grabbed another spoonful of rice, Yao trying to get Meimei to eat her vegetables, Hong sliced his Herring to smaller bites, and Kiku shoving more pork and rice into his mouth.

"Do you want some tea?" Yao asked, "It helps digest the food."

Viet shrugged, "Sure, but I'm not really a big fan of tea."

"Aniki's tea is the best!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "It tastes really good!"

Kiku nodded, "It doesn't taste too bitter."

"Nor too sweet!" Hong commented.

Meimei grinned, "It's perfect~!"

Viet looked at Yao and at the little children who were still eating. She sighed and accepted the cup of tea and was surprised by the taste. Those kids were right! Viet grinned at Yao who smiled back. An hour pasted and finally their meal was finished. The Chinese teen got up and began to pick up the dishes. He placed them on the sink and told her to go somewhere else while he finish cleaning. Viet was about to protest but Hong and Meimei pulled her toward the living room.

They pushed her on the couch and Kiku asked, "Can you finish the story?"

Viet chuckled and nodded, "Okay, where was I?"

"Oh! The part when Romeo found Juliet dead!" Hong exclaimed.

She smiled and continued the story. Just as she finished Yao came walking in. She watched as Kiku ran up to the teen and jumped on the older boy's back. The Japanese wrapped his arms and legs around Yao and rested his head on the shoulder. Yao then picked up Yong Soo and placed him on his shoulder and Hong on the other. Viet smiled as she watched as the teen picked up Meimei and held her in his arms.

"Well then time to go kiddies." Yao said, "Say bye to Viet."

"BYEE~" They all choursed.

"Bye." She said back and watched as the Wang family left her home. Viet closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to find the sink still piled high. Her face held a confused expression, didn't Yao wash those dishes? She walked toward the sink and found a note.

Dear Hue,

I decided to not wash them since I cooked dinner. Have fun with those dishes.

-Yao

"Damn it, Wang..." Viet cursed as she rolled her sleeves up.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Belle exclaimed as she ran toward Viet, Elizabeta, and Katyusha.<p>

"What?" The Ukraine girl asked.

Belle grinned, "There's going to be a ball next in six weeks!"

"A ball?" Viet grimaced, "Ugh. I hate dressing up."

"It's going to be great~!" Belle purred happily, "I can't wait for Antonio to ask me."

Elizabeta grinned, "I hope Gilbert won't be too lazy to ask me."

"Vash would probably might not go." Katyusha said, "Y'know him and saving money."

"What's the point of him saving money if he's already rich?" Viet scoffed, "There's no need too."

"I spend my own money, Hue. Not my parent's money." A deeper voice said.

All four girls turned around and saw Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur, and Vash. The blonde boy frowned at the Vietnamese and walked over to Katyusha. He whispered something in her ear, grabbed her hand, and walked away from their group of friends. The silver-haired girl turned back to her friends and gave them a smile.

Viet then turned back to the boys and saw Arthur blushing as he mumbled something to his two friends. Gilbert and Antonio high-fived each other and took their girlfriends away, leaving Arthur and Viet to themselves. The British boy smiled politely and placed his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Arthur?" Viet asked.

The boy chuckled and said, "Now Viet you heard in the halls that a ball is going to happen."

"Yeah."

"Well..." Arthur said, "Would you like to accompany me to the ball?"

Viet blushed and looked away, "A-Aw Arthur...I would love too but..."

The blonde watched as Viet's eyes traveled toward Wang, who was opening his locker. A fire of rage filled Arthur's chest as Viet smiled secretly at Yao. '_Viet must really fancy you, Wang. Since she's here staring at you.'_ Arthur thought angrily, '_Bloody git. I'll just have to get you out of the picture.'_

Viet looked back at Arthur and said, "I-I'm sorry, but it's just I want to go...to go with someone else."

"Understandable." Arthur said forcing a smile, "Though I do wish you would still think about my offer. I'll stay available just for you, Miss Hue."

The Vietnamese laughed and nodded her head, "I will. Thanks for understanding, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur watched as Viet followed the same hallway that their friends took. He sighed with a goof-ball smile on his face. Though his bushy brows furrowed as he made his way toward Yao, who just closed his locker. Arthur leaned against the next locker to Yao's and glared at the boy. The British teen didn't understand why she would fancy this wanker. First, he doesn't acquire the school's uniform. His robes are merely dirty jeans with some pathetic graphic t-shirt and of course worn out gym-shoes that are in need of repair. That's one reason why Viet can't go with that guy! He dresses like a homeless man.

"What do you want, Kirkland." Yao said as he looked through his books.

Arthur frowned, "Look at me when you are speaking, Wang. It's pretty rude."

Yao sighed and stared at Arthur with a blank look, "Fine. What do you want."

"I have noticed that you fancy Viet." Arthur commented, "Seems pretty unreasonable."

"Oh?" Yao said with an amused look, "You upset that I might ask her to the ball?"

"You know about the ball?"

"Of course. EVERYONE has been talking about it."

The blonde gritted his teeth, "I see.. Well don't bother asking her."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to ask her." Arthur said, "If you ask her...I swear by my mother's name I'll do something terrible to you."

Yao glared, "I'm not scared of you."

The Chinese teen watched as Arthur backed away slowly. The blonde chuckled darkly and said, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, mate."

And with that said Arthur left.

Yao just stood there watching the boy leave him. The Chinese teen shook his head and headed toward his next class which didn't have Viet in it.

* * *

><p>A certain Vietnamese girl doodled in her notebook as she waited for class to begin. She guided her pen on the lined paper and began to draw a bear. Her lips formed into a smile as she finished it. It was a polar bear. Though she began to make spots on the ears and eyes, the arms and legs. She turned it into a panda. Viet then raised a brow. The panda bear reminded her of someone. Oh yes...It reminded her of Yao.<p>

"Hello."

Viet turned her head and expected it to be Yao. But her hopes fell when she saw Arthur. The boy smiled modestly at her and began to talk. Viet nodded polity as he sat down next to her, truth be told she just tuned out the British teen. She was about to turn her head toward the front but she heard Yao's name in a sentence. That's when she began to listen.

"So that's what I heard."

Viet shook her head and asked, "Can you repeat that please?"

Arthur smirked, he finally got her attention, "I heard that Wang has been taking drugs."

"Really?" Viet was really interested.

"Yes. Opium." Arthur said as he pulled on a shameful expression, "Poor lad. He must be going through hard times since he is going through those awful drugs."

The Asian girl seemed very worried. She bit her lip and asked, "W-Where did he get the opium?"

"I heard that Gilbert snuck some in the school and gave it to him." He replied, "Awful timing if you think about it."

"I see.."

Arthur then gave Viet a concern look, "Promise me this, Viet. Stay away from, Wang? If you stick around him or anything something terrible will happen. Ignore him and don't speak to him. People who do drugs can do a lot of messed up things."

Viet nodded, "I got it. Thanks for warning me Arthur."

Her friend smiled, "The pleasure was all mine."

Viet then gave Arthur a confused look, "By the way, what kind of hard times is he going through?"

"I..I believe his uncle died in an accident." Arthur quickly said. He didn't think that she would ask that.

The Vietnamese's eyes widened, "T-That's horrible!"

"I know..." Arthur murmured. He then got up and looked back at Viet, "I'll be right back. I have to go to the nurse's office."

Viet nodded and watched as the British teen walked out of the room. Once Arthur was out of the room he quickly fled to the boy's restroom. He checked every stall and saw that they were empty. He smiled and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and pressed the device against his ear, waiting for a certain someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A deep voice greeted.

"Yes..." Arthur said, "I need a job to be done."

"Oh?"

Arthur smiled, "Mhmm. I need you to get rid of this man that works in a pharmacy in my town. A man that goes by Shin or "Shinatty" Wang."

"Ah. Alright. Leave the body or hide it?"

"Leave it." Arthur said, "I need it to look like an accident."

"Alright."

_Beep...Beep..._

Arthur flipped his phone closed and chuckled. He looked in the mirror and smiled, "How many times have I called that man now? Seven? Nine? I think it's the ninth time now. Oh dear...I should stop using him when I want to get _rid_ of the things. But he is indeed useful."

He placed his phone back in his pocket and left the bathroom with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gawd Arthur what have you done! D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>The bell rang and students fled out of the classrooms and into the hallways. It was Friday and school just finished. Yao unlocked his locker and began to put his books in it. As he did so he saw Arthur walking up to him with a smug look. The Chinese teen rolled his eyes at him and ignored him as he stood right next to him. Arthur coughed on the boy which made Yao turn his head toward him with a glare.<p>

"Hello Wang." Arthur greeted.

"Hm."

"Viet told me to tell you to stop going over to her house." He said, "Says that you don't need to come by and fix things up. Also you have to stay away from her."

Yao grunted, "I don't believe you. Let her say that to me face to face."

The British boy shrugged, "Well...Alright. Though I told you for your own old, old chap."

"I don't need that from you, Kirkland." The other teen said.

Arthur smiled in a sick manner and gave the boy a small nod. Yao shook his head at the blonde as he watched him walk away toward his group of friends. The Chinese teen walked out of the building and saw Viet walking by herself. Yao felt his stomach feeling quite odd and queasy, but he ignored it. He jogged up to the Vietnamese and greeted her with a grin.

Though his grin faded as he sensed her trying to walk faster. He raised a brow and asked what's wrong. Viet sighed in annoyance and said, "Didn't Arthur tell you to stay away from me?"

Yao frowned, "I thought he was joking around."

"Nope." Viet replied and continued with her fast pace.

"Whoa!" Yao exclaimed, "So just like that? Did I do something wrong last night? I mean if it's the dishes then I can wash up some dishes for you or something!"

"No." Viet said, "It's not the dishes. I'm...I'm just having _problems_ right now."

"Problems?"

'_Problems about you taking those god awful drugs.'_ Viet angrily, "Yeah."

"I see.." Yao said in a thoughtful manner, "But...I want to ask you something."

Viet sighed and stopped walking, "What?"

"I-I..." Yao nervously began, "Would...Wanna going to the ball with me?"

The girl's facial expression was very confusing to Yao. He couldn't read it at all! Viet on the other hand was screaming yes in her head, but she remembered what Arthur had told her. People that do drugs are the troublesome ones. She bit her lip and shook her head. Yao's heart broke into pieces immediately once she silently said no. Didn't she share the same feelings? They kissed after all! The Chinese student was very heartbroken, he really wanted to know why she rejected him, but he couldn't ask because Viet just walked off.

"Hey!" Yao exclaimed as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. Viet glared at the Chinese teen and he glared back. "What's wrong, Viet?" He said in a hurtful tone, "Tell me so I can fix it."

The Vietnamese bit her lip and replied, "Arthur told me that you've been doing drugs. Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Yao immediately shot back, "I would never!"

Viet furrowed her brows, "Are you sure you're not lying?"

Yao nodded, "Yeah! In fact I'll take you to my house to PROVE to you that I'm not."

Viet didn't have anytime to protest because Yao took her hand and ran toward the opposite side of town. As they walked Viet noticed the change of scenery as they crossed a train track. The homes were smaller than the ones on the other side. The grocery stores seemed less fancy and not as presenting and the sidewalks and roads were cracked. The Vietnamese unconsciously squeezed Yao's hand as she felt a nerve of uneasiness in her stomach.

Yao sensed this and gave Viet a smile, "Don't worry I know it looks scary, but the people here are very nice aru."

Viet smiled back, "Alright."

A few more minutes went by and finally they made it to Yao's home. Viet's eyes wandered about as she looked at his home. It was very small and quaint, probably good for a three person family, but then again he was home with a bunch of small kids. The yard looks wonderful, grass looks freshly cut, flowers surrounds the home and a tree was right in front of the house as well with a tire swing on it.

She looked at Yao and saw him smiling. He turned to her and said, "Yup. Meimei and I plant the flowers every year while the boys play on the tree."

"Sounds like fun." Viet commented.

"Haha. Yeah." He replied, "Maybe this summer you could come over and help?"

The Asian girl smiled and nodded, "Maybe."

Yao chuckled and led his guest toward the door. He took his keys and unlocked the front door. Once he opened it he stepped inside and removed his shoes. Viet followed his actions and once she was done she looked at the home.

Right on front of her she was greeted by a small staircase just like what Meimei had said. She turned to her right and saw another staircase but it was leading it to a downstairs. She went down and saw that it was a living room with a TV set and a couple of video game consoles. She heard a male voice up the stairs and decided to follow it. She went up the other staircase and saw a kitchen and a small hallway that led to a few rooms and a bathroom. Viet went in the kitchen and saw Yao scolding Hong. She looked at the smaller boy and saw that he was pouting.

"Don't EVER do that again! Do you hear me?" Yao exclaimed in an upset manner.

"Yes sir..." Hong mumbled.

Yao nodded and pointed out toward the few rooms, "Now go to your room and once our guest is gone we shall discuss your punishment."

Viet watched as the little boy walk away in a shameful manner. He walked passed the Vietnamese and went into one of the rooms with a sad look. She then turned back to Yao and saw him sighing in annoyance. He rubbed his temples and walked toward Viet with a sheepish expression.

"What happened?" Viet asked with a smile.

"Hong decided not to do his report again." Yao sighed, "I always remind him but he tends to do it later and then never does it."

"Poor kid."

"Yep." Yao exclaimed. He looked at Viet with a confused looked and asked, "Why did I bring you here again?"

Viet rolled her eyes, "To show me that you don't take drugs."

"Oh yeah!" Yao said, "Well come with me to my room. I keep EVERYTHING in there. I can't leave it out here cause of the kids, y'know."

Yao led Viet into his room and let the girl explore. He plopped on his bed and decided to take a nap while Viet was looking around. The Vietnamese saw this and stifled a giggle, he just looks cute like that. She shook her head and looked at the boy's room. It was a bit messy she must admit, with some clothes on the ground. Though it was nice. He had a bed, a nightstand, and a desk with a chair. He also has some CDs lying around and a laptop in the corner.

"Nothing so far." Viet mumbled as she reached the boy's closet. She opened the door and saw a pile of clothes. Viet's nose crinkled as she sniffed it. It was awful. She quickly closed it and decided sit on the chair next to the desk. She spun around until she grew bored. Viet stopped and closed her eyes trying to make the dizziness stop. She opened one eye and saw that Yao was still sleeping.

"Of course." She muttered with a smile, "Maybe...Maybe I can go to the ball with him."

Viet chuckled at the thought and carelessly opened a drawer that was on the side of the desk. She glanced at the objects in it and was about to close it again, but something caught her eye. A brown paper bag? She then blushed when she heard her stomach growl. Maybe there was some food in that bag. She smiled to herself and took the bag, she opened the bag and fished her hand in to fetch whatever is in there.

Though she frowned as she felt a hard wooden stick in there. She pulled it out and gasped lightly at what she held in her hand. A pipe? An _opium_ pipe! She shook her head in denial and decided to investigate further.

"What do you have?"

Viet turned around and saw that Yao was sitting up with an intent look on his face. Viet gritted her teeth and replied, "Why do you have THIS in your desk?"

Yao was very confused by this. What does she mean? His eyes then trailed toward a brown paper bag. The same bag that Arthur had given him some days ago. "Oh shit..." He mumbled and quickly got up to snatch the bag from her.

"I KNEW IT!" She cried out, "I JUST KNEW IT!"

The long haired teen was hurt and exclaimed, "Viet please! You know me! I would NEVER take this crap!"

Viet glared, "Why do you have that stuff in your desk?"

Yao stiffened. How the hell was he suppose to tell her that Arthur gave him that? He sighed and scratched his neck, "I was holding it for someone."

"Lies." Viet quickly said.

"UGH!" Yao groaned. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Viet come on! Please! Just forget this crap and just please would you go to the ball with me?"

Yao saw that Viet stayed silent. The Chinese teen smiled gently and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her. Viet can see honesty in his eyes, how can she not believe that? She smiled back and said, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Yao huskily whispered and gave her a peck on her lips, "You have all the time in the world."

Viet blushed and said, "Thanks...I should be going now."

Yao nodded, "That should be best. I have to talk to Hong."

The Chinese teen then led his guest out of his room and down the small stairs. He opened the door and gave Viet one last kiss. He pulled back and smiled, "I would recommend that you should go with me aru. I think it's the best choice." Yao gave her a little wink and closed the door.

Viet smiled and shook her head as she walked away from the house. The young teen finally crossed the railroad and was finally in the familiar part of town. She then suddenly felt her pocket vibrating. The girl fished her hand in her pocket to reach her phone. She got a text! Viet flipped her phone and saw that the message was from Katyusha. Viet raised a brow and opened the message.

_VIET! YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE PHARMACY OWNED BY THAT CHINESE MAN! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! D:_

"W-What..?" Viet mumbled, "Chinese man?"

Suddenly something clicked in her head, "Uncle Shin!" She exclaimed and dashed off to where Katyusha has told her to go. With her heart racing and face sweating, she couldn't imagine what kind of gruesome sight that her friend has texted her about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gawd what will happen next? D:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Viet's legs felt dead after she ran a mile or so, but she ignored it. She kept on going and within a few more minutes she finally got to the pharmacy. She saw a large crowd drawing near the store. Viet stopped and stared at the scene. Bullet holes were obviously there in the building, windows broken and bits of glass were everywhere. Viet slowly grew closer and pushed every person that was in the way. When she finally made it to the front she gasped.<p>

There was the old man himself, lying there as lifeless as a rock. Viet felt sick as she saw blood still oozing out of him. A couple of bullet wounds were there on his chest and his clothes were awfully bloody. Suddenly the girl felt a hand on her shoulder. Viet tensed and whipped her head around to find Katyusha and Vash there with worried looks.

Vash watched as his friend embraced his girlfriend. The Swiss boy frowned and watched the girl grieve. Though he was wondering why she was. Sure it was a sad sight and she has the right to cry over this, even Katyusha cried! Though the Viet he knew wouldn't cry, she would bottle it up. Vash was very tempted to ask, but he thought it would be better if he saved it for later.

"It's alright, Viet." Katyusha comforted.

"Oh Katyusha!" Viet cried out, "This is terrible! How will Yao react?"

"Yao?" Vash questioned.

The long haired girl nodded and wiped her face with her sleeves, "Y-Yeah...So?"

"How do you know that Wang knows that old man?" Vash asked slowly.

Katyusha looked at her friend warmly and said, "Do you mind telling us?"

Viet thought for a moment. She could tell the couple, they weren't as bad as Gilbert or Francis. The young Vietnamese sighed and silently nodded her head. The Swiss teen grunted and led the two girls to a bench that was near by. They needed to get away from that gruesome sight. Vash was the first to plop down on the wooden bench. He stared at the two standing girls and nodded at the two.

The Ukraine girl sat next to her boyfriend and made Viet sit next to her. The couple stared at Viet, waiting for her to tell her tale. They watched as she took a deep breath and soon began to tell her story. Viet fiddled with her thumbs as she started, "Remember that incident when those jocks...were beating up Yao?"

Vash snorted. Of course he remembered, he tried to stop those idiots, but the attempt was futile since it was twelve against one. The damn Spaniard was too dumbstruck to help. The blonde boy shook his head and continued to listen.

"Well Belle texted me about it and so I ran to where Yao was." Viet said, "I helped the guy out and took him to his Uncle's pharmacy."

Katyusha looked very worried right now, "Oh dear...His uncle..."

Viet nodded, "This other time..My parents hired a man to fix the land scape in the yard and this old man came and I thought it would be him, but it turned out to be some...bastard."

"And?" Vash asked.

"It turned out that Yao was the man they hired and when Yao came in he saved me and his little sister."

"Sister?" Katyusha asked.

"Oh!" Viet exclaimed, "I forgot to mention. When Elizabeta and I went to the park we met these kids. They were pretty cool and when that bastard came to my home and when Yao beat the crap out of him that's when I found out those kids were his siblings."

"How cute!" The silver-haired girl gushed.

Vash shrugged, "That's nice." Then the boy eyed his Asian friend. It seemed that she was blushing. The Swiss teen smirked and asked, "Anything else to tell us, Hue?"

"Ah.." She mumbled, "We kind of sort of kissed..?"

"REALLY?" Katyusha shouted. She grinned happily and gave her friend a big hug, "OH THAT'S SO SWEET! I KNEW THAT YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!"

Viet smiled, "I suppose..."

The Vietnamese looked over at Vash and saw his face grow alarmed. Both girls turned to their friend and asked what was wrong. The green-eyed boy snapped out of his thoughts and bit his lip. He ran his hand through his hair and asked, "Viet...This isn't good."

"Why?" She said.

"That Wang guy is in serious trouble." Vash said in a serious tone, "Arthur is crazy about you."

Viet was so surprised by this, "Really..?"

"That insane Brit will do anything to get rid of Wang." Vash explained, "Haven't you notice anything?"

"Um.."

Vash rolled his eyes, "Since day one, Arthur told the guys and me that he had a weird feeling that something will happen between you and Wang."

Katyusha clung onto Vash's arm, "No way!"

"Yeah. He planned this out." Vash continued, "Viet if I were you I would stay away from Wang. If you keep hanging around with him Arthur will keep torturing him until Wang cracks or something."

Viet furrowed her brows together. Her fists slowly rolled into fists as she asked, "D-Don't tell me...Th-That he organized this?" and pointed right at the pharmacy.

Vash kept a straight face, "You haven't known Arthur as long as I have. He literally brags about this crap. Killing someone like that old man isn't enough."

Viet felt tears running down her face as she tighten her fists. Katyusha saw this and gently took her hands. She unpeeled them and said, "You'll hurt yourself..."

The long haired girl sighed and smiled at her friends, "You guys act like parents."

Both friends smiled at Viet. Vash chuckled, but his face turned serious quickly, "Listen Viet...If you really care about Wang you should stay away from him. I've known Arthur for a really long time. He is very extreme if he doesn't get what he wants."

The Vietnamese face fell and asked, "So I have to do whatever he wants? That's stupid!"

Vash bit his lip, "Just..Just bare with it."

"Vash..." Katyusha murmured, "Can't we help?"

"We can't help her, but someone else can." Vash murmured back. He stood up and took hold of the Ukraine's hand and said, "Hue, we should leave. I think you should wait here for someone."

Viet rubbed the back of her neck and watched as Vash and Katyusha walked again. Probably going to see Vash's little sister or something. The young girl sighed in irritation and looked back at the pharmacy. It seems the police are still there, waiting for a certain Chinese teen.

* * *

><p>Yao frowned as he looked down at Hong. The little boy whimpered as he saw the belt in his brother's hand. He clutch onto the stuffed panda, waiting for his older brother to grab him. Yao was about to speak again, but a loud bang came from the front door. Yao groaned in annoyance and marched out of the room.<p>

"Guys! In this house no one SLAMS the door when they come in or leave the house!" Yao exclaimed.

The older sibling expected to hear his siblings begging for forgiveness or something, but seeing them crying towards him was a big shock. Yao's face was soon taken over with worry. He bent down to their levels and gathered them together in his arms. He looked at the doorway and saw Hong still holding his plushie. He looked very confused.

Yao hugged them, he pulled back and asked, "Okay...Shh. Stop crying aru. Tell Aniki what is wrong. Did someone beat you up?"

Kiku shook his head. Yao raised a brow and looked over at Yong Soo and Meimei. It seems that they're crying so much that they can't even respond. The long haired Chinese man sighed and placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder. He wiped the tears away, seeing that the Japanese child is calming down.

"Tell Aniki what is happening." Yao gently said.

"Th-They got Uncle Shin!" Kiku cried out.

"What do you mean?" Yao asked with concern in his voice.

Kiku couldn't respond. He just broke into tears again. Yao sighed and looked over at Hong who started to cry. The eldest sibling was very confused. He was about to ask what was going on, but the house phone rang. Yao ran his fingers through his hair as he urgently ran to the phone. Once he picked it up, he froze once he heard a deep alto voice.

"Hello?"

"_Yes..Is this the residence of the Wang family?"_

Yao bit his lip, "Yes. Is there a problem or something aru?"

"_Well yes."_ The man said. _"I'm sorry to say, but at 3pm today a shooting occurred at a pharmacy. It belonged to a man by the name of Shin Wang."_

Yao almost dropped the phone. The boy's chest was beating awfully fast as he asked, "A-Are you sure?"

"_Sir...I'm sorry."_

"Well..Thank you. Bye."

"_Good bye."_

Yao hung up the phone and walked toward his siblings. He frowned and saw that they weren't there where he left him. He then looked in Hong's and Kiku's room to find all of them sleeping. It seems that they cried themselves to sleep. He slowly approached to them and gave each one of them a small kiss on their forehead.

"I'll be back.." He whispered and left the children.

Yao walked out of the house and began to walk to the pharmacy. He couldn't believe that someone would want to kill his uncle. Last time he checked his uncle didn't belong to a gang or something. Yao growled in frustration and kicked a rock. He continued to kick the same rock until he reached the building.

"..." He said nothing as he looked at the building. The old simple building that people went to for their medicine or stuff that people needed. Yao then looked at the ground and saw dry blood. Yao bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to make himself cry.

The long haired teen then began to walk back home, but someone on the bench caught his attention. It was Viet. It seems that she was staring at him. Yao grunted and continued to walk back home. Viet saw this and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. Once she saw his face, it seemed like he went through hell and back.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, "You did nothing."

Viet wrapped her arms around Yao and buried her face on his chest. Yao gave her a long sigh as he did the same to her. She looked up at him and saw pain in his amber eyes. Why would Arthur do something so terrible to a person who already has less? She tightened her grip around him as she realized that she will tell him what was going on. But not now..It's already to painful for any more horrible news. It will have to wait.

"He died a good man..." Viet mumbled.

Yao buried his head on her neck and replied, "Y-Yeah...He did."

Viet noticed that his voice cracked as he spoke. She took her hands and cupped his face. As she made him look at her she said, "I know this is probably the most terrible thing that has ever happened Yao, but...You need to let it out."

Yao cracked a smile as tears began to form in his eyes. He leaned toward Viet and captured her lips, getting a good taste of her. He pulled back a bit and said, "I really do love you."

"I..I love you too." Viet whispered and pushed her lips against his once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeaah i updated! woohoo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Three painful weeks passed since Yao's uncle passed away. Viet hasn't talked to Yao since then. It's not that she's avoiding him, it's just that he's avoiding her! The Vietnamese couldn't visit the guy because whenever she rang the doorbell no one answered. She couldn't talk to him in school because of Vash's warning. She didn't want Yao to get hurt even more, but she saw that every time she passed him she can sense him needing her, needing her love and attention. But when ever a stroke of luck happens and when she's right next to him, the Chinese boy would get up or leave before she could utter a word.<p>

Viet sat there among her friends during lunch. All she did was stare at Yao who still occupied the corner of the lunch room. Her Hungarian friend caught Viet staring at poor Yao and smiled. The green-eyed brunette took her bottle of unopened apple juice and half a sandwich (that was cut not bitten) and got up. The rest of the table watched as Elizabeta made her way to Yao, who was there leaning against the wall with nothing in front of him.

The Chinese boy looked up and saw a warm smile on Elizabeta. She placed the food from her lunch in front of him and said, "I heard what happened to your uncle...I know this isn't much, but its better than nothing."

Yao cracked a smile as he nodded, "I guess so."

Elizabeta kept her smile as she went back to her table. She sat down and took a bite out of the other half of the sandwich she kept. She looked up and got weird looks from the guys. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and swallowed her food, "Grow up guys. I know you _boys_ don't like Wang, but he really needed that."

"She's right." Vash said as he got up with a high quality chicken salad. Viet smiled as she got her unopened bottle of water and a fruit cup. Katyusha followed them with a container filled with clam chowder. Belle grinned and took Antonio's cookies and can of pepsi and skipped away from him and toward Yao. The Spaniard protested, but gave up. He stood up and took a couple of apples from Belle's lunch and walked toward Yao.

"Damn." Gilbert exclaimed, "I guess my girl is right...But I don't wanna give away my awesome lunch!"

"GILBERT!" Elizabeta shouted.

The silver-haired teen winced and quickly took a bag of chips and his extra carton of chocolate milk. Francis smirked as he glanced at Arthur who stared intensely at Yao. The French student placed a hand on his dear friend and said softly, "Hey...You should at least give him something for...you know doing _that_ to him."

Arthur scoffed at him, "Bloody no. I have to get rid of him or else I won't have Viet."

"Does she even know?" Francis asked as he looked at his tray of food.

The British child shook his head, "I don't think so...Bet her bloody parents didn't even tell her yet."

Francis took his banana pudding and pasta and got up. Arthur looked up at his friend and asked, "Where the hell are you going, frog?"

The French teen shrugged and replied, "Going to give a poor kid some food."

The messy blonde grunted and watched as Francis walked toward Yao, who was surround by food. Once everyone gave him something they all came back to the table. They sat back down on their seats and watched Yao looking at the food. They watched as the Chinese teen began to put the food in a plastic bag. Arthur grunted again and commented how stupid he is.

Viet glared at the green-eyed teen and said, "What do you mean stupid?"

"Look at him! He's not even eating the damn food!" Arthur said.

"M-Maybe he's saving it." Katyusha quietly said.

"Yeah. That's probably it." Belle commented.

Gilbert took a bite out of his hotdog and said, "I guess. But if the awesome me were EVER poor like Wang, I would have like gobbled it up or something."

Antonio smiled as he played with his cup of blueberries, "Hmmm..If I were poor I would save it too. Wang's a smart kid."

"I would save it as well." Vash stated as he threw his empty water-bottle in the recycling bin. "I would save it for Lily. She's more important than me."

Katyusha nodded happily, "Yeah. Little Vanya and little Nat are more important!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I suppose Alfred and Matthew are important too."

"And Peter?" Francis piped in with a smirk.

"I suppose." The British lad said with a glare.

"Just because he's your half brother doesn't mean you have to ignore him like he's nothing." Elizabeta said as she threw a grape at the blonde teen.

Viet chuckled, "Yeah, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes softened when he heard Viet speak. He smiled a bit at the Vietnamese and replied, "I guess you're right."

_**RINGGG RINNGGGG**_

Viet sighed and said, "Alright time for band. Come on Katyusha."

The taller girl smiled happily and gave the Swiss boy a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the Vietnamese. Arthur watched as the two girls left the table. The British boy sighed in a dreamy manner causing Francis to snicker at his lovestruck expression. Though Arthur snapped out of it and glared at his Frenchman friend. The long haired teen kept an innocent expression as he simply shrugged. Gilbert and Elizabeta laughed in a rowdy manner at the Brit's sudden expressions.

"Belt up you bloody wankers." Arthur growled and got up.

* * *

><p>Viet and Katyusha were by the lockers where they kept their instruments. As the black haired girl got her clarinet ready, her Ukraine friend kept on giving her sideways glances. Viet soon sensed this and asked what was wrong. Katyusha smiled kindly as she finally got her flute together.<p>

"You haven't talked to Yao in a quite awhile." She whispered.

Viet bit her lip, "Yeah. But maybe it's for the best."

"Now Viet." Katyusha said as she placed her hand on her hip, "I think you need to talk to him. Perhaps after school?"

"I don't know where he lives and whenever I get near him he just walks off!" The Asian girl said with a pout. She placed her case away and both girls began to walk to their band room. Viet sighed and said, "What should I do, Kat?"

Katyusha thought for a moment and said, "I know this doesn't sound like me..But you should follow him after school. See what he's up too."

"Maybe."

Suddenly the double doors opened and their band director came in. He smiled brightly at the students and told everyone to sit. He raised his arms up signaling the students to raise their instruments, getting ready to play. 30 minutes passed and soon band class was over. Viet and Katyusha got up and saw Yao hastily walking out of the room. Viet looked at the clock and saw that she had two more classes until school ended.

The last remaining hours of school flew by and Viet bid her friends farewell. The young Vietnamese silently followed Yao. Viet made sure to keep a good distance between them. She watched as Yao looked at the plastic bag, Viet noticed that it was the same bag that he stored the food he got from her friends. The long haired girl then began to notice their surroundings. It seemed familiar.

Viet quickly hid behind a tree as Yao walked toward a motel. She frowned and saw him taking out a room key. He placed the key in the hole and was about to turn it, but froze when he heard a voice. It was a girl's voice! Yao turned around and saw Viet coming from behind the tree with a frown. She walked towards Yao and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wha?"

Viet nuzzled her face on his shirt and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yao's body soon softened. He embraced her back and replied, "What are you doing here, Viet?"

The young girl pulled back and pouted. She placed her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "You've been avoiding me! You're house is empty every time I go and whenever I'm near you you just leave!"

Yao sheepishly smiled, "I had to Viet. I need to focus more on my studies and then I have to leave immediately after school to either pick up the kids or go to work. I don't live in that house any more cause my uncle helped pay half of that house and since..he's gone I can't afford it anymore."

"I see..."

The long haired boy smiled kindly and placed a hand behind Viet's back. He turned the key and opened the door. Yao looked back at Viet and said, "Welcome to my new home."

Viet cautiously stepped in and looked at the place. It was a small room just like any other kind of motel room. A small bathroom was in the corner along with a sink and mirror that was outside of the bathroom. Next to the sink was a mini fridge and onto of the small fridge was a micro-wave. Then on the other side were two beds though they were bunked together to make it bigger. Viet watched as Yao placed the plastic bag on the small round table. The boy took his shoes off and plopped himself on the sofa.

Yao smiled slightly and patted his lap, "Would you like to lay on my bed with me?"

"You sleep here, Yao?" Viet gasped.

The boy shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but I sleep here when the kids forget to make room for me on the bed."

Yao then took out his cell phone and to see what time it was. He sighed and got up. The long haired teen put his shoes back on and took the plastic bag from the table. Viet was then suddenly pulled by the boy as they walked out of the motel room. Yao locked the room up and said, "It's time to pick up the kids."

Their journey toward the elementary school was not that long. Viet smiled slightly as she took hold of Yao's hand. The Chinese boy smiled back and squeezed her hand as they finally made it toward the school building. They stood outside for a few seconds and suddenly the school bell rang. Children came bursting out and onto the school yard.

Viet's eyes were lost in the sea of children. There were so many! Though she broke out of her trance when she felt several pairs of arms around her. She looked down and saw the little devils themselves. They all greeted Viet with friendly hellos and big hugs. Once they were done they tackled the elder sibling down to the ground.

The other elder student laughed at Yao's misfortune and as did the boy himself. After a few seconds he finally got up and brushed off a few pieces of grass off of him. Yong Soo was the first to notice the bag that his brother was holding. He tugged on Yao's shirt and eagerly asked what was inside the bag. Yao smiled and said that he saved lots of snacks for them.

Viet's smile soon turned into a thin line. She felt awful that those kids had to eat the food that was given to Yao. Though Viet's blank look immediately turned into a smile once Hong and Meimei took hold of her hands. The four children led the two older teens to the park, where Elizabeta and Viet met Yong Soo and Meimei.

Kiku smiled as he ran toward an empty picnic table. He sat down followed by the rest of his siblings. Yao smiled as he took out the foods from the plastic bag. He grinned at them and said, "Alright! Dig in!"

"Whoa!" Hong exclaimed, "This looks way better than the other stuffs you got before, Aniki!"

Viet glanced at Yao and saw him smiling sadly at them. Their Aniki sighed as he took a seat next to Viet. The boy chuckled as he helped open a water-bottle for Kiku, "Yeah.."

Minutes passed and soon the kids were done eating. Meimei turned to Yao and asked if they could play in the park. Yao chuckled and nodded his head at the girl, who cheered. Viet watched as the four siblings ran toward the park, without a worry in their own world.

"I don't know if I can keep up with this anymore, Viet." Yao suddenly said.

Viet looked over at Yao and saw his true form. A worn out, tired, teenage boy. A boy who had to do things himself ever since he lost his parents and now his uncle. The Vietnamese placed her hand behind his back and soothed him by rubbing it.

"I-I don't know if I can pay the rent either." Yao mumbled, "I have school and then the kids and then there's my job!"

The long haired girl took Kiku's unfinished water-bottle and gave it to Yao. The boy quickly took the bottle and chugged down the rest of the liquid. He crushed the bottle with his hand and threw away the trash in the recycling bin.

"What am I going to do, Viet?" She heard him say, "I don't want to drop out of school...I don't want to quit my job..."

Viet leaned near him and kissed his cheek. Yao looked up and saw Viet smiling. She then said, "Why don't you guys move in with me?"

"I can't do that." Yao replied, "That's would be rude."

"Nonsense." Viet exclaimed, "I always live alone. It...It would be nice- no wait not nice, it would be _great_ if you guys moved in."

Yao smiled as he took her hands, "I really don't know how to repay you."

"Just move in with me." She replied, "That would be enough for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i just really wanted to update, cause i wanna write a one-shot of LenxRin from Vocaloid. (I've gotten so interested in that pair even though I hardly read the manga. Though it doesn't really focus on Len and Rin. Just Miku.)**

**Now i kinda just want to update To Capture his Girl **

**Reviews **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"R-Really?" Kiku asked as he helped Yao haul the bags into a limo that Viet owned.<p>

Yao nodded as he tossed the last bag in the trunk, "Yup. Now mind your manners!"

Kiku smiled and nodded as he quickly went inside the the car. Yao kept his smile as he looked at the car. Was it right to just move in with Viet? She did offer. The Chinese was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the horn honk. He chuckled at the impatient children and got in the limo. Yao was then greeted by noisy children, whom were all really excited. He slightly laughed as Yong Soo began to explain how he'll brag to all those other kids in his class.

After a few minutes of squealing squirming, hitting, crying, and scolding, Yao's family finally made it to Viet's huge home. Once the limo stopped in front of the house, one by one each of the kids hopped out of the car and dashed inside the house, since the front door was open. Yao sighed and gathered all of their bags himself. Once he stepped inside he felt multiply hands helping him carry it up the stairs.

Yao only stared as he watched the maids take all of their things to different rooms. He heard a chuckle and turned around to see Viet in jeans and an unbutton green flannel shirt with a white tank top showing. She smiled as Yao approached her. Yao gave her a big embrace and kissed her. Once they were done, they pulled back and grinned at each other.

"Welcome home." Viet said as she clung onto his waist.

Yao smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her, "It's so good to be home."

"YO ANIKI!"

The couple looked up and saw upstairs Yong Soo holding a foam colorful sword. He grinned at the two and shouted, "ANIKI~ OUR ROOM IS FILLED WITH BRAND NEW TOYS, DA-ZE~ ISN'T THAT SO COOL?"

And with that said the young Korean dashed back in his room. Suddenly a little stamped was heard and soon giggles and playful shouts were heard from a different room. Yao looked at Viet with a surprised look.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble of buying them new toys!" He exclaimed.

Viet smiled slyly and simply shrugged, "Felt like doing an act of kindness. That's all."

Yao rolled his eyes and grabbed Viet, dragging her up the stairs to one of the kid's rooms. The first room he stepped in was pained a calm blue. He looked at the bed and saw the bed's frame was nice and simple. Though when he looked closer he could see little designs carved in. Perhaps fish. The sheets were red and the pillows were white. As for the room. It was brilliant. A big toy box in the corner, a navy blue carpet with a swirl in the middle. A little flat screen TV on the wall and his sibling's bags. Also shelves filled with books.

"This is Kiku's room." Viet suddenly said.

"Whoa. You got his personality right." Yao said with amazement.

Viet smiled, "While you were busy when they came over we kind of talked about what we all liked."

"I see aru."

"C'mon." Viet said, "Next room is Hong's."

The next room was dark green. The bed in the corner had a black frame which was actually pretty plain. A TV was in the room just like Kiku's and so was a computer. A computer? Yao looked at Viet with disbelief. She actually bought a computer for Hong? Yao shook his head and saw a big toy chest filled with games and action figures.

"Seriously a computer?"

Viet shrugged, "He always wanted one."

"I can see that aru." Yao said thoughtfully.

"Meimei's room is next!~"

Yao's sister's room was very...Girly. Yao could honestly felt a twitch coming up. Viet laughed and patted the teen's back. Meimei's room had flower stickers everywhere. A toy chest filled with dolls and a couple of boy toys in there. Her bed had a beautiful white frame and her bed was pink and white. They even had little frills on them. Her TV was also pink apparently.

The female Asian grinned as she pecked Yao's cheek, "I know it's so pink."

"Y-Yeah." Yao muttered.

"Well she told me she had to share a room with Yong Soo sooo..."

"Yeah I get it." Yao replied with a smile.

"Next room is Yong Soo's, too!"

Though when they looked in Yong Soo's room they saw that it was a complete mess. The boy's bed lacked the sheets and pillows. Why? They were everywhere of course! His TV was still in tack. He also had a PS3. His toys were scattered everywhere. Yao sighed in annoyance.

"Day one and he makes a mess in his room." Yao said with a whine.

Viet smiled and replied, "We'll have the maids clean it up."

Yao shook his head, "Sorry aru. But I want these kids to do things themselves. Do you mind kicking your maids out? I know that sounds rude and all aru but..."

"I understand." Viet giggled, "I get it honestly. I'll tell my maids that."

"Tha-"

"YARRRRG!"

Suddenly kids came in Yong Soo's room. Meimei laughed as she grabbed Yao and used him as a shield against Kiku, who has a little foam sword. Their sister grinned and began to spin Yao around with her, trying to avoid being "stabbed" by Kiku.

"G-GUYS!" Yao exclaimed, "STOP ARU!"

Viet stood there with an amused look. She could honestly get use to this. After a few seconds she decides to be Yao's knight in shining armor and rescues him from the giving clutches of the little girl. Viet smiled and took Yao's arm.

"Sorry kiddies." Viet said, "The shield hasn't seen his room yet."

"Awww." The all whined.

Yao sheepishly smiled as he was dragged away by the teenage girl. The next room they stepped in was a cream color. The bed was big and had a black frame. The bed sheets navy blue and the pillows looked awfully comfy. There was a TV and a laptop near the bed. A desk was provided as well as a chair.

"Whoa." Yao said, "This looks great! I love it Viet!"

Viet smiled and replied, "Glad you all love your rooms!"

"I don't know how to thank you." Yao honestly said, "I-I mean...No one would ever do this for us!"

Viet shrugged and said, "Seriously. I'm sure someone out there would."

Yao smiled and turned to face Viet. She looked back and saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. Yao's smile slowly formed into a grin as he said, "There's ONE more thing that I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Viet said, "I'll make it happen."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Positive?"

Viet laughed, "Positive."

The long haired boy laughed as well and asked, "Will you be my date to the ball?"

The ball! Viet's eyes widened at his request. She totally forgot about that! Though her eyes softened and a smile came upon her face. She nodded and said yes. Yao blushed as her reply, thinking that she would say something clever or something Viet-ish.

"I'm so happy you said that." He said with a chuckle, "And another thing."

"Hm? You said one thing!"

"Well this one just came up."

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"Will you be my girlfriend aru?"

That's when Viet's world froze. For a split second Viet almost forgot how to breath. The girl's smile slowly formed into a grin. Yao's heart began to beat faster as he watched the Vietnamese's expression. It turned from shock into happiness. Viet nodded excitedly and embraced Yao with all her might. The male teen laughed joyfully as he spun her around the hall.

"Yes!" She laughed as she kissed his lips.

Yao smiled against their kiss and soon stopped spinning. They didn't need to keep spinning to let them know this moment felt right. When their lips made contact their world continued to spin. It all became a blur as the world kept on spinning. It was just them. The two of them.

_**CRASH!**_

Well not really the two of them. Their kiss was soon over once they heard the crash. The couple rushed back in Yong Soo's room and saw a window broken. The kids all looked scared. Yao growled in irritation and asked who broke the window.

"Aniki!" Kiku exclaimed, "It wasn't us, honestly!"

"Then who was it?" Yao asked.

Meimei pointed at a red brick, "That!"

Yao frowned and picked up the object. Just a plain old brick. No note attached or anything. The Chinese boy looked over at Viet and saw that she had the same confused expression. Yao tsk'd and told the kids to stay away from the glass. They all nodded and headed over to Hong's room to continue their game. Once they left, the room was now silent.

"Who the hell would do that?" Viet growled.

"I don't know." Yao mumbled, "But whoever it was doesn't want me here apparently."

"That's nonsense." The girl replied.

"Perhaps you're right." He murmured, '_Or perhaps it was a certain blonde Brit that doesn't want me here...How the hell did he find out I was living here?'_

Viet sighed and took out her cell phone, "I'll call someone to replace that broken one. While we're waiting we can clean this up."

"I'll get a broom." Viet said once she said that she began to talk on the phone.

Yao stood there in the room and slowly approached the window. He looked out and saw no one there. Though he felt tense. Something awful will happen. He can feel it. Though the problem was...What awful event will take place? Yao groaned in frustration and throw the brick right out the window.

"Damn Brit." He mumbled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO yeah. Arthur found out! D: But on the bright side Viet said yes to Yao :)**

**Review if you want**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Viet was absolutely nervous. You may think why. Well it's because today was the today that she would show her friends that she and Yao were official. Viet admits at first that her friends (mainly the boys) didn't really take a liking to Yao, but over these months it seemed that they softened up to Yao. The young Vietnamese girl squeezed Yao's hand as they walked together toward the school gates.<p>

Viet's uniform was nice and neat. Her uniform was a red plaid jumper, white long-sleeve blouse, and black tie. Though Yao's attire wasn't as proper as hers. The Chinese boy sported on black jeans and an orange baseball-tee. The couple reached the gates and were greeted by stares by their fellow students. Whispers and mumbles were soon heard as they walked toward the entrance of the building. Yao rolled his eyes and gave each student a cold glare, warning them to back off. It seemed it worked.

"Thanks." Viet mumbled as they entered the halls.

Yao shrugged, "No big deal. Just those vultures were getting on my nerves."

"VIET!" A girly squeal was heard.

Both teens turned around and saw Viet's girlfriends. Elizabeta winked happily at her, Belle squealed at the adorable couple, and Katyusha just simply gave them a congrats. Viet blushed at the embarrassing moment that her friends were giving her. Yao chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek, causing Belle to squeal even louder.

"My God, Bell!" Gilbert said as he approached the girls along with Antonio and Francis, "You're going to make them all deaf!"

Belle stuck her tongue out at the German and then smiled, "Look!"

"Huh?"

The bad touch trio looked down and saw Viet's hand holding onto Yao. Viet expected her friends to tease her and Yao, but their reaction was something she didn't expect. Antonio and Francis gave Viet a warm smile and a nod of approval. Gilbert's eyes simply widened. Though he relaxed and a grin broke upon his face.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "Didn't know you had it in you, Yao!"

Yao grinned back, "She's a touch cookie, but I got her."

He and Gilbert laughed at the little joke. Viet's lips form into a smile. It seems that her friends were already accepting Yao. How long did it take them to even like him? Only a few months. It may have been long, but it seemed that it was worth the wait.

"Oy Viet!" Francis said.

"Ah?"

The blonde motioned his friend to come near her. Francis placed a hand on her shoulder and said to the group, mainly Yao, "I just need to talk to her in private."

Yao nodded and watched as the Frenchman led Viet down the the hallway and turned the corner. Once they were out of site, Francis had a serious expression on his face. Viet raised a brow and asked what was wrong. The blonde sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Geez Viet." He said, "Arthur is going to kill Yao."

"Eh?" Viet was obviously confused, "What do you mean?"

Francis sighed, "Vash told me that he told you everything. Well..Almost everything."

"Y-Yeah.."

"Well you should have listened to his warnings." Francis said with a hard stare, "I know you like him and all but...If you really did like him wouldn't it be best to avoid him?"

Viet frowned, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"As a friend I can." He mumbled.

The Vietnamese sighed as both of them heard the bell ring, "We have homeroom. Come on."

Francis and Viet went back to their group and found them still waiting. Yao smiled and grabbed hold of Viet's hand. She smiled back and glanced back at Francis who had a sad smile on his face. Francis shook his head and followed the group. Once they were in homeroom they spotted Arthur and Vash talking. Arthur stood up with a smile and was about to wave at Viet, but he froze. His eyes spotted Viet and Yao awfully close. As his eyes traveled down he saw there hands intertwined. His smile turned sour.

Yao smiled and gave Viet a peck on the cheek, knowing that Arthur was still watching. He smiled and sat in the corner of the room while the Viet and the girls sat in the back. The bad touch trio and Vash nervously watched as Arthur stared at Yao. The Chinese teen felt his glare at him, but chose to ignore it.

Soon enough homeroom started and ended quite quickly. Arthur watched with envy as they headed off together.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Francis nodded at the rest of his friends, telling them to go on without him and Arthur. The blonde teen looked at the busy brow lad and said, "What are you going to do now, Arthur?"

"The ball is going to happen soon." He replied, "I'll just tell her then. For now...I shall endure Yao's filthy actions."

Arthur then stood up and walked out the room, "Come on, we have chemistry."

Francis gave the Brit a little glare, "Coming."

* * *

><p>Yao stretched as he got out from his last class. Biology was a pain in the ass. The long haired teen suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the Bad Touch Trio with Belle and Elizabeta along side with them. Antonio grinned and pulled his hand back. Yao smiled in acknowledgment toward the rest.<p>

"Ay~" The Spaniard exclaimed, "Do you want to come with us to get some coffee? Just right around the corner."

"Yeah." Gilbert chimed in, "Best god damn coffee EVER!"

"I think he gets it." Elizabeta muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Gilbert laughed and wrapped his arms around the Hungarian. He looked back at Yao and said, "Viet's tagging along too."

"Yup." A voice said.

They all turned around and saw the Vietnamese herself smiling at Yao and the rest. Yao chuckled and shook his head, "I have to go pick up the little ones and I have to work after aru."

Belle frowned, "Aw that's too bad."

"How about we get them for you!" Elizabeta suddenly said.

"Wha?" The boys exclaimed, slightly surprised at the brunette's offer.

Yao thought for a moment, "Well...If you do that then I could get off early around 7 or earlier."

Viet smiled and pecked his cheek, "Don't worry, Yao. We'll watch them keep them entertained."

"I don't know.." He hesitated, "They're a lot of work."

"NONSENSE!" Antonio exclaimed, "My little Feli and Lovi are probably the same age as your siblings and they are so not a handful."

Francis snorted, "Lovino swears and Feliciano keeps wondering off and crying."

The Spaniard blushed, "Sh-Shut up."

Yao grinned, "Alright."

The Chinese teen gave Viet one last embrace and kiss before dashing out of the school. Gilbert glared playfully at Elizabeta and whined, "Whyyyyy do weee haveeeeeee to wattcchhhh theseeeeeee braaaaaats?

"Because." She said as dragged Gilbert and Francis with the rest trailing behind, "Yao has been through a lot and with you guys bullying him, you guys should at least do something to make it up to him for your rude remarks and comments."

Antonio smiled as he felt Belle link arms with him. He laughed and exclaimed, "Makes sense."

"W-Wait!" Gilbert exclaimed, "We don't know where to get those brats!"

They all turned to Viet. She rolled her eyes and said, "Alright! I know where to get them. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Yao quickly walked out of the school and was heading toward the gates, but someone in particular caught his eye. Arthur was there, leaning against the school gates in a cool manner. Yao frowned and held his messenger bag as he walked passed him. The Brit snorted and quickly placed his hand on Yao's shoulder. Yao stiffened at Arthur's touch. The Chinese teen glared at him and removed his filthy hand off of him.<p>

"Wang."

"Kirkland."

Arthur grimaced at his tone of voice, "Living with Viet, eh?"

"Tsk." Yao muttered, "I knew it was you who threw the brick."

"Ah! I'm honored that my work has been recognized by the man himself!" Arthur mocked, "Thank the Queen."

The shorter teen glared, "How the hell did you find out?"

The blonde raised a brow, "Sources."

"How the FUCK did you find out." Yao said, the change of his tone was noticed.

"Sources, my dear boy, sources."

"Whatever." Yao said, giving up he began to walk off.

"Stay away from Viet."

Yao froze. He stood there as he continued to listen. "I want you to move out."

Yao tightened his fists.

"I want you to leave this school."

Yao inhaled and exhaled.

"I want you to disappear."

Yao turned around and re-approached Arthur. The blonde was about to open his mouth again as the raven haired boy raised his fists.

"And I want you to—F-FUCK!"

Yao pulled back from his attack and shook his hand. He looked at Arthur, who stumbled back clutching onto is nose. The Chinese teen smirked at Arthur who was cursing from the stinging pain he received.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kirkland." And with that said Yao walked away.

Arthur glared, "Mark my words, Wang. I will get you for this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YaaY~ another chappie. Next one is basically Viet and the others taking care of Yao's sibs lol**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Belle laughed hysterically as Antonio grinned and continued to tickle the blonde teen. As the Spaniard continued to tickle, Belle accidentally shoved Antonio into Francis. Francis groaned in pain and stumbled back into Gilbert, who was hugging Elizabeta like there was no tomorrow. The German immediately let go of the brunette as he fell onto the ground. The girls looked at the trio who were on the ground. It was quite amusing in Viet's eyes.<p>

"VIET!" Tiny voices cried out.

All six teens turned around and saw little Asian kids tackling Viet. "W-WOAH!" She cried out as she fell on the guys. Gilbert cursed out loud from the sudden impact and cursed again when her Hungarian girlfriend smacked his head. The silver-haired boy glared at Elizabeta and asked why she hit him.

"There are kids!" She hissed.

Yong Soo smiled as he hugged Viet's torso, "What does 'fuck' mean?"

"GILBERT!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Yao's siblings got off Viet and stared at the youngest sibling. The Korean boy looked innocently at the older kids. He really wanted to know! Was that so hard to understand? Francis chuckled as he shoved Antonio off of him. The French teen looked down at Yong Soo and picked him up. The boy looked at Francis and repeated his question.

"Well...The word means—GAAH!"

"Gaah?" Yong Soo repeated with a curious tone.

Francis rubbed his head and glared at Viet. He rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind. Yao will tell you when you're older.."

The French teen placed Yong Soo back down. It seemed that the little ones were staring at Viet's friends. The long haired girl smiled and began to introduce each one of them. Judging by the looks of their faces, it seemed that they were delighted to meet new people. Reason? Simple of course. The more friends the merrier!

"Let's just bring them to their house and leave." Gilbert quickly said.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and said to Viet, "We'll help you."

She smiled back, "I know, Eliza. Let's go home."

"CAN WE RACE?" Yong Soo shouted happily.

Hong shook his head, "You'll have an episode."

"Episode?" The older students all said in unison.

Kiku nodded as he held the Korean's hand, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Meimei smiled as she saw Belle offering her hand to her. Hong walked by himself like a big boy. The young Japanese boy began to explain to the older kids about Yong Soo's 'moments.'

"You see Yong Soo has terrible asthma." Kiku said as he eyed his brother, he was jumping over the cracks on the sidewalk, "We don't know when he started to have it. But we have to be careful with him, that's what Aniki says."

"Oh." Antonio commented, "That sucks."

Hong looked up at the tan boy and said, "His asthma triggers easily. We can't risk him running around a lot. It's fine when we play with him because we know when he needs a break. We try to keep him away from bonfires and such. Smoke easily triggers it."

Meimei skipped as her and Belle's arms swung back and forth. The little girl nodded in agreement and continued, "We realized this when we were at this restaurant."

Gilbert was now interested in this. He raised a brow and asked, "What does that have to do with his asthma thing?"

"Well.." Meimei said, "We went to this cheap restaurant. It had a smokers side and a nonsmokers side. We had to sit in the smokers side cause they wasn't any room left on the other side. After a few minutes of sitting down there, little Yong Soo began to wheeze badly and Aniki panicked and actually ran miles and miles to the nearest hospital."

"Yao left you there by yourselves?" Viet asked, slightly surprised by her boyfriend's actions.

Yong Soo decided to join the story-telling. He shook his head and grinned, "Nah! Aniki called Uncle Shin."

Francis frowned, "Who's Uncle Shin?"

Suddenly the children fell silent. Viet glared and jabbed Francis's stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. The Vietnamese then whispered angrily, "Yao's uncle, who DIED."

The blonde's eyes widened. He had forgotten. He sheepishly grinned at the kids and the awkward moment he had created. Gilbert coughed and asked the kids what they liked to do. It seemed to brighten up their mood. After a few minutes of talking and laughing, they made it to Viet's house.

Antonio frowned and looked over at Viet, "Hey Viet. I thought Yao lived on the other side of town."

"Since...you know who died." She replied, "I asked Yao to move in with me."

Belle smiled, "That's cute."

Once they saw the house the kids ran inside. Elizabeta laughed as the guys followed the children's actions. Belle rolled her eyes as she and the other girls went inside Viet's home. Viet knew where they were. In the kitchen, looking for food. Viet and the girls went inside the kitchen and found it all messy. The young Vietnamese suppressed a groan of annoyance.

Gilbert and Yong Soo sat next to each other on the table and shared a bag of potato chips. Antonio smiled as he lifted Meimei up to get two little containers that held yogurt. Francis was by the counter with Kiku and Hong. He grabbed three bowls and poured cereal in it. Viet sighed in frustration, knowing that she had to clean this up when they were done.

Belle sensed this and announced to both the guys and kids in the room, "GUYS! WHEN YOU'RE DONE YOU HAVE TO CLEAN UP."

Gilbert and Yong Soo began to whine. Elizabeta walked up to Gilbert and smacked his head. Yong Soo's eyes widened at the harsh treatment that he actually went silent. The German boy on the other hand kept on complaining.

After they were done eating, Elizabeta and Viet forced the Bad Touch Trio to clean up. The boys whined, but obeyed. This wasn't their house after all. The girls smiled proudly and walked down the hallway with the kids following. The young siblings didn't really get a chance to actually explore Viet's home. It was really big after all. Viet then stopped in front of a certain door. Kiku looked up and saw that it read 'Game Room.' This perked up his interests.

Belle grinned and opened the door. The kids shoved each other to see what was inside. Viet giggled when she heard small gasps coming from their mouths. Inside the room were games. Old arcade games, pool table, hockey table, a few flat screen TVs that had their own gaming consoles. There in the corner was a little snack bar as well. They were all so excited that they ran to the game that they wanted to play.

Viet laughed as she, Belle, and Elizabeta made their way to the couch. They just wanted to chill and talk after all. The young Belgium girl jumped on the couch and sighed in a dreamy manner. She was relaxed already. But she then felt weight on her stomach. She looked up and saw Viet grinning and sitting on her. Belle rolled her eyes and shoved her friend to the floor. Elizabeta laughed as she sunk herself in a bean bag chair.

The Asian teen laughed as well as she got up and sat next to Belle. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Viet then looked at her friends and asked, "Soo...Sup?"

Belle shrugged and then asked, "So...How's you and Yao?"

Viet flushed, "Good I guess."

"Good?" Elizabeta exclaimed, "Booring. I want details!"

The raven haired girl sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Belle smiled, "Did you like Yao since day one? I mean it was kind of obvious, the way you were staring at him and all."

The young Vietnamese glared but replied none the less, "I guess so. I don't know."

"You were in denial I think." Elizabeta said, "That's why. I thought it was cute and so did Katyusha."

The blonde girl laughed, "Vash thought we were insane!"

Viet broke into a smile, "That's so him."

"YONG SOO!" A girly voice cried out, "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"NO WAY!" He shouted as he ran around.

Viet groaned and rubbed her temples, calming herself down. Elizabeta giggled and asked, "What's wrong? Can't take care of kids?"

"No." She puffed, "They're so annoying."

Belle snickered and asked playfully, "Vietty-kins~ How are you suppose to take care of your love babies with Yao when you two are older then?"

"WHAT?"

"PFFFTT—HAHAHAAHAHA!~"

Viet's face turned red as she watched the Belgium girl run. Viet cursed under her breath and began to chase her down. She wanted revenge! Elizabeta sat down in a calm manner as she watched the two teenage girls run around like idiots. This even got the attention of the younger kids in the room.

Suddenly the door opened and Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio came in. The blonde boy grinned and exclaimed, "WE'RE DONE!"

Though no reply or praise was heard from the girls. Gilbert grinned as he watched Viet tackling Belle to the ground. Antonio looked clueless, but decided to cheer for Belle, who was wrestling her way out of Viet's death grip.

"ARGHH!"

"HAHAHA~"

Yong Soo skipped toward Hong and tugged on his shirt. The little Chinese boy looked down and saw his brother with a curious look. The older sibling turned his attention back to his game of basketball.

"Hong." Yong Soo said as he looked at the two girl fighting, "Doesn't those twos look like they're doing those things in Aniki's magazines?"

Hong shrugged, "I guess."

Francis's eyes perked up. He looked at the boys and asked, "What magazines?"

The older kids were silent, wanting to hear the answer. Yong Soo shrugged and replied, "When Aniki is at work we look through his stuff. We found this one magazine with girls."

Hong nodded, "They were naked, I think."

"They were doing stuff like what Viet and Belle are doing too!" Yong Soo exclaimed and went back to his game.

Now the attention went to Belle and Viet. Both girls blushed a deep crimson red. Viet immediately pushed her blonde friend off of her. Earning a loud yelp and a thud from the Belgium girl. Gilbert was the first to laugh at this, soon other decided to join. Viet and Belle though were silent and red.

'_Damnit, Yao.'_ Viet thought, '_You and you damn hormones.'_

* * *

><p>Yao took his shovel and tossed in his van. He wiped his dirty hands on his pants and looked at the landscape he just finished. It was beautiful. The young Chinese teen smiled as he hopped in his van and drove off. He hummed happily and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30pm! Not bad. He grinned at the thought of finishing early. It was probably the first time he ever did.<p>

The young Asian student turned the corner and in a few more miles he made it back to Viet's home, or now he can call his home. He parked his van on the driveway and walked up the house. He fished in his pocket and felt the house key. The young man placed it in the key hole and went inside. Yao removed his boots and placed them to the side.

His ears then picked up some noise. He decided to clean up later and follow the noise. He wanted to see his siblings right now and of course Viet. He grinned in a lovely dovey manner as he thought of the Vietnamese girl. He chuckled at how cute he looked whenever she blushed. Yao's eyes then spotted the game room. It was the only room with the lights on anyway. He opened the door and saw food all over the place.

He raised a brow and examined the area. The furniture were in two different corners. Yao knew they were forts. The games were covered with mustard and ketch, hot dogs and twinkies were mushed, purple gooey stuff were on the ceiling, and the popcorn was everywhere. Suddenly he saw a head pop out of the fort by the food stand. It was Kiku.

"Kiku?" Yao asked in an uncertain manner.

The Japanese boy broke into a smile, "ANIKI!"

Suddenly everyone else decided to pop their head up like Kiku. The little Asian siblings grinned and cheered as they got out of their little hide out and ran toward the elder sibling. Yao smiled and hugged his family, as he hugged them he turned his attention toward his friends. They were covered in food like the little ones.

Gilbert was the first to get out of the fort. He waved like an idiot and greeted Yao, "HEY WANG!"

Others followed him. Viet smiled sheepishly as she felt her waist being wrapped around Yao's arm. The Chinese teen laughed and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek as a greeting. Squeals and snickers were heard from their friends.

"What happened here aru?" Yao asked as he held onto Viet.

Antonio laughed, "Those kids are so rowdy. Yong Soo threw popcorn at Kiku and Kiku threw his fruit snacks back, but Yong Soo ducked and it hit Meimei and so on."

"You can probably guess what happened after all that." Belle giggled.

Yao chuckled, but looked down at his siblings with a slight disappointed look. The kids cowered at the sight of Yao's sudden change of emotion. Viet was about to tell him to lay off, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Elizabeta shaking her head.

"Guys." Yao began, "You owe Viet an apology aru. You made a mess in her home."

"But she's letting us stay here!" Meimei said back.

Yao sighed, "Yes, but this is rude aru. I want you four to clean all this up."

"WHAT?" They exclaimed.

Yao glared, "Don't talk back to me."

They frowned and mumbled a yes. The Chinese teen sighed and gave them a small smile, "How about you guys clean now while I cook. Then when we're done eating you can go back cleaning."

The little ones looked up eagerly and began to clean up, because they knew that if they clean up after dinner they'll become lazy and might not finish. Yao nodded in a proud manner and gave Viet a wink, she reacted with a blush.

"I'll be making dinner now." Yao said and excused himself.

"Ah." Francis said as he followed, "I would like to see what you will be cooking my friend. I, myself, am a good chef."

Once the two left, the five teens were left with the working siblings. Gilbert laughed and nudged Viet saying, "Lucky you Hue. You got a rocking wife that's good with kids and can cook! Kesesesese~"

Elizabeta bonked Gilbert on the head and scolded, "Gilbert! That's not nice, you little douche."

Viet laughed and then looked at the kids, "Should we help them?"

The tan Spaniard shook his head, "Yao told them to do it. He wants them to take responsibility for their actions."

"Never thought of that." Viet said as she watched Yao's siblings.

"It's obvious, Viet." Belle said, "He just wants them to be good adults when they're older, that's all."

After half an hour, the kids were almost done cleaning. Though they stopped when they heard Yao's voice rang through out the hallway. Viet and her friends, followed by the children, got out of the room and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by different smells. She looked over at Yao and saw him grinning while he was holding a ladle. Francis smirked, why? He helped cooked of course! The blonde teen then said, "Seat and eat! Yao and I worked hard in making this dinner."

"WHOA!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "THIS LOOKS SO GOOD!"

"Yeah!" Meimei said smiling, "This is the best dinner ever!"

Everyone sat down and began to eat. It was quite good. The kids never had French foods before because Yao would always cook Chinese food. But they weren't afraid of trying new things. Viet smiled as she began to eat. She then glanced to her side and saw Yao looking at her with a smile. She blushed and flashed a cute grin at the boy.

During the middle of the meal, it seemed that everyone was getting along. Viet laughed as she heard the joke Belle was telling everyone. As she reached the ladle for seconds she froze when she heard a voice saying her name. It wasn't her friend's voices or the kids. It wasn't even Yao's! It was a voice that seemed faded in her ears. The teens and kids looked over by the entrance of the and spotted two adults.

The man was slightly tall for being Asian. His dark hair was brushed to the side like a business man and he wore glasses. His dark suite matched him perfectly, especially with his chocolate eyes. The woman that was next to him was gorgeous. Her long flowing hair was just above her waist and she was wearing the most beautiful dark red dress. She was even holding a black coat that belonged with her attire. She looked exactly like Viet, but her eyes were more golden than Viet's.

"M-Mom?" Viet exclaimed, almost choking her words out, "D-Dad?"

The Bad Touch Trio were shocked at what Viet said. All they could do was stare. Belle and Elizabeta gave each other worried glances, knowing that something bad is going to happen. The kids didn't really care what was going on. They just kept on eating, while stealing glances at the weird people in front of them. As for Yao, he was frozen in place. All he could do was gape at the adults, Viet called parents. He was feeling rather nervous for the first time.

"Viet, hunny." Her mom said, "Who are these _people_ in the kitchen?"

Viet shivered, her voice sounded so sick and foreign. The young girl opened her mouth and replied, "Th-These are my friends."

Her parents only stared at them with blank looks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Writing this chapter was easy. That's why i updated fast. **

**D: oh jeez Viet's parents finally make an appearance!**

**Review  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"Mind introducing then?" Her father asked, "I'd like to know the company as well."<p>

Viet nodded and slowly got up, "Um...This is Elizabeta Héderváry, her family owns the weapon industry."

"This is Belle. Her family is known world wide for their Belgium Chocolates." Viet continued. She then pointed at Antonio, "This is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..H-His family owns the plantations and such. That silver-haired boy is Gilbert Beilschmidt, his family owns the Electronic industry and his family comes from a long line of Army Generals, Captains and so on."

Viet then gestured over to Francis, "This is Francis Bonnefoy. His family owns 54 hotels and 32 restaurants all over the world."

"And what about that boy?" Her mother asked, her eyes pointing at Yao.

Viet opened her mouth and was about to talk, but Yao stood up and suddenly blurted, "M-My name i-is Yao Wang! I am working in landscaping."

All eyes were on the Chinese boy. Yao nervously grinned and approached Viet's parents. He kept his shaky smile as he held out his hand, waiting for her father to shake it. Viet walked towards them and stood beside Yao. She linked her arm with Yao's draped arm.

"Are you courting my daughter?" Mr. Hue asked in a monotone voice. For some reason it didn't seem like a question in Yao's ears.

The long haired boy grew confidence in his smile, "Yes."

Mrs. Hue examined him and turned to Viet with a wary smile, "My poor baby." She said, "I had no idea how lonely you were."

"H-Huh?"

Her mother cupped Viet's face with her hands and continued, "My baby girl was so lonely that she would go so low to date a boy we hired to only fix our yard."

"Lo-Low?" Viet whispered.

Yao's confidence was now gone. Viet pulled back from her mom and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Hue rolled his eyes, behind his glasses, "I don't approve."

By those simple words, everyone was now dead silent. Viet clung onto Yao and glared, "What gives you the right to say that?"

The older man growled, "I am you father. That gives me every right."

"Besides~" Mrs. Hue chimed in, rather happily, "We planned an arrange marriage!"

Viet froze. "What?"

The Bad Touch Trio seemed unfazed by it. Gilbert gritted his teeth and saw Belle and Elizabeta focusing their attention on the Viet. The long haired Vietnamese glared at her mother and stepped back with Yao still next to her.

"I refuse."

"You can't refuse." Her father spat back, "It is done. We've arrange this a long time ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Viet shot back, a small waver was in her voice.

Her mother smiled. "We did, hunny. Don't you remember? You even accepted."

"You WHAT?" Yao exclaimed, clearly angry.

Viet turned her head toward Yao, "Yao I honestly don't remember!"

The said teen was blinded by anger right now. He didn't even want to listen to what she was saying. He just wanted to leave. Yao suddenly felt a hand struck him. He was so shocked by that slap that he fell back.

"Yao!" Viet cried out. She looked up at her father and glared, "What the HELL!"

Mr. Hue's expression was unreadable, "Filth like him doesn't belong in this family."

Viet's mom still had her smile, a sick smile, "Of course, dear. I advise you to leave, Mr. Yao."

Viet looked at her parents and exclaimed with anger, "What the fuck! What gives you the right to tell him or me what we can't or can do! I love him. This is his home too now! His family needed a home an—"

"Save it." Yao blurted as he got up.

The young Vietnamese teen looked at Yao and saw him with dull eyes. It was the first time that she saw no emotion in those amber eyes. The long haired boy only stared at the ground and he said, "We should leave. I shouldn't have intrude into an affair like this. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Hue, purred in amusement and placed her gloved hand on Yao. She gave him a smack as she replied, "Good boy."

"Y-Yao." Viet whispered.

Yao's face read nothing. He gathered his family and immediately left the house. Gilbert and Elizabeta glared at Viet's parents. Belle and Antonio held hands, trying to ignore the awful scene that was happening. Francis only sat there and watched, with a blank look. He truly felt sorry for Yao.

Mrs. Hue's expression suddenly turned cheerful. She dragged Mr. Hue by the table and sat on the empty seats of the kids. She turned to Viet and asked, no wait, demanded her to sit down. Viet nodded feebly and sat next to her mom.

The woman smiled and began to eat along side with her husband. The teens only stared at the intruding adults. It was rude and weird seeing them here. They watched as they empty the kids's and Yao's plates and grabbed new ones for themselves. As they ate, they commented on how good the food was. It made Viet's blood boil.

"Um.." Belle said, noticing Viet's expressions, "Looks like it's time for our movie."

Antonio raised a brow. The Belgium girl glared at him and suddenly he got the idea. The young Spaniard grinned and said, "Yeah! C'mon everyone!"

"What movie is it?" Mr. Hue asked.

Gilbert laughed and quickly said, "B-Bride's Maids!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Francis laughed, "Viet, Eliza, and Belle really wanted to see it so why not?"

Mrs. Hue giggled, "Oh you guys. Well Alright. Don't be out too late, Viet."

"Y-Yeah.." Viet said and mumbled a good bye to her parents.

Viet and them quickly got out of the house. Once they got a few blocks away from the house they began to talk. Elizabeta looked at Viet and saw her spacing out. The young Hungarian sighed and said, "Viet you have to talk to him."

"You should find him first." Belle chimed in.

Viet nodded and replied, "But...I don't know where he could have gone."

Francis frowned and sighed. He looked at the Vietnamese and said, "Let's try the park. I have a hunch he'll be there with the kids."

"You're right." Viet mumbled as she and the group headed toward the park.

Antonio frowned and nudged Gilbert, "We're going to miss the movie."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Earth to Toni! We're not actually going to see a move."

"I wanted to see that movie though." The tan teen whined.

* * *

><p>"Aniki!" Meimei cried out, "Wh-What's wrong?"<p>

Kiku frowned and held Yong Soo's hand. He watched as Hong and Meimei bombarded their brother with questions that Yao obviously didn't want to answer. The Japanese boy must confess that his brother didn't look like the brother that he looked up too. Yao lost the confidence in his system and it seemed that the oldest sibling was about to break down. Kiku looked down as he felt Yong Soo tugging his hand.

"Was it Viet's fault?" The Korean child asked in a whisper.

Kiku bit his lip, unsure how to answer it. He wasn't really paying attention to what happened in the house. Heck, he and his siblings kept on eating, knowing better that it wasn't there business to listen. He wished he was paying attention so he knew who was the real culprit to their Aniki's soft sobs.

"I think so.." The older child replied. Yong Soo noticed an uncertainty in Kiku's voice.

Yong Soo shrugged and looked back at his three other siblings. The three of them were sitting on a picnic bench. Hong furrowed his brows together and kindly patted the older teen's back. Meimei was sitting on the table and continued to worriedly ask questions. Yong Soo observed his brother. He was just sitting there looking empty. His facial features seemed tense as well. The look on him was so pitiful. It looked like he was going to cry and it seemed so un-Aniki.

Yao sighed and replied to Meimei after so much pestering. "I'm fine aru. I just need to think.."

Meimei frowned and plopped herself on the teen's lap. Yao smiled and grabbed Hong and placed him on his lap as well. He then motioned Kiku and Yong Soo to come toward him. He made Kiku sit next to Hong and Yong Soo to sit next to Meimei. The teen sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the kids. Yao rested his chin on Meimei's head and stared off to the distance.

"Hey Aniki..." Hong mumbled as he snuggled deeper into the warmth. He could feel a chill, "Are we going to sleep here?"

Yao frowned as he closed his eyes, "Unfortunately, we have too."

"Why can't we sleep in Viet's house?" Kiku asked as he hugged Hong.

"She did say we could stay." Yong Soo urged.

Meimei only nodded in a sleepy manner. The long haired teen bit the inside of his cheek. He resisted the urge to yell at them. If he did yell, it would only cause trouble. Yao calmed himself down and replied, "She doesn't want us there aru."

The little Taiwanese girl shook her head and said softy, "Yeah she does, Aniki."

"How do you know then?" Yao mumbled.

Meimei smiled slightly and pointed at something in front of them. Yao opened his eyes and squinted. He couldn't see after all, since it's pretty dark. Though he did hear footsteps, crunching the autumn leaves beneath their feet. As the people grew closer toward Yao and the kids, Yao sighed in relief seeing that it was only his so called friends.

"Yao." Viet said softly, "I'm so sorry. About what my parents did and said to you."

The said boy stayed silent as he tightened his grip around his siblings, like a small boy with a bunch of stuffed animals. Gilbert then stepped up and said with a grin, "You and you're family can stay with me. It'd be awesome! My grandpa won't mind and my little bro would love to have playmates. I can help you and all that cause I'm so awesome."

Antonio beamed and joined in with Gilbert, "Can I sleep over too? I'll bring Lovino and Feliciano~ They'll love it!"

Viet smiled at her friends and turned back to Yao. She offered her hand to him and said, "What do you say, Yao?"

The long haired teen released his siblings and watched them heading toward Gilbert and Antonio, planning on what they should do once they get to the German's house. Yao looked at Viet with a hard stare. He sighed and took the girl's hand. Viet slightly smiled as she helped the boy up. But suddenly she felt his arms around her, and him pulling her closer to him, almost feeling his breath on her neck.

"Even though you're engaged to a man you never met.." He whispered, "I shall keep on calling you mine until I meet that bastard face to face."

Viet smiled and nuzzled her face on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I shall let you do so."

Francis smiled and looked down at Yong Soo. The boy looked up, sensing the blonde's staring. The French teen chuckled and asked, "Remember when you wanted to know what 'fuck' meant?"

"FRANCIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man i hate Viet's parents.**

**review **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Yao nervously squeezed Viet's hand as the group headed toward Gilbert's house. The kids were rather excited for they were going to make new friends. Antonio and Belle were going over to the Spaniard's house to fetch things for him to sleepover with and also the Italian siblings that Antonio babysits (they're family-friends.) Gilbert grinned as he presented his huge home to the Wang family. The silver-haired teen burst in the door and was greeted by a tall long haired man.<p>

"Gilbert." The man said in an alto tone. He wore casual brown khakis and a gray dress shirt. Gilbert smiled and waved his hand as he greeted the man by saying hello grandpa. Yao raised a brow, how could this man be a grandfather? He looks so young!

"Where have you been?" He asked, "It's rather late for you children to be out this late."

The red-eyed teen gave the man a mock salute and gave him a wary smile, "This is Yao! He's my friend and his family needs a place to stay. Can we keep him?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and nudged her boyfriend, "Don't talk about him as if he's a lost dog."

Gilbert snickered and looked up at the blonde man, "Can we? He really needs this. He has a job and all, but his uncle died and his uncle helped pay for the house but since he's gone..Y'know."

His grandfather looked intently at Yao and at the children. The tall German man nodded and replied, "Fine. They can stay in the guest rooms. Feel free to do whatever."

And with that said, Gilbert's grandfather walked off. Gilbert looked back at Yao and grinned, "See! I got you a place to crash!"

Yao smiled and tugged at his pockets, "I-I really don't know how to pay you all back.."

Francis smiled and patted the Chinese's back, "You don't have too. We're friends after all, right?"

"Yeah." Yao replied with a small grin. Yao then looked down and saw the kids running after Gilbert, who was going up the stairs along with Elizabeta. The rest of them decided to follow them, seeing that there was nothing else to do since they were here.

"WEST!" Gilbert shouted. The teen rudely came in the one called West's room and woke the child up. Yao peaked inside the room and saw a blonde boy. He rubbed his eyes and glared harshly at the older boy. Gilbert laughed and told 'West' to get up so he could introduce him to Yao and his family.

"Guys." Gilbert gestured to the Wang family, "This is my little bro, Ludwig. But I call him West."

Elizabeta suddenly squealed and hugged the little blonde boy. Ludwig yawned and slightly smiled at his brother's girlfriend, "Hallo."

"Hey!" Yong Soo greeted with a grin, "I'm Yong Soo! This is Kiku, Hong, and Meimei!"

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert and furrowed his brows together, "Bruder..What are they all doing here?"

"Yao and his siblings are gonna stay crash in our awesome house for a bit." Gilbert said as he ruffled Ludwig's hair, "Or until Viet's parents stop being unawesome."

Ludwig nodded and smiled at the new kids, "Well...C'mon. I'll show you my toys that grandpa got me."

"Whoa!" Hong exclaimed as they entered the boy's room.

Gilbert smiled and looked at Yao, "Want me to show you to your room?"

"Yeah." Yao replied, "That'd be great."

Viet watched as the two guys walked down the big hallway. She looked over at Elizabeta and saw her walking toward Gilbert's room. Viet's followed and sat down on the red bean bag chair that was in the corner. She watched as the brunette jumped down on the messy bed. The Vietnamese looked around the room. It was basically your typical teenage boy's room. It smelled like wursts too.

"What are you going to to do?" Elizabeta asked as she hugged a pillow.

Viet sighed, "I don't know...I can't believe they're BACK! After all these years..."

The Hungarian nodded, "It's like you're in a romance story."

Viet shot her friend a confused look, "What?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily, "Like a really complicated love story in the movies! Rich girl falls for mysterious poor boy, but rich girl's parents won't let them be because the rich girl has to marry someone else!"

"Now that you mention it..." Viet trailed off, "It's a bit creepy."

"HEY GUYS!" Belle came bursting in.

Both girls nodded and greeted the Belgium girl. The blonde girl walked over to Viet and squeezed herself on the bean bag chair with the Vietnamese glaring in irritation at her blonde friend. "Why sit here?"

"It's comfy~" She purred. Belle laughed and said, "Toni tossed his stuff in the guest room and the Vargas bros are with the kids."

Viet smiled, "They'll have lots of fun tonight."

"Speaking of fun..." Elizabeta mumbled and took out her cell phone. It was almost midnight. She frowned and exclaimed, "I have to go soon."

Belle nodded, "Same here. My brothers might get worried. Curse them and their brotherly instinct of getting worried!"

Viet laughed and said, "I guess I should go too...Since I actually have people in the house waiting for me to go home."

The brunette girl smiled sadly at her friend and said, "I feel so sorry for you."

"Yup." Belle chimed, "Same here. No offense but your parents are pretty shitty."

"None taken." Viet said as she got up, "I'll see you at school."

Her two friends nodded and gave the Vietnamese a wave goodbye. As she came out of Gilbert's room she saw the German, Antonio, and Yao walking towards her. The silver-haired teen laughed happily as Yao flushed at some comment the boy made. Gilbert and Anotino nodded at Viet and entered the room. From the corner of her eye, she Gilbert tackling Elizabeta, who was still on his bed. Belle was still on the bean-bag reading a comic. Antonio was sitting on the chair by the desk, looking at the few decent books Gilbert owned.

Viet suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. She felt them pull back and saw Yao with a grin. She soon felt a smile of her own creeping on her lips. Viet was so happy that Yao found a place to stay. The Chinese teen wrapped his arms around Viet and leaned against the wall in the hallway. Slowly he began to slide down with the girl cradled in his arms. Viet sighed softly as she felt them hit the bottom.

"I wish my parents would let you stay." Viet mumbled as she played with the boy's hands. For a short guy, he has big hands.

Yao rested his chin on her shoulder and took in her scent. He could smell watermelon. The long haired teen lightly growled when he heard Viet mention her parents. He already detests them. "If your parents want me out. I'm out aru."

"It's not fair." She replied as she slightly yawned.

Yao smiled and lightly kissed her neck, "We should go. I'll walk you back home."

The two got up and held hands. Yao stuck his head in Gilbert's room and commented, "I'll walk Viet back to her house."

"Awesome." Gilbert said nonchalantly as he played with his girlfriend's hair. To Yao, it seemed that he was high or something. But he knew that they were all tired from today's events.

As they got out of the house, they began to walk toward Viet's home. It wasn't that far, probably a few blocks or so. As they walked, they were silent. It wasn't those awkward silences, but the comfortable ones. Yao hummed as she squeezed Viet's hand. It was absolutely dark, the only light sources that they got were the light posts.

"Are you going to be okay going back to Gilbert's?" Viet suddenly asked.

Yao nodded as he kicked a rock, "Yeah. I remembered I left my van at your house. So I could just drive home aru."

"Alright."

After a few more minutes, they finally made it to Viet's home. Yao frowned as he saw some of the lights still on in the house. They must be waiting for their daughter. The Chinese teen released his girl's hand and watched as she approached the house. As Viet fished for her keys, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and saw Yao with a pained expression.

Before she could even ask, Yao suddenly pulled her in for a kiss. It shocked her at first, but she soon recovered when she felt him deepening the kiss. She moaned slightly as she felt Yao's tongue asking for entrance. She gladly obliged. For a few seconds, their tongues fought for dominance. But Viet gave up, letting Yao be the dominate one. Their kiss was absolutely perfect. Until the two of them felt hands pulling them apart.

Viet gasped as she looked at the doorway. Her father was glaring at the two of he mainly glared at Yao, who snarled softly at her father. Mr. Hue pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose and said, "I believe that I told you I didn't approve."

Yao didn't say a word. He watched as the older man grab Viet's arm. Viet winced at the pain and watched as Yao silently walk towards his van. The two of them continued to watch as he drove off into the darkness. Viet was too scared to look up. Though she could feel her father's eyes glaring intently at her.

She then felt herself being dragged to the living room. Mr. Hue shoved his daughter onto the couch and stood in front of her. Viet glanced to the side and saw her mother standing by the staircase. She was looking rather annoyed at Viet. The young Vietnamese girl looked up at her father and saw him with crossed arms.

"Looks like we shouldn't have left you." He suddenly said, "During our absence, we had no idea you would reduce to a _slut_."

The way he said it made Viet's chest burn with an unforgettable feeling. She glared harshly at the man she called her father. Viet stood up and looked up at him with hate, "Yeah. You shouldn't have! During those fucking thirteen YEARS of long absence."

Mr. Hue glared, "If you had the heart to understand our position, Viet." He mumbled to himself. He looked at Viet in the eye and exclaimed, "We are busy people. We need to make money. If we don't, what will happen to this family?"

"Family..?" She whispered. "What kind of FAMILY is THIS? All my life I've wanted you guys to come back. I wanted the family that my friends had."

"Well, we're back aren't we? Now we can be the rich family you've always wanted." Viet's mother said as she approached the two. She seemed ticked off.

Viet glared as she felt tears, "I don't care if we're rich."

Mr. Hue raised a brow. He scoffed at his daughter, "Don't care? How can you not care? If we don't have money what the hell are we suppose to live on?"

Viet muttered something as she looked away.

"Speak up." Her mother demanded, "No one can understand if you don't speak up, child."

"YAO!" She shouted, "Ever since Yao came into the school, he showed me that I can have a great family despite being poor himself. Look at his family! He has a great one! A loving, decease Uncle who tried his BEST every single day to help Yao to get in Gakuen Hetalia and help pay for the bills."

Her parents only looked emotionless. Though Viet didn't care, she just continued on, "And he has four siblings that love him. They actually understand what he goes through and everyday they try their best just like Yao! Th-that's why I LOVE him. H-He's always there when he is needed, he doesn't leave ANYONE no matter wh-"

**_SLAP!_**

Viet looked down with wide eyes. She slowly looked up as tears went down her face. Her father seemed to lost his tolerance for her. As for her mother, she just stood there with a disappointed look on her pretty little face.

"Enough, Viet." Her father exclaimed, "Stop living in those stupid fantasies. Look at that guy. How can a family be supported by him? As I heard before you and your friends left, he needed a place to stay. That's pathetic. A REAL man will be able to support his family with a house that he pays for himself."

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" He roared. "And how can you love a man that's poor? That's foolish! Everyone knows that the real deal in life is the money. If I didn't have money right now then I wouldn't have met your mother."

Viet's eyes widened, "Y-You mean you guys don't...don't actually love each other..?"

The way she said it was rather quiet, but her mother heard her words. Mrs. Hue rolled her eyes and pinched her daughter's cheek, "Of course, hunny. That's all that matters in the world. Money. Money. Money."

"That's why." Her father exclaimed, "You're having an arranged marriage. You're meeting him tomorrow at our house. He'll be coming right after school. So you better be damn ready when he arrives with his parents."

Viet didn't say a word. She looked at her parents with horror. How DARE they think that money was the main source of love. She felt her entire body shaking and more tears forming. How dare they use her to get more money. Viet bit her lip and shoved her parents as she ran upstairs. She didn't look back, she didn't want to look at their expressionless faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate her parents soo much D: oh gawd.**

**Review **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Gilbert groaned as he heard the alarm clock. He cursed and got up to take a shower. Once he was done, he grabbed his school uniform and put them on. The silver-haired German got out of his room and decided to visit Yao. He knocked on the door and heard a muffling sound that sounded like 'come in.'<p>

The red-eyed teen opened the door and saw Yao putting on a patched up black T-shirt. Gilbert frowned and asked, "That's what you're going to wear to school?"

Yao pouted and looked at his attire, "I'm not rich, Gilbert. I can't afford the school uniform aru."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and said, "One sec."

Yao watched as his friend retreated from his room. After a few seconds, Gilbert came walking back in with a school uniform folded and a pair of black uniform shoes. The German boy shoved the clothing in Yao's hands. The raven-haired teen looked confused and asked why Gilbert gave him these. The host of the home snorted in response.

"I can't let you parading around the school wearing those unawesome clothes. You can have my uniform from last year. My grandpa always gets me new ones every year." Gilbert replied and patted Yao's back, "I'll see you downstairs. Toni is already down there with the kids."

Yao nodded and watched as Gilbert closed the door. The Chinese teen striped down into his red boxers and looked at the uniform. He grabbed the blue plaid pants and put them on. He then grabbed the white collar shirt and buttoned it. Yao didn't see a tie anywhere in the pile. He shrugged, knowing the teachers won't care if he was missing a simple black tie. The young teen looked at himself in the mirror before grabbing the blue coat that went along with the Gakuen Hetalia uniform.

"Whoa.." He mumbled, "Fancy."

The long haired teen grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs where he heard noise. He entered the kitchen to be greeted by Antonio and his siblings. Yao grinned as he hugged his little family. He sat by the table, next to Antonio who was slicing tomatoes for these two Italian boys.

"Now Lovino." The Spaniard said, "You have to finish all the tomatoes, 'kay? You too Feliciano."

"Ve!" The one called Feliciano commented, "Okay, Tonio~!"

The older looking one scowled and slowly nodded, "Fine you jerk."

Yao chuckled as he took a pastry that was on the table. The kitchen table was full of different kinds of foods. It looked so good. The Asian teen took a bite and watched as everyone was having a good time. Gilbert suddenly came in the kitchen and grinned once he saw Yao.

"Looks good on ya, Wang!" He commented as he took a dounut and took a bite out of it.

Antonio nodded, "Yeah. We should hurry. School starts soon."

"I have to drop off the kids to their school." Yao exclaimed, remembering that his siblings have school as well.

Gilbert waved his hand and exclaimed, "My grandpa transferred them to West's school. They'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Meimei exclaimed. She got off his chair and spun around in front of her Aniki, showing off her clothes.

That's when Yao noticed that the young girl was wearing a uniform for an elementary private school. The girl's uniform for the elementary school was very cute and simple. Just a maroon colored jumper with a white undershirt and a ribbon in front of the collar. Yao looked over at Kiku and saw him wearing a maroon colored shorts and a light blue collared shirt. Hong and Yong Soo were wearing the same thing, except, Hong was wearing a sweater-vest.

"Al-Alright." Yao mumbled. Everything his new friends were doing were...were awfully kind. Months ago they would just leave him or maybe beat him up, but now... Yao shook the thought away as he saw Antonio gesturing him that it was time to leave.

Yao kissed his siblings heads and waved them a good bye as he, Antonio, and Gilbert got in Gibert's new red truck. The ride to school was pretty fun. Yao laughed as Gilbert and Antonio fought over the wheel. Even though it seemed pretty dangerous, it was really entertaining. In minutes, they arrived to school. Gilbert parked his truck in the parking lot and the three of them got out of the vehicle. They went inside the school and saw Viet, Vash, Katyusha, and Belle talking.

Viet's eyes lit up as she saw Yao. The said teen grinned as he approached her and greeted her with a kiss on the lips. They heard a whistle and broke apart with red faces. Katyusha giggled and exclaimed, "I thought you were kidding around when you said you and him were together."

The young Vietnamese girl slightly laughed and stuck her tongue out at the Ukraine girl. Vash grunted and noticed Yao's attire. The Swiss boy snorted and smiled, "Nice uniform, Yao."

Viet noticed when Vash pointed it out, "Whoa! I didn't notice. The uniform looks really good on you."

Yao blushed and grinned sheepishly as he replied, "Yeah. Gilbert here gave me his old uniform. Pretty neat huh aru?"

Gilbert laughed and exclaimed, "Hell yeah! I'm so awesome, kesesese~!"

The group laughed and joked around as they headed into their homeroom. There they were greeted by Elizabeta and Francis. Gilbert grinned madly and bounced toward the brunette girl and Antonio grabbed Belle and walked over to Francis. Yao looked over and saw Vash and Katyusha occupying the corner that was next to Belle and Antonio. The Chinese teen smiled softly and looked over at Viet, who grinned happily at Yao as she dragged him along with her toward their friends.

But Yao couldn't grin back at her. The way she did it seemed wrong. As if she's forcing it on her. Though he ignored it. He'll just observe her for now. Right now, he should be enjoying his free time with his friends until the teacher comes in. As they joked around about their family, Yao saw from the corner of his eye a familiar figure. It was none other then Arthur.

The blonde approached the group and greeted them nonchalantly. He then glanced at Yao and gave him a dirty look. Yao gladly returned the favor. Suddenly the students's attention turned to the front once they heard a pile of books slam against the teacher's desk. They all faced forward, preparing for the lesson they were about to learn.

During the class, Yao felt something hit his hand. He looked to the side and saw a note folded neatly. He glanced to the side and saw the person responsible for the note is Arthur, who was glaring intently at him. Yao snorted and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Talk. During lunch on the roof._

Yao furrowed his brows and looked back at Arthur. The blonde boy raised a brow, asking if he will or won't talk. Yao sighed and nodded his head slightly. The Brit smirked and nodded back, turning his attention back to the board.

* * *

><p>"What was that last sentence on the test during Spanish?" Viet asked as the two headed out of the classroom.<p>

The young Chinese teen frowned and thought for a moment, "I think it was 'How much did this cost?' I think that's it."

Viet shrugged, "Alright. I think I got that one right. Not sure."

The young couple headed toward the lunchroom hand in hand. They opened the double sided doors and entered the room. As they began to walk, Yao felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped which caused Viet to do the same thing. Arthur frowned and gestured Yao, reminding him that he has to speak to him.

Yao bit his lip and glared at the blonde. He looked back at Viet and smiled, "I have to talk to Arthur in private for a bit. Do you think you could wait up?"

Viet sighed and glanced back at Arthur. She glared harshly at him before giving her boyfriend a small nod. Yao smiled and leaned in to give her a little kiss. It was a split second kiss, but it felt amazing. Viet grinned and headed toward her friends.

The long haired teen turned back to Arthur and the blonde began to lead him out of the lunchroom. They headed toward the stairwell and up the stairs they went until they go to the roof. Arthur looked back and stared at Yao. The Chinese boy stood there uncomfortable at the staring. He just wants to get this over with so he can eat lunch. He packed last night's leftovers!

Arthur brought his hand up and examined his nails, "You know. There are rumors that Viet is in an arranged marriage."

Yao raised a brow, "News travels fast, huh?"

"Quite." He replied, "Do you know who the lucky bloke is?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head, "No."

Arthur frowned, "Really? Damn. I guess I should tell you. Everyone knows."

Yao furrowed his brows together, "Everyone?"

"Well, not everyone." Arthur said with a tint of tease in his voice, "Every guy in the school."

"How the hell do they know aru?" The Chinese asked rudely.

The young blonde scoffed at Yao. He placed a hand on his waist as he replied, "Isn't it obvious? I told them."

"But you don't even know who the guy is!"

"I asked YOU if you knew. You said no. I just merely replied." Arthur exclaimed with a sly smirk.

Yao growled and rolled his hands into fists, "Okay then. Who the fuck is he?"

"It's me."

Yao stepped back a bit and stared at Arthur. The calm expression on his face proved that he was telling the truth. Yao bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Arthur smirked and continued on, "Yeah. It was arranged for sometime. I don't even remember when our parents settled on it. Quite impressive, right?"

"Fuck. You." He slowly said.

Arthur raised a brow and said, "Now now. No need to be uncivilized."

The blonde boy approached Yao. He was so close to him. Yao didn't dare to move. He only looked up at the student who was a couple inches taller than him. Arthur growled and suddenly stabbed Yao's stomach with his fist. Yao cried in pain as he fell back, going into a fetus position.

"A-Argh..." Yao groaned.

Arthur looked down at him and glared, "I've done so many things to get rid of you, Wang."

He lifted his foot and placed it on Yao's arm that was laying there. Arthur's face was blank as he stomped on it, causing the young Chinese boy to scream in pain. The blonde kept his foot there on his arm and said, "So many bloody things. I warned you yet you did not listen."

"Y-You're insane." Yao spat.

"Not insane." Arthur replied calmly, "Just...Competitive."

The blonde then pulled his leg back and kicked Yao square in the face. He grinned and continued to his beating, until it looked like Yao was about to go unconscious. Arthur then bent down and looked straight at the bruised boy.

"I also killed your uncle." Arthur whispered.

Yao laid there with a shock look. He wanted to rip Arthur apart and destroy what's left of him, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. He was too much in pain to even speak right now. Arthur smiled and patted Yao's cheek causing the long haired teen to flinch terribly. The blonde stood up and looked at his wrist-watch.

"I have to leave school early." Arthur exclaimed loudly, "I have to prepare my meeting with my bride-to-be."

The young British student began to walk off to the door. He looked back and saw Yao laying there looking dead. Arthur looked back at his watch and muttered to himself, "He'll be unconscious for a while."

And with that said he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? I dunno.**

**uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh so you finally know who Viet is gonna marry. Idk if i made it obvious with the previous chapters. But then again...Idk lol!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

"DAMNIT VIET!" Mr. Hue roared downstairs, "HURRY UP! THEY'RE GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

"FINE! HOLD UP!" Viet shouted back. She went back on her phone and continued talking to Gilbert, who was on the other line. "What do you mean he didn't come back?"

"I'm telling ya, Viet! Yao didn't come back home and the Kiku kid said that Yao doesn't have work today." Gilbert said in a worried tone.

"Oh god...I hope he's okay." Viet said sadly.

Gilbert frowned over the line, "Don't worry. Me and the rest will look for him."

"I-I'll help once I'm done meeting...my husband." Viet replied quietly.

"Good luck." Gilbert said and hung up.

Viet sighed and tossed her cell phone on the bed and immediately went downstairs. She saw that her parents were in the living room with snacks placed on the table. Her father glared and demanded Viet to sit next to her mother. Viet nodded timidly and sat next to the older woman. She tensed as she felt her mother's hand around her shoulder.

"You god-awful child." Her father scowled, "You're lucky that they aren't—"

**_Ding Dong!_  
><strong>

"They're here!" Mrs. Hue squealed as she got up.

Viet sat there alone with a worried look on her face. Where the hell could Yao be? He promised he would be back, but he didn't show up when classes started. Viet bit her lip, fighting back the tears. She had to resist the urge to cry. If she did then her parents would probably slap her again or something. Viet suddenly heard chatter coming towards her. She looked up and saw a familiar blonde couple. The husband and wife were awfully familiar. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The blonde woman perked up once she saw Viet. Viet stood up and forced a smile at them. The blonde man grinned and said, "Well! I'm sure you already know our son."

"I..do?" She murmured to herself.

The blonde man moved aside and Viet gasped at the person she saw. Arthur Kirkland smiled at the young Vietnamese girl and held her hand as he gently kissed it. Squeals were heard from the mothers and chuckles were coming from the fathers. The blonde Brit smiled and said to the adults.

"I'd like to have some private time to my wife-to-be."

Mr. Hue was so delighted, "Of course, my boy! Go to the garden in the backyard. It's really lovely."

Arthur and Viet both smiled and headed out toward the back. Arthur eyed Viet longingly. She was wearing a simple green skirt with a white top. Nothing special really. While the boy himself only consisted of khaki pants and a black polo. The two were in the garden, not daring to say a word to each other.

The blonde teen looked at Viet and exclaimed, "Well it's rather rude to stay silent like this."

Viet glared, "Rude? RUDE? What the HELL Arthur?"

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"You damn know that I love Yao. H-How could you even agree to this?" Viet exclaimed.

"First off I don't even remember agreeing, but if I did remember such a thing I would have said yes anyway." Arthur replied, "Second, of course I know that you love that idiotic boy."

Viet growled in annoyance, but squeaked once Arthur pulled her arm. The blonde teen smiled as he made her body press against his. Viet only looked up and glared harshly. Arthur caressed her cheek, but Viet immediately bit his finger.

"Ow!" Arthur exclaimed as he shook his hand, "Listen Hue. Just marry me and I promise I won't hurt Yao or his family."

The young Vietnamese narrowed her eyes. The offer Arthur is giving her is rather tempting. Yao suffered a lot. The Kirkland boy grinned seeing that she was thinking over the 'promise' he said. The young Vietnamese glared at the Brit and slowly nodded her head. Arthur only chuckled.

"And you have to listen to me."

"WHAT?"

"Ah! Remember it's for Yao."

"Fuck...you." Viet breathed heavily.

Arthur cupped her chin and replied with a smile, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll be doing plenty of that in our honeymoon."

Viet only glared, "Peachy."

* * *

><p>"F-Fuck.." Yao panted as he trudged down the sidewalk. Judging by the sky, it seemed to be six or seven o'clock right about now. The long haired teen gasped as he stumbled a bit. Stupid Arthur, leaving him there at school. Stupid Arthur, beating the crap out of him, Stupid Arthur, for marrying Viet soon.<p>

Marrying Viet.

Marrying Viet.

_**MARRYING VIET**_

"I-I GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" Yao shouted as he hurried along toward Gilbert's house.

The bruised up teen barged in the house and immediately fell onto the tile floor. Gasps were heard from the upstairs and Yao heard footsteps running towards him. Then a few pairs of arms lifted him up and carried him to a couch in the living room.

Yao looked up and saw Gilbert's bright red eyes staring at him. He then glanced to the side and saw everyone else there. Vash and Katyusha kept silent, while Elizabeta and Belle were talking to each other. Francis came in the room with a first aid-kit and Antonio came down the stairs with a wash cloth.

Antonio handed Elizabeta the wash cloth and the young Hungarian girl approached Yao. She sighed as she stared at the Chinese teen. She then lifted her arm and began to wipe away the dry blood and dirt off of his face and arms. Once she was done she grabbed the first-aid kit from Francis.

Yao looked around at his friends and saw them staring at him. It felt so weird. He then noticed Gilbert talking on the phone with someone. He hung up and looked over at Yao with a wary smile. This only made him raise a brow.

"I called Viet." Gilbert said, "She'll be here less then 10 minutes, dude."

"I-I..arghh..fa." Yao mumbled. He was feeling rather dizzy. It was probably the smell of the cleaning alcohol. It always make him feel sick.

"Alright." Elizabeta said as she placed another bandage on Yao's face. "You're good now."

Yao groaned and asked, "Where's my siblings?"

"I brought them to Lovino's and Feliciano's home along with Ludwig." Antoino answered, "I didn't want them to worry, man."

The long haired teen weakly nodded. The whole time they were there, the group were talking among themselves. Yao was the only one who remained silent the whole time. He didn't know how much time passed, it seemed like forever. Yao was about to close his eyes but he opened them again once he felt a cool hand press against his cheek.

"Hey." Viet said softly as she bent down to eye level.

"Hi." He replied dryly.

Viet frowned and looked back at the others. It seemed that they were focused on their own conversations instead. She looked back at Yao and grimaced. He looked so broken. It really did hurt her heart. Viet watched as Yao slowly sat up on the couch. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, burring her face on his ruined uniform shirt.

"He's marrying you..?" She heard him whisper.

Viet bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"Do..Do you love him?"

Viet looked up at Yao with hurt eyes and gently kissed him. Yao sighed happily and tightened his grip around her. Viet took his hand and idly played with his fingers. Yao lightly kissed her temple and said, "You can't marry him.."

"Y-Yao..."

Yao closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. "You just can't, Viet. You're the only one I have aru."

Viet raised a brow, "What about your siblings?"

"I'm trying to sound romantic!" The Chinese whined childishly.

Viet lightly chuckled before switching back to her serious mood. "Yao...I would do anything just to stay with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seems like FOREVER since i've updated. But then again i was more focused on my Vocaloid story. eh whatever im just trying to finish this now xD **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>It was 10pm when she was at Elizabeta's house.<p>

Elizabeta hummed as she helped her Vietnamese friend tie her hair into a bun. Viet silently sat there in front of the dresser in her friend's bedroom. The two girls were currently in the Hungarian's home, waiting for their blonde friend and their dates. Viet looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't have too much makeup on. Simple eyeliner and lipstick with eye shadow would do for her. Others always told her that she was already beautiful. Her ball gown was simple enough as it was. Simple green strapless dress that when straight down. Nothing amazing.

"You look great." Elizabeta said as she sprayed the hair spray on her friend. The brunette girl was gorgeous herself, with her crimson red gown. It really brought out her eyes. The Hungarian didn't really do anything with her hair. It was perfect just being down and curled a bit.

Viet blushed and smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself, Liz."

The other girl laughed and patted Viet's head, "There done. Yao would totally be blown away."

Viet's smile died a bit once she remembered Yao. A week passed since that incident with Arthur and Yao. Arthur forbids Viet from seeing and talking to him. Both him and her were both dying mentally for not seeing each other. Arthur on the other hand didn't care one bit.

"I…I wonder if he will be going to the ball.." The Vietnamese whispered.

Elizabeta sighed sadly and said, "Maybe."

"HEY GUYS!" Belle greeted as she came in the room. The two girls turned around and smiled at their blonde friend. Belle's dress was a baby blue gown that shined. Her hair was tied up just like Viet's.

"The guys are downstairs." Belle said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Belle!" Elizabeta exclaimed, "You're going to ruin your dress!"

Belle rolled her eyes and got up, "Well come on! They're waiting!"

Viet and Elizabeta chuckled at their friend's eagerness. The three of them walked down the steps and were greeted by three gentlemen. The boys all wore simple black suites with different colored dress shirts and ties. Gilbert's dress shirt was blue with a black tie. Antonio's was a simple white dress shirt with a red tie and Arthur's was purple with a black tie with gray stripes.

Gilbert grinned and linked arms with Elizabeta. Antonio did the same with Belle. The German boy kissed his girlfriend and said to his friends, "Alright guys. My truck is outside."

Elizabeta shook her head, "Seriously? You're truck?"

"Limos aren't as awesome as my truck. Kesesesesese~" Gilbert grinned as he nuzzled his girlfriend's neck.

The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright. Let's get going guys."

Both couples walked out of the house, leaving Arthur and Viet to themselves. Arthur grabbed Viet's hand and gently kissed it. Viet only stared at him with no emotion what so ever. Arthur sighed and held her hand.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked.

Viet narrowed her eyes, "You know as damn well what is wrong, Kirkland."

"Going by last name now?" Arthur asked as he raised a brow, "Rather rude."

"Whatever."

The British teen frowned but suddenly smiled. He chuckled as he led his date out of the house. Viet noticed his chuckling and demanded to know what was so funny. Arthur only shook his head and replied, "I have a surprise for you. It will happen midnight at the ball."

Arthur kept his smile as the two of them went inside the truck. Viet on the other hand was rather worried.

The drive to the ball was rather silent. Well for Viet it was. Her friends were rather having fun, listening to music in the highest setting while basically shouting at each other when they're right next to each other. Viet rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to turn off the music so they can stop yelling, but then that would make her a party pooper.

After a few more yells and shouts and loud music, they finally made it to the ball. They all got out of the truck and headed toward the building. Viet looked up at it. It was mansion like. It seemed normal for her and her friends since they were rich, but for the commoners…Well that's another story.

The men by the entrance saw the group and opened the giant double doors for them. They all thanked the men and went inside. Viet's eyes widened at the many students that came to the ball. It seemed that the whole school went. Viet glanced to the side and saw her friends beginning to go near the dancing crowd. It wasn't the common dance as wild as you can. It was the more like the waltz.

Viet sighed and went by the tables to sit down. She'd rather watch her friends have fun. Viet started at her lap for some time, until she saw a shadow looming over her. She looked up and grimaced at the sight of the blonde Brit, who simply smiled.

"You look lonely." Arthur commented.

Viet resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "No shit."

"Would you care to dance?"

"Actually…" She replied, "I'd rather sit here and be a good child."

Arthur frowned, "Then what the hell am I suppose to do until midnight?"

Viet smirked at his frowning face, "Go figure it out, _sweetheart_."

The way she said 'sweetheart' sounded so sick and gross in her ears. Arthur shook his head and made his way toward Francis and his cousin that was from a different land. Viet sighed and took out her cell phone so it looked like she was doing something important. All she did was stare at the time.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed.<p>

Two whole hours passed since she got here. Viet looked up from her cell phone and saw couples dancing still, eating by the tables, or simply talking in their groups. Though when Viet took a closer look, it seemed that everyone was staring at her. Viet felt beads of sweat coming down her neck as more and more people turned to look at her.

Suddenly Katyusha approached her with a worried look. Viet slowly got up as her Ukraine friend held her arm, rubbing it soothingly. Viet was very very confused. The silver-haired girl bit her lip nervously and forced a smile.

"Katyusha…?" Viet asked in a dazed.

"Oh sweetie." She sighed, "A-Arthur said he had a surprise for you, right?"

Viet nodded, still looking very confused. She could feel the stares of the other students. Katyusha nodded and led Viet toward the middle of the dance floor. No one was there, they were all in the side-lines, except for two people.

Viet gulped. She knew there was something odd. There in the middle of Arthur. Next to the teen was a priest. A priest. A fucking PRIEST. Viet's heart started beating fast. She could faint in any minute now. But she didn't. She wish she did. She desperately needed an excuse now.

"Um… Your groom awaits..?" Katyusha said timidly.

Viet uneasily made her way toward the two men. She stood next to Arthur and stared at the priest in front of them. The old priest smiled at the two and opened the book that Viet failed to notice he had. As he spoke, Viet glared at Arthur.

"Does my parents know of this?" She hissed.

Arthur smirked, "Daddy and Mummy know, love."

Viet growled.

"Love the surprise?" He whispered, "Done it all for you. Pretty smart of you to want some space during the ball. It is a tradition to see the bride before the wedding after all."

"Do you, Arthur Kirkland, take Viet Hue to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Viet Hue, take Arthur Kirkland to be your husband?"

"…I-I do." Viet glared at Arthur.

"I hate you so much." She whispered with all the venom she could muster up. "If my parents weren't here to force me to marry you, I would beat your ass and leave."

Arthur only chuckled.

"—Speak now or forever hold your peace." The old priest exclaimed as he raised his arms up.

No one spoke.

Viet glanced at her friends. They only looked at her sadly. If they could, she knew that they would speak. But no. They couldn't. Afraid that Arthur would do something horrible like kill one of their love ones or beat them. Just like Yao.

Yao.

Viet bit her lip, fighting back the tears. Yao didn't come to the ball tonight. Reasons? Perhaps it was because Arthur was here. Perhaps it was because he knew that she was getting married and he didn't want to come in and save her. Perhaps…Perhaps he stopped loving her. They didn't talk for a walk after all. They avoided each other at all costs because of Kirkland.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

The priest smiled happily as he closed the book. He raised his hand up and said, "By the power invested in me. I know pronounce you man—"

"I OBJECT."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh its been a while since I've updated this story sorry! High school sucks i hate it. Im always tired xD I DONT EVEN HAVE TIME TO DRAW it sad.**

** Oh well. When i finish this I'd have to focus on Pirate's Blood and then when I'm done with PB i'd probably focus more on Vocaloid fics. The one good thing about Vocaloid is that those characters don't really have an official personality and you can do whatever with them. Its fun. Where as in Hetalia people are like "OMG SO OOC THAT DOESN'T FIT THEM." well tough cookie. idc **

**Don't get me wrong I still love Hetalia its just that I haven't really been inspired with it lately. **

**review **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Viet's eyes widened at the voice. It was familiar. Very familiar. But the thing was…It wasn't the voice she was hoping it to be. Both Viet and Arthur turned around and saw who spoke up. She was shocked.<p>

"Excuse me?" The priest asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I object." Elizabeta repeated with a hazardous glare.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and hissed, "What the hell, Liz?"

Elizabeta nodded her head and walked toward the couple. She approached Arthur and slapped him across the cheek, earning gasps from the fellow students. The blonde teen touched his cheek and glared at the Hungarian girl. Elizabeta snorted and looked at Viet with a warm smile.

"What the hell are you doing here Viet?" She asked with a small banter tone, "Go get yourself a real prince charming."

Viet smiled and embraced her friend, "Thank you." She whispered.

Elizabeta grinned and both she and her looked back at their friends. Viet's heart was beating fast as she started at the happy faces her friends were giving her. Gilbert sighed and dug in his pockets. He pulled out his keys and tossed it to Viet, who caught it flawlessly.

"Take my truck, Viet. Yao is still back at my place." He said with a grin.

Viet nodded and ran out of building. Everyone watched as the young Vietnamese left. Suddenly all heads turned toward Arthur. He had a red face, written with anger all over it. Arthur approached Elizabeta and raised a fist. Gilbert and the rest of the gang gasped.

"KIRKLAND YOU—" Gilbert shouted, but stopped.

_**CLANG!**_

"She carries a mini frying pan with her?" Antonio whispered to Belle.

Belle nodded happily, "Yeah in her purse! Just in case she gets in situations like these."

Francis snickered along with Gilbert, "Nice girlfriend, Gil."

Gilbert laughed as he watched Arthur cursing like a sailor as Elizabeta continued to beat him. The silver-haired German ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "What a dame she is."

Arthur glared at the crowd as he shoved Elizabeta to the side. Gilbert swore at him as he held onto the Hungarian girl. The Brit rolled his eyes and approached Francis and his cousin.

"You two are coming with me." Arthur snarled.

Francis shook his head, "Arthur…I don't think we should. I mean Maria is going to be here for only a few days and…"

"Whatever." The other blonde replied. "Do you know where Gilbert drop off the kids?"

Francis narrowed his eyes as he answered, "Lovino's and Feliciano's home."

Arthur's jaw clenched. He glared one last time at the crowd before walking out of the building.

* * *

><p>Yao grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He combed his hair one last time and tied it in his usual ponytail. He walked down the stairs and stepped out of the front door, he turned around and closed it. Once he did, he looked back and suddenly froze.<p>

There in front of him was a girl. But not just any girl. The girl of his dreams. Yao couldn't help but put on a smile. He approached Viet and grabbed her hand, kissing her extended finger. He then intertwined their fingers together.

"What on earth happened to you?" He whispered.

Viet blushed. To be honest, after Gilbert handed her his keys the truck ran out of gas when she was only two miles away. She had to _run_ to Gilbert's house. At first she couldn't run in her stuffy ball gown so she had to rip it and she had to get rid of the heels. Her hair was ruined in the process. Good thing she didn't wear too much make up or else it would be smudged or something.

"I had to run." She laughed.

Yao laughed along and pulled her in an embrace. Viet sighed contently as she returned the hug. She rubbed his back soothingly and whispered, "I'm sorry I avoided you all week…Arth-Er..Kirkland forbid me."

"I understand." He replied softly.

Viet released herself and placed her hands on his chest, "I-I... Why didn't you go to the…the ball?"

Yao looked at Viet for a second and suddenly laughed. Viet raised a brow, questioning the boy's laughter. Yao rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you see what I'm wearing?"

Viet then stood back and had wide eyes as she looked at his attire. He was wearing a black suit with a white collared dress shirt. A red rose was placed on his shirt pocket and his hair was more neat than usual.

"Y-You…"

Yao chuckled, "I did ask you to be my date after all. Though…I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I had to work over time"

Viet laughed along and kissed his cheek, "Thanks…But now I look terrible."

Yao shook his head, "Nonsense. You're always beautiful."

The young Vietnamese girl blushed and mumbled a thank you. Yao grinned and took something out of his coat pocket. Viet gasped at what he was holding. It was a light green corsage. Yao hummed softly as he pinned it on her.

"Perfect." He whispered as he caressed her cheek.

"Th-Thank you." She stammered.

Yao chuckled and held out his hand, "Shall we go to the ball? Just a couple hours left."

Viet giggled and nodded, grasping onto his hand, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Arthur got out of his car and slammed the door. He didn't care how much noise he was making right now. He was in need of getting something. He stood in front of the house and banged on the door. The Brit crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for someone to answer it. Seconds passed and finally the door opened.<p>

A big burly man revealed himself. His chest-nut hair was messy and a couple of hair curls were showing. He rubbed his stubby chin and smiled. Arthur forced a kind look upon his face.

"Good evening, Mr. Vargas." Arthur said sweetly.

The old Italian man nodded, "Anything you need Arthur?"

"Yes actually." The blonde said as he tapped his chin with his index finger, "I am here to gather Yao Wang's siblings."

"Oh! Already? Hmm. Alrighty, I'll get them for you."

Arthur grinned.

Suddenly small stampede came his way. The green-eyed boy looked down and saw four small Asian children. He watched as the girl clung onto a boy that had his bangs brushed to the side. The boy with dull chocolate eyes furrowed his brows as he held onto the youngest child in the group. They all looked confused.

Arthur kept his sickly grin. He bent down and placed his hand on the youngest boy. The boy flinched at the touch. Arthur chuckled and said, "Your brother asked me to pick you all up."

Kiku's lip quivered. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just trying to finish up the story xD **

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Yao laughed as he twirled Viet and cradled her in his arms. Viet grinned as she snuggled into the boy's warm chest. Yao leaned in and gently pecked her lips, earning a loud whooping noise from the crowd. Both Viet and Yao stood up straight and saw their friends making noise still, along with others.<p>

Viet blushed deeply while Yao simply grinned and waved. Francis laughed and winked at Yao who playfully winked back. Viet rolled her eyes and peeled herself away from her date. Yao snickered as he watched his girlfriend walk toward her friends.

"I didn't know Yao was such a good dancer!" Katyusha swooned as she held onto a plastic cup.

Belle nodded, "Yeah! He was moving and turning and what not!"

Viet watched as her blonde friend moved her body around like the way Yao was. It was a very poor attempt. The Vietnamese giggled and lightly pushed Belle. The blonde girl laughed and hugged her friend. That's when Belle noticed the green corsage.

"Where'd you get that?" The Belgium asked pointing at the green flower thing.

Viet looked at her chest and grinned, "Yao gave it to me. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's lovely." Katyusha commented happily. The Ukraine girl then glanced to the side and saw the boys and Elizabeta making their way towards them. The silver haired girl smiled and waved at the group.

Vash smirked and approached his girlfriend with a gentlemen like attitude, "May I have this last dance with my lady?"

Katyusha giggled and nodded, placing her drink at some random edge, she allowed herself be swept away by her prince. Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she saw the two dance off.

"The dance will be over soon." Antonio commented as grabbed a finger sandwich from the table.

Belle stole the small snack and ate it. She nodded her head and said with a mouth full, "Yeah. Probably a good 30 minutes left."

Yao heard this and looked over at Viet with a grin, "Another dance, Miss Hue?"

Viet grinned back and nodded, "But first, I have to ask this. Where did you learn how to dance like this?"

Gilbert nodded his head, "Yeah, bro! I mean, hell! I had to learn all these fancy moves in the beginning of the year."

Yao shrugged and replied, "I watch too much TV." He then grabbed Viet and wrapped his arms around her, "Shall we continue our dance?"

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Everyone in the group turned their head towards Yao. The Chinese teen frowned and took out his cell phone. It was an unknown number. Viet raised a brow and asked if it was a prank call. Yao shrugged.

"Must be business." He said as the phone kept on ringing.

Viet frowned this time, "But!"

The boy chuckled, "I know. I'll tell them I'm busy."

Yao flipped the phone and placed the device against his ear. He smiled and said, "Hello?"

A sniffle was heard.

Yao furrowed his brows. This wasn't a business call.

"_A-Aniki…?"_ A voice hiccupped through.

Yao's eyes widened. "Kiku?"

Viet and the others looked alarmed. The tone in Yao's voice showed that something must be wrong. Antonio looked over at Vash, Katyusha, Francis and his cousin and signaled them to come over. They did and gathered around their Asian friend.

"Kiku what's wrong?" Yao asked calmly.

"_I'm scared!" _

"_Aniki it smells like beer!"_

"_IT'S SO D-DARK!"_

Yao rubbed his temples with frustration. His siblings were all shouting at the same time he couldn't hear what Kiku was saying. He urgently asked to Japanese boy to repeat what he said.

"_A-Arth—"_

"_YOU BLOODY G-GIT!" _A drunken voice shouted from the other line, _"HU-HURRY UP __A-AND GE-GET THAT BAST-BASTURD OF A BROTHER OV-OVER HERE! TELL H-HIM TO COME ALONEEE!"_

Yao's eyes narrowed. He snarled into the phone, "Kirkland."

Arthur's drunken laughter was heard. Suddenly a sound of a bottle smashing to the ground was heard and a girly shriek came after. Yao tightened his grip around his phone.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He shouted, not caring if all the other students are now staring at him and his group of friends.

"_UNCLE'S—" __**Beep beep beep…**_

Yao's eyes went wide as he slowly put his phone away. He looked up and stared at worried faces in front of him. Viet placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and said his name, "Yao..?"

"I have to go." The long haired teen stated and began to walk away.

Viet looked back at her friends with a confused look. They held the same expressions. The Vietnamese shook her head and ran after Yao with the others trailing behind. Yao sensed his friends tagging alone. He whipped his head around and glared at the group, making them freeze in place.

"Stop." He growled, "I don't want ANY of you involved. This bastard wanted me to come alone."

"But Yao…" Francis began as he walked towards his short friend.

"NO!"

The French teen stepped back a bit, startled by Yao's sudden out burst. Yao took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "Just stop. I need to go alone."

And with that said, everyone watched helplessly as Yao walked out of the building. The young teen headed towards his van and started it. He held onto the wheel and continued to take deep breaths. Where did Kiku say they were? All he said was Uncle's.

That's when realization struck him.

"They're at the pharmacy." He whispered.

Yao tightened the grip on the wheel and continued to take deep breaths. He silently growled as he started the car within a second. He looked back as he quickly backed his van back and headed straight toward the abandoned pharmacy. He sharply turned the corner with a dreaded feeling in his chest.

Within minutes, the teen reached the store. His eyes lightened when he got out and quickly ran toward the double doors. Yao held onto the handle and pulled it, only to find it lock. Yao growled and slammed his fists against the doors. He then placed his ear against the door. He felt as if his stomach dropped.

A faint sound of young children crying was heard. Anxiously, he looked back and fourth, trying to look for a new entrance, but he couldn't. Everywhere he looked all the windows were boarded up.

"FUCK!" Yao shouted angrily.

He glared at the door and slammed his foot against the door. Repeatedly, he kicked on and on. Yao felt tears forming as his leg began to ache badly. Though, he couldn't stop. He could feel the door loosening. Just a bit more…

_Crack!_

Yao felt a grin forming, "Hell yeah."

The long haired teen stopped kicking and slammed his body against the door. His grin still plastered on his face as the door fell. He stepped inside the dim building. The boy's face crinkled as the stench of liquor filled his nose.

"ANIKI!"

His eyes suddenly widened. It sounded like Meimei.

Yao dashed toward the source. It led him to the back. Yao remembered that he would help his Uncle place all the boxes there. The young teen opened the door and saw his siblings huddled in a corner. Once his amber eyes met theirs, he saw that they instantly lit up.

"ANIKI!" Yong Soo shouted happily.

Hong smiled and immediately got up. Yao smiled and opened his arms, ready for his younger brother to embrace him. But suddenly a voice was heard that made them all freeze with fear.

Yao's eyes hardened as his arms suddenly dropped to his sides. He tightened his fists and glanced to the left to see a drunken blonde. Arthur slurred a bit as he dropped his empty booze to the ground. The children winced at the sound of shattered glass.

"W-Well, well, well…" Arthur said drunkenly, "You came after all."

"…"

The Brit wiped his mouth as saliva trickled down his lips. He chuckled and suddenly a knife was pulled out. Yong Soo and Meimei gasped at the weapon that was revealed. Meimei frowned and shouted, "THAT'S CHEATING!"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur roared at the girl. He looked back at Yao and saw that he was looking more pissed. This made him smirk.

"Wuss wrong, Wang?" He taunted, "Hate that I yelled at that little bitch!"

Yao took a step forward, eyes flaring with anger. He lifted his hand and pointed at the enemy, "What did you just call my sister, Kirkland?"

Arthur snorted rudely and said slowly, "Li-ttle…B-itch."

"I dare you to say that again." The shorter teen growled dangerously.

"Little. Bitch." Arthur bluntly stated.

"AARGHHH!"

Kiku's eyes widened as he watched the older kids brawl. He and his siblings were still in the corner, hiding behind boxes to protect themselves. The Japanese boy glanced and saw Meimei sniffling at what Arthur called her and Hong trying to comfort her. His dull eyes then traveled towards Yong Soo. He frowned as he watched his little brother taking deep breaths.

"Y-Yong Soo…?" Kiku called out.

It seemed that the young Korean didn't hear him. Kiku bit his lip and called out his name a bit louder. Still no use. Kiku's heart rate suddenly raced faster as Yong Soo's breathes were getting shorter and shoter, causing him to wheeze and choke out a bit.

"K-Ki-Kiku!" Yong Soo wheezed out.

The said boy suddenly found himself crying in panic. He rushed towards Yong Soo along with Meimei and Hong. Kiku gritted his teeth as he placed his hand behind his little brother's back. Meimei glanced back at the two older boys and saw that they were still fighting. She looked at the ground by them, trying to find something to help them.

"Wh-What's happening, Kiku?" Hong cried out.

Kiku shook his head rapidly as he replied, "He's having an asthma attack! I-I don't get it though! Why i-is he hav-having it?"

Meimei's heart raced at what her brothers said. She looked back at the boys and saw that Yao had Arthur pinned and was beating the living daylights out of him. The young Taiwanese girl scanned the area and found Arthur's cell phone on the ground. She smiled a small smile and dashed towards the device. She grabbed it and ran back to her panicking brothers.

"Kiku! I got Arthur's phone!"

Both Kiku and Hong turned to her as if she had the cure to cancer. Kiku managed to crack a smile and told her, "Dial Viet and quickly call 911."

Meimei nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

><p><strong>an: YES I UPDATED! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Yao stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He glanced down at the bloody face Arthur held. The young Chinese teen beat up the poor soul till he passed out. Yao didn't really mean to be that harsh to him since Yao still has good points in him, but once that blonde called his sister a bitch it was go time.<p>

The older boy glanced to the side, back at his siblings. He frowned when he heard sniffing behind the boxes. He hesitantly approached the boxes and looked behind them. His eyes widened when he saw the kids crying. Meimei looked up and saw her brother looking at them with a shocked expression. She got up and hugged his waist.

"H-HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Meimei shrieked as she tugged on his coat.

Suddenly blue and red lights flashed outside the windows. This caused Yao to break out of his shock trance. He gently pushed his sister to the side and rushed over to Yong Soo's side. He picked him up and ran outside the building with the little ones trailing behind.

Yao came out of the building and saw a few police cars, an ambulance, and his friends standing outside. The police rushed inside the pharmacy while the medics approached the Wang family. When the medics came towards Yao, something trigged in the boy that caused him to go berserk on them.

"NO!" He shouted, "STOP IT! Y-YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM WORSE!"

"Sir." A woman calmly said, "Please, we're doctors. We'll handle him. If you don't hand him over he might pass out or something worse."

Yao snarled at the woman and was about to hit her, but someone grabbed his arm. He whipped his head back and was about to yell at whoever it was, but his eyes turned gentle once he saw the familiar chocolate eyes.

The woman medic saw this and took the chance to take the hyperventilating boy out of his arms. Yao turned back to the to the medic and was about to yell at her, but he then felt a hand cup his face, making him look back at those eyes.

"Yao." Viet said, "Calm down… She was only trying to help."

Yao looked at Viet with a pathetic look. Viet gently smiled and wiped his tears. The Chinese boy furrowed his brows. Tears? He doesn't remember crying. Viet saw this confusion and embraced him.

She closed her eyes and said, "When you came out of the building you were crying."

"O-Oh." His voice croaked.

The two stood there with Viet hugging Yao. The boy just stood there letting himself be embraced. His amber eyes trailed over to his group of friends. They were being asked questions about the situation. He bit his lip as he felt more tears forming. He buried face on Viet's shoulder and cried.

"Shhh…" Viet comforted, "It's going to be alright."

Yao shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He sobbed even more and exclaimed, "No! It won't be! Yong Soo might die. I MIGHT LOSE HIM!"

Viet closed her eyes shut even tighter. She felt like crying herself. "I-It's going to be alright…" She repeated. She honestly didn't know what else to say. Viet repeated the same words over and over again. It seemed to work. The boy's sobs were slowly dying down. It was a good sign.

Antonio approached the couple and said, "Er..The doctors say that Arthur is still alive and the police are gonna take him to jail and stuff like that."

Yao wiped his eyes and nodded as he held Viet's hand. He allowed himself to be taken to the car with his friends and family following. They all crammed themselves in Yao's van and followed the ambulances. The car ride was pleasant to say the least. The silence wasn't awkward, but more depressing. Yao sat next to the driver's seat while Gilbert drove. Francis insisted that Yao wasn't in a good state to be driving.

Yao pressed his head against the cold glass window and looked at the area. They were getting closer. He closed his eyes trying to relax, but he couldn't. The constant worrying over Yong Soo was overwhelming. His amber orbs glanced to the back and saw that his siblings have fallen asleep. His expression softened when he laid eyes on the kids.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." Gilbert blurted.

Yao nodded.

"You okay, mon ami?" Francis asked worriedly.

"I'm not." The Chinese teen said bluntly.

Belle and Elizabeta gave each other looks while Viet shook her head slightly. Antonio scratched his head and asked, "Anything we can do to help?"

"Nah…"

Gilbert focused his eyes on the road as he said, "Um well dude, just remember that you can just crash at my place for as long as you want, y'know."

Yao nodded slightly and said, "But I don't want to be a burden aru."

Gilbert cracked a smile as he replied, "I keep saying this, dude. We got TONS of space. You're always welcome."

The German boy then turned the wheel to the right and entered the hospital's parking lot. He parked the van and quickly one by one they got out of the van. Yao quickly ditched his friends and ran into the hospital following the medics. Viet sighed and grab hold of Yao's siblings, who have just woke up from their small nap.

"Where are we going?" Hong asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Viet held their hands and said, "We're following Yao. Come on."

Quickly and quietly the group followed Yao into the hospital. Unfortunately, they lost sight of their Chinese friend. Vash sighed and told the group to go to the waiting room. The others nodded in agreement and made their way to the room. They all sat down, patiently waiting for the news of their small Korea friend.

An hour passed since they got to the hospital. Antonio fished out his cell phone and frowned. He got two missed calls from his mother. He nudged Belle and told her it was time to go since his mother called him twice. The young Belgium girl nodded and told everyone that she was leaving with the Spaniard.

Gilbert and Francis stood up as well. The silver haired German stretched as he said, "It's best that we all leave. Our parents are going to have a cow if we don't come back home."

Viet bit her lip and glanced at Yao's siblings. She sighed and began to remove her hair out of it's messy bun. Her brown orbs looked up at her friends and she gave them a small smile.

"I'll stay here till Yao comes out here." She said as she removed the bobby pins and placing them to the side.

Elizabeta pouted and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're parents are going to be awfully sore." Katyusha chimed in worriedly.

"It's fine honestly." Viet replied, "Just go home, okay?"

Belle smiled and gave Viet a hug followed by others. Francis smiled as he gave his Vietnamese friend the last hug. He lifted up the girl's chin with his finger and cracked a grin.

"Tell us the news ASAP, okay? Doesn't matter what time, just tell us. We're all dying to know if Yong Soo is alright or not." Francis said.

Viet smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I will."

Yao's siblings watched as the older kids walked out of the hospital. Kiku held Hong's and Meimei's hands as if he were going to lose them. He couldn't afford to lose them anyway. He's afraid of what would happen if they were gone like Yong Soo. The small Japanese boy shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that about his younger brother! Kiku looked back at Viet and saw her taking her seat next to Meimei.

"Viet?" Kiku asked quietly.

The said girl glanced at the young boy. She smiled, "Yeah?"

"Where's…H-How's..Wh-What will happen to Yong Soo?"

Viet frowned.

"I-I don't know, Kiku. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>Yao walked back and forth, trying to cope with the whole situation with his little brother in the room right now. He couldn't really see what the doctors were doing since they were no windows. The young Chinese teen leaned against the wall near the door and slid down with his face buried in his hands.<p>

"Fuck…" He mumbled, "What am I going to do? I hope Yong Soo is okay…No. He will be okay!"

The teen looked up and stared at his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes as he asked himself. "What am I going to do about the hospital bill…?"

Suddenly his ears heard the door opening. He quickly stood up and saw a young woman in a white lap coat. Yao eagerly looked at the doctor and asked how Yong Soo was doing. She removed her mask and smiled.

"Your brother is doing fine. He's resting right now. It's best if he stay here until he wakes up." The doctor said.

"C-Can I see him or something?" Yao asked desperately.

The doctor thought for a few minutes and replied, "A few more tests will have to be done first. Just wait in the waiting room for a bit and we'll call you."

"Alright."

Yao ran his fingers through his hair as he walked down the halls into the waiting room. He stood outside the entrance once he saw Viet and his siblings. His eyes softened when he saw the sight. Viet had Meimei on her lap while Hong and Kiku were on both her sides.

Viet and the little ones were staring out a giant window, looking at the sky. It would seem that Yao's girlfriend was pointing out certain stars and such. Yao leaned against the wall and continued to watch. He crossed his arms and stared at them, but mainly at Viet. He had that love-struck expression on his face.

After a few minutes of story telling, Viet noticed that the little ones fell asleep. She smiled as she gently stroked Meimei's hair. She glanced behind her to see what time it was, but instead of looking for a clock she found Yao smiling at her.

Viet cracked a small grin and gestured her boyfriend to sit next to her. Yao chuckled and made his way toward Viet. He gently picked up Hong and cradled him in his arms. He draped his arm over Viet's shoulder to let her lean on him.

"How is he?" She asked.

Yao huffed and replied, "Doc said he's doing fine. Just a few more tests and then we can see him."

Viet smiled, "That's great."

Yao chuckled, "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *HUFFS* finally finished this chapter lol **

**I legit thought that I would be done with this story by this chapter but then i realized the other stuff that I wanted to happen will come in later chapters. So yeah. **

**Uhh i don't know what else to say. Err... Did you know that you're not suppose to drink distilled water? xD Drinking like two water bottles of distilled water something bad will happen. I don't know what will happen since I forgot but yeah drinking distilled water is bad. legit. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Yao shifted a bit as he got into a more comfortable position. He glanced down at Viet and saw the girl sleeping while holding onto his little sister like a teddybear. He looked at Viet's side and saw Kiku still sleeping with his arms crossed. The long haired teen sighed in a content manner and looked down at Hong, who was on his lap.<p>

The young Chinese boy had awoken sometime when Yao and Viet grew silent. Hong hummed softly as he and his older brother stared out the window. Neither one of them wanted to destroy this peaceful silence.

"Mr. Wang?" A voice called out.

Instinctively, Yao turned around and saw the same woman doctor that spoke to him outside of Yong Soo's room. She smiled brightly at him and said, "Yong Soo is awake and he asks for his family."

Yao smiled back and nodded, "Okay. Let me just wake up the rest."

The doctor nodded and walked off to see a different patient. Yao ruffled Hong's hair, who beamed with excitement. He got off Yao's lap and woke up Kiku and Meimei. Yao chuckled and kissed Viet's forehead, knowing how a light sleeper she is. He amusingly watched the girl slowly opening her eyes and greeting the Chinese teen with a small smile.

"Hey." Yao murmured softly.

"Hey." She said back, "What happened?"

Yao couldn't stop grinning, "Yong Soo's awake. Let's go see him!"

Viet nodded and got off the chair. The whole family walked out of the waiting room and towards Yong Soo's room. They stood in front of the door and Yao gently knock. A small voice from the inside told them to came in and Yao did so.

Inside the room, Yong Soo sat on the bed and watched happily as his family came in the room. Viet watched as the kids ran towards the young Korean's bed. The thing that amused her most was when Yao flung himself onto the small child. Yong Soo laughed hysterically as Yao nuzzled his head against the boy's.

The boy's eyes then traveled over to Viet, once they locked eyes Viet knew that the Korean boy wanted a hug from her as well. The older girl grinned happily and approached the hugging family. She awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do for a second, but suddenly Yao shot an arm at her and pulled her into the hug.

Viet laughed and lightly kissed the top of Yong Soo's head. After a few seconds of hugging, they finally released each other. Viet watched as Meimei and Hong sat besides Yong Soo on the big bed and Kiku sat on the chair that was placed near the bed. The siblings began to converse among themselves.

The Vietnamese girl felt a pair of lips brush against her cheek and she turned to see Yao smiling at her. She smiled back and held his hand, giving it a nice squeeze. The Chinese teen chuckled and wrapped his arms around Viet, cradling her like a fragile jewel.

"I believe it's time to go home aru." He said quietly to her.

Viet sighed, "I really don't want too, Yao. My parents are home expecting me to be Viet Kirkland."

Yao frowned at this, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…" Viet mumbled, "I've always dreamed about them coming home with open arms but now that I know the truth about them…I don't think it's worth it anymore."

"Oh?"

Viet nodded and continued, "My love and respect for them is gone. I'm actually glad that I haven't seen them for thirteen years."

Yao stayed silent; he didn't know what to do to say. What was he suppose to say to her? I'm sorry that your parents are bastards and never loved you? He buried his face in the crook of Viet's neck, inhaling her flowery scent that he loves so much.

"Aniki?" A voice called out.

He tiredly looked up and saw the kids looking at the couple. The one who called out to him was Meimei. Her hair was awfully messy that it bothered the older sibling. He let go of Viet and sat on the bed. He reached out to his sister and fixed her hair.

"What is it aru?" He asked gently as he removed the flower clip from her hair.

"Can we have a bed time story?" She asked as she felt Yao re-clipping her favorite hair accessory to her.

"We can't stay here." Yao replied with a sigh, "I have to call Gilbert to pick you guys up to take you all home."

Hong frowned, "Why?"

"It's the rules." Yao mumbled, "Viet will be going home with you as well."

Hong pouted but nodded in response. Yao took out his cell phone and dialed Gilbert's number. The whole room was silent as the long haired Chinese talked to the German boy on the other line. After a few seconds, Yao hung up and placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

He looked at the others and said, "Gilbert will be here less than 30 minutes."

Viet nodded and sat on the other side of the bed. Silence, engulfed them once again. They were all obviously tired from today. Yao turned to look at Viet and saw her lost in thought. He furrowed his brows and began to dig in his pocket to fish out his phone once again. He went on main menu and clicked on the icon that said music. He scrolled down and smiled at the song he wanted.

Viet's ears perked at the sound of classical music. She turned around and saw Yao standing across from her from the bed. He had an arm behind him and his other arm extended out to her. He gave her a loving smile that made Viet blush.

The children watched from the sidelines as the two older teens grasp onto each other's hand. Yao placed his other hand on Viet's waist while Viet placed hers on his shoulder. The two quietly swayed together with the music.

Yong Soo leaned over to Kiku and quietly asked, "Why are they dancing?"

Kiku smiled and replied, "They were at a ball, remember? It seemed that their dancing was cut short."

Hong looked over at his Korean brother and continued, "So Aniki is asking for another dance from Viet."

"That's cute." Meimei commented with a grin.

Minutes passed and neither Yao nor Viet knew how long they were dancing. They kept on going, they knew that they've been dancing for a long time since the songs kept changing, but how long? A soft knock was heard behind them. They looked over by the door way and saw Gilbert leaning against the door frame with Elizabeta wrapped in his arms.

The two Asians blushed and released each other within a second as they heard laughter from the other couple. Elizabeta smiled while Gilbert grinned madly.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Viet asked with embarrassment.

The brunette laughed and replied, "For a good 5 minutes. We didn't want to interrupt."

Gilbert raised his hand and commented, "I did, but she stopped me."

Yao chuckled and kissed Viet goodbye. The Vietnamese blushed and gathered Kiku, Meimei, and Hong. She held onto them and waved one last time at Yao and Yong Soo.

* * *

><p>The drive to Gilber's house was enjoyable. Elizabeta was the one driving her boyfriend's truck while Viet had shot-gun. Gilbert was in the back with the kids, entertaining them till no end. Once they got to the big house, they all made their way inside. They decided to stay in the playroom that Gilbert and Ludwig shared.<p>

Viet plopped herself on the black bean bag chair and looked at her two friends. It seemed that they changed out of their fancy clothes. She blushed in embarrassment when she realized she was still in her messy ball gown. Elizabeta sensed this and grinned, saying that she'll be right back.

"How's the kid?" Gilbert asked as he sat on a gaming chair that was next to Viet.

The Asian girl hummed and replied, "Doing well. I'm just glad he's alright."

Gilbert nodded and watched as Yao's siblings played with the game stations. The silver haired German chuckled when he heard the kids having trouble with it. He stood up and walked towards them to help.

Suddenly foot steps were coming towards Viet. Said girl turned around and saw Elizabeta with clothes in her arms. She tossed them to Viet and grinned. The Vietnamese held up the clothes and pouted a bit.

"These are Yao's clothes." Viet exclaimed.

Elizabeta winked and said, "He's your boyfriend so that entitles you to wear his clothes."

Viet stood up and shook her head, taking the clothes with her to the bathroom to change. She took off her ruined dress and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and one of Yao's favorite red graphic t-shirts with a Chinese dragon on it. She removed her hair out of it's bun and combed it with her fingers. She then used her hair-tie to put it in her signature pony-tail.

She stepped out and saw Gilbert playing Mario-kart on wii with the kids and Elizabeta sitting on the gaming chair that Gilbert once sat upon. Viet smiled sat on the same bean bag chair. The two girls watched as Gilbert started arguing with Meimei for apparently 'cheating' in the game. How can someone cheat in Mario-kart?

Suddenly a hard knock was heard. Viet knew that knock was coming from the old German man in the house. All heads turned around to the entrance only to gape in horror.

"Ahem…" Gilbert's grandfather coughed slightly, "Viet, your parents are here to take you home."

Viet stayed in place, afraid of what her parents might do to her when they arrive home. Elizabeta glanced over at Gilbert and saw him glaring at Viet's parents. The young Hungarian stood up and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry." She began, "But Viet wants to stay here for the night."

Mr. Hue shook his head, "No. Our daughter is needed in our home now."

Gilbert also approached the adults. He stood by his girlfriend and hardened his glare, "Gramps, can't we have Viet over for the night?"

Gilbert's grandfather looked over at Viet's parents with a blank expression, he turned back to his grandson and replied, "If it's alright with her parents."

Mrs. Hue shook her head, "I'm sorry, but she needs to be home _now_."

"Understood." The long haired German said, "Viet gather your things."

Viet violently shook her head. Kiku saw this fear in the Vietnamese girl and came running to her, wrapping his arms around the older teen. Mr. Hue saw this gesture and grunted while his wife frowned.

"Viet." Mr. Hue said sternly, "Let's go home now."

His daughter only stayed silent. Gilbert rolled his hands into fists and exclaimed, "Shut the FUCK up, old man. Can't you see that your daughter doesn't want to go home with you MONSTERS!"

"GILBERT!" His grandfather scolded loudly, it caused the kids to flinch.

"BUT GRAMPS!" Gilbert tried to explain but to only be cut off by the blonde man.

He glared harshly at his grandson and said coldly, "Gilbert you and the others get out of this room this instant. This matter is only for the Hue family."

Gilbert and Elizabeta only stood there in shock. Elizabeta looked back at her friend and saw her still frozen in fear. She forced another smile at the children, telling them to follow her and Gilbert. The Wang siblings were very hesitant to leave Viet, knowing that she could burst into tears any minute.

"NOW GILBERT." His grandfather roared.

Mr. Hue turned to Gilbert's grandfather and said, "Thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Gilbert's grandfather only nodded in response as he walked out of the room.

Gilbert cursed under his breath as he and the others filed out of the room after the older man. It just leaves three people left. Mrs. Hue crossed her arms as she glared at her daughter, she was clearly pissed off along with her husband. Mr. Hue walked over to his daughter and roughly pulled her up from her seat, causing her to flinch badly.

"What the hell happened, Viet?" He hissed, his eyes glaring behind his glasses.

Viet close her eyes as she whimpered out an answer, "I-I didn't want to marry him!"

"You little _bitch!_" Her mother cursed as she came walking towards the two, "What have you done? We NEEDED that money from that family."

Tears formed in Viet's eyes as she was slapped by one of her parents. Mr. Hue growled as he looked at his daughter's clothing, "You little harlot. Are you wearing HIS clothes?"

Viet only nodded as she began to hiccup. A frustrated sigh came from the man as his grip on his daughter's arm began to tighten. Viet let out a small cry, begging her father to release her.

Mr. Hue ignored her pleas and turned to his wife, "Let's go. We need to continue this talk back home."

Mr. and Mrs. Hue walked out of the room and out of the house, dragging their daughter in the process. Viet looked back at the Beilschmidt household and saw worried faces plastered on her friends. She tried to force a grin, trying to reassure them that she's fine, but it faltered.

Back in the household, Gilbert left Elizabeta with the kids in his room. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his grandfather getting a can of beer. He approached the old man and grabbed his shoulder, making him look at his red eyes.

"Gramps, why did you let them take her?" Gilbert exclaimed in an angry manner.

His grandfather glared and opened his beer, "We have no right to interfere with their family problems."

Gilbert snarled and barked back, "AS HER FRIENDS WE DO!"

"ENOUGH GILBERT." The man shouted, "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND MY RULES! AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF YOU SHALL LISTEN AND OBEY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Gilbert backed off at his grandfather's outburst. He restrained himself from speaking out again. He placed his hands to his sides like a soldier and gritted his teeth as he replied, "Sir, yes sir."

His grandfather nodded.

The silver-haired German turned around and walked back up stairs. He went back in his room and grabbed his cell phone, ignoring the questions Elizabeta was asking him. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. His tense expression soon loosened once he heard the familiar voice.

"_Hello?"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: :D I know I updated! Lol dang I got like 102+ reviews! When I started writing this story I didn't know that many people would like it. I'm glad you do! :D Makes me happy lol **


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"AH!"<p>

Mr. Hue loomed over his daughter and glared behind his glasses. His wife was only a few meters away, sitting in the dinning room with a wine glass full of red wine in her hand. Viet's mother took a sip as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. Viet bit her lip as she looked up at her dad. She closed her eyes as she felt another blow to her stomach.

"S-STOP DAD!" She cried, cowering in the corner. Another kick was at her again.

Mrs. Hue rolled her eyes and continued to drink. These last few days had been hectic for her and her husband. Finding her own daughter dating a lowlife fool, finding out that she didn't marry the man they wanted her to marry, finding out that she doesn't care about the money.

How absurd.

Viet flinched as she saw a fist hovering above her. The car ride back to her "home" was…pleasant to say the least. It was very eerie and quiet between Viet and her parents. The radio wasn't even on as usual. She thought that part of her punishment was to deal with the intense silence that her parents were giving her. In all honestly, it worked. It made her more terrified.

She didn't even want to think about what happened moments ago when they arrive home. It was very scary to see that threatening glare upon her father's face and that disappointed expression on her mother's.

Viet's breathing began to increase and her heart was racing faster than before as she saw another arm heading towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. If he keeps this up she would pass out. A loud crash was suddenly heard, but Viet was afraid to look up. Then a thud reached her ears.

"FUCK. YOU." He cried out.

Viet's eyes instantly opened. That wasn't her father's voice. She whipped her head up and saw Yao trying to strangle her father. Viet quickly got up and was about to go towards the two men, but she felt a scratch on her arm. She flinched and looked to see who dared to attack her.

"M-Mom?" She questioned with a frightened tone.

The woman panted heavily, wielding a broken glass, the glass that she used to drink her wine. The older woman glared threateningly, approaching her daughter with no mercy in her eyes.

Viet soon found herself back against the wall once again. Her arms pressed against the wall and her head pressed to the side. Mrs. Hue frowned as she stood in front of the young teen, pressing the glass against Viet's neck. Her eyes darkened once she pressed down deeper. Viet's eyes widened as she realized that she was bleeding.

"Why…" Her mother whispered, "You were such a good child, Viet…"

Viet only watched with pity as her mother began to form tears. She only continued to listen to what her mom had to say. She could feel the glass against her neck shaking.

"You've done what you've been told." Her mother continued, "Always…Always…"

"Mom…" Viet said softly, trying to get the dangerous shard away from her.

Mrs. Hue snarled and pressed the glass deeper against her child's throat. "Viet…Sweet, sweet, Viet. Why is it that you are making us end it this way?"

Viet furrowed her brows and asked, "What are you getting at, Mom?"

She watched as her mother pulled the shard back and by the looks of it, it looks like she's planning to impale it in her. Viet's chest was aching, she trying to accept her fate, the fact that her mother was ending her life. It was ironic since she gave birth to her.

"ARGHHH!" A deeper voice shouted.

"YAO!" Viet shrieked as she watched her boyfriend tackling her mother.

The young Vietnamese watched helplessly as Yao slapped the weapon away from her mother. Yao growled and raised a fist at the older woman. Viet looked away as she bit her lip. She couldn't bare watching her mother being hit, even if she just tried to kill her seconds ago.

After what seemed like forever, Viet finally looked back up. Two bodies were on the ground, looking lifeless as ever. Between the two bodies was Yao, standing there looking at the two figures. His panting was decreasing, slowly relaxing to its resting heart rate. Viet sniffled as she felt liquid forming from the corners of her eyes.

"Y-Yao.." Her voice croaked.

The said boy turned around and gave her the gentlest and the most loving smile she had ever received. Yao brought himself to the injured girl and wrapped his strong arms around her. He kissed the bruises on her face as she cried. Viet clutched a handful of his clothing, obviously not wanting him to leave, but who said he was going to leave her?

"Shh…" Yao murmured, "It's over, Viet.. Please stop crying."

"I-I can't!" She sobbed and buried her face on his shirt.

Yao sighed and held onto her tightly. He closed his eyes as he remembered what happened moments ago before the brawl between his girlfriend's parents. Gilbert called him to inform him what had happened to Viet and with all the energy he had, he literally ran to her house from the hospital. As he sprinted, he called the police as well. So now he had to wait for the cops to come and take her par- no, those _monsters_ away for a long time.

Time passed, the police came and questioned the two teens. Viet was still in a very unstable mode when they asked her questions so it Yao had to answer for her. The men nodded and took the unconscious bodies. Yao watched from a window as the police drove off. He sighed and looked at Viet who was sleeping. During interrogation, his girlfriend fell asleep so he had to place her on the couch.

Yao slowly walked over to the sleeping figure and sat down. He glanced to the side and saw the peaceful girl dreaming her heart away. A smile crept upon his face at how relaxed she looked. It's been a while since he saw that in her. Yao took out his phone and texted Elizabeta, asking her if it would be all right if she stayed with Yong Soo in the hospital for a bit.

A few seconds later, he got a reply.

[Yep]

Yao smiled as he flipped his phone off. He twirled the device with his hand and looked back at his girlfriend. His smile perked when he saw her stirring up. Her chocolate eyes flashed open and slowly the long haired Vietnamese sat up. She stretched and yawned and lightly scratched her cheek. She looked over at the figure beside her and gently smiled.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

Yao chuckled, "Hey, how are you?"

"Mhm, fine I suppose." Viet replied as she leaned into his arms.

Yao turned to the girl and cupped her face with his hands. Viet blushed and furrowed her brows at what the boy was doing to her. Yao held a serious and concerned face as he examined her.

"Your wounds." He mumbled.

Viet swatted his hands away from her face and lightly laughed, "I'm fine, Yao. Really, I am."

Yao shook his head and got up. He looked at her with a firm expression and commanded, "Stay."

Like a dog, Viet listened. She watched as the Chinese teen walked off to God knows where and within minutes he came back with a first aid kit. She raised a brow, when did she own such a thing? Yao sat down besides her once again and opened the box. He got a disinfectant spray and bandages. Gently he cleaned her wounds, ignoring the whines and protests he was receiving from his girlfriend.

After he was done, he looked at Viet with a grin and placed the items back in the box. He wrapped his arms around Viet and placed her on his lap, snuggling against her warmth. Viet blushed and jokingly pushed his head away, only earning a chuckle from the Chinese boy.

"Thanks." Viet mumbled as she rested her head against his.

Yao raised a brow, "For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know pretty short**

**Oh and btw Yao didn't kill her parents xD he isn't THAT mean **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Months passed since the incident with Viet's parents. The young Vietnamese was still young to inherit all of the fortune that her parents left, since she's only seventeen, but one more year till she can get the money. Currently, the young student was staying over at Elizabeta's home. Gilbert offered Viet to stay in his home so Yao and her could be together, but his Hungarian girlfriend didn't approve, saying that the two will be doing it like 'rabbits' if left alone.<p>

Viet opened her locker and grabbed a few notebooks for her first class in homeroom. She looked in the mirror on her locker and fixed her hair up a bit. She smiled and closed it. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and the young Vietnamese turned around and saw Belle, Elizabeta, Katyusha. Viet laughed and greeted her three friends who greeted her back in return.

"Do you wanna catch a movie with us tonight?" Belle asked her black haired friend.

Viet shook her head as the four of them walked to homeroom together, "I can't. Yao taking me somewhere for dinner."

"How romantic!" Kayusha squealed excitedly, "Where at?"

Viet shrugged as they entered the room. Noisy students greeted them as they stepped foot. A voice called out the girls' names, causing them to jerk their heads towards the corner of the room. Viet perked as she saw Yao sitting on the table along with Antonio. The Chinese teen grinned and waved happily towards the group of girls.

Belle grinned at Viet and her love-struck expression and teasingly nudged her ribcage. Viet blushed and approached the group of boys along with her friends. Katyusha happily sat on Vash's lap as he was sitting down on his desk, while Belle sat besides Antonio on the desk. Gilbert grinned as he swiftly grabbed Elizabeta and carried her bridal style.

"Seriously?" She asked with embarrassment.

Gilbert laughed, "Yeah man. I'm so awesome that I don't let my awesome girlfriend sit on chairs or desks. I let her be carried. Kesesesese~"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she felt the German boy's arms shaking. The brunette chuckled and commented, "Let's just see how long you'll last, Gil."

The others laughed at the comment. Suddenly Viet felt herself being lifted and placed onto someone's lap. She looked at the person and saw Yao smiling brightly as ever. Viet giggled and pecked his cheek, causing him to blush a bit.

"Jeez Wang." Francis suddenly came up with a smile, "I didn't know you blushed that easily."

Yao playfully glared at the French kid and suddenly cracked a grin, "You have no idea what she's capable of aru."

The blonde teen grinned and playfully winked at Yao and replied, "Oh I see what you mean, mon ami."

The group watched as Francis walked off to flirt with other girls. Yao's face began to redden at what his friend said. He blushed terribly and exclaimed, "TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT ARU!"

Viet laughed and lightly kissed the boy on the lips to shush them. Antonio smiled at the couple as he wrapped an arm around Belle, who purred happily. Gilbert saw this and looked at his girlfriend, whom he was still carrying.

"I can have a kiss too, right?"

"Are you ever gonna put me down?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"AW."

Viet and Yao pulled back and smiled happily. The Chinese teen hugged the girl and said, "You excited for tonight's dinner?"

"Yeah." Viet replied, "Where we going to eat?"

"Tis a surprise." Yao chuckled with a wink.

* * *

><p>"So what's with the get up?" Elizabeta asked plopped herself onto Viet's bed. The young brunette then rolled over onto her stomach. She watched as her friend tied her long hair into a ponytail that she loves so much.<p>

Viet looked at herself and straightened the black skirt she was wearing. Her top was a cream color blouse and black tights covered her pale legs. Viet grabbed a red flower hair accessory that Meimei gave her and clipped it on. She turned around and posed in an idiotic way in front of her friend.

"What do ya thank?" Viet asked as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

"I'd tap that." Elizabeta replied with a snort.

Viet laughed as she walked over to her closet and pulled out red heels. She sat on her bed and began to put them on.

"So the place that you're eating at must be really fancy, huh?" She heard her friend ask.

Viet nodded as she grabbed her purse, "I suppose. Yao did say to dress nice."

Elizabeta nodded and watched as her friend walks out of her room. The young brunette laughed lightly and shouted after, "DON'T GET RAPED."

"I'LL TRY NOT TOO!" Viet shouted back as she walked down the stairs.

The young Vietnamese pulled out her cell phone from her purse and received a text from Yao, saying that he's already outside waiting for her. She smiled and quickly bid Elizabeta's parents farewell and walked out of the house. Viet grinned as she saw the familiar van that Yao owned. The boy honked the horn gleefully as he watched the girl of his dreams coming inside the car.

"You look amazing aru." Yao commented as he stared at the girl.

Viet blushed, "You're not so bad yourself, Wang."

Yao laughed and began to drive. Viet glanced over at Yao and saw that he wore black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie. He did clean up pretty well. Yao sensed the girl's staring and smirked.

"These aren't my clothes. These are Antonio's."

"Well they look better on you than him." Viet complimented which only made the young man laugh.

After a few more minutes, they arrived. The two got out of the van and stared at the building, but really it was mainly Viet who was staring. Yao was only admiring it with a proud smile.

Viet turned to her boyfriend and asked, "I-Isn't this where your uncle's pharmacy use to be?"

"Yup." Yao said still admiring the building. His uncle's pharmacy was torn down and was rebuilt into a restaurant. The building looked very classic and formal, a bright red light shined that read the restaurant's name, _Home_. Yao looked back at Viet and linked arms with her.

"This way inside m'lady."

Viet giggled as they went inside. Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by a small hyper waiter, which happens to be a certain Korean boy. He wore a black tuxedo and was holding onto two menus.

"Hi you guys!" Yong Soo greeted happily. "Lemme show you guys to your table."

Viet rolled her eyes as the boy skipped over to a small table made for two. The young couple sat down and Yong Soo grinned happily, telling them that their waitress will be with them shortly.

"You like?" Yao asked teasingly, seeing how Viet was turning her head in every corner. He couldn't blame her, he worked hard making this restaurant look good in the inside as it did in the outside. The tables were nice and sturdy along with the chairs and pure white table clothes covered them. The decorations were lovely as ever and the lights were a bit dim, getting that romantic affect going on.

"Me gusta." Viet replied with a small laugh.

"Did someone say my name?" A girly voice rang.

Viet looked over at her 'waitress' and saw her wearing a princess outfit. It made her giggle while Yao laughed lightly. The Chinese boy then replied, "Me gusta doesn't even sound like Meimei, Meimei."

The young girl shrugged and asked, "Can I take your order?"

Viet looked over at Yao, who winked in response. He leaned near his little sister and said, "I'd like to have that special meal I told you guys about earlier."

Meimei grinned and nodded, walking off to the kitchen area.

"So…We're the only ones in here, huh?" Viet said, starting a conversation.

Yao chuckled, "Well of course aru. I own it."

"R-Really?" It was a shocker, honestly.

Yao smiled, "Gilbert's grandfather offered to get me a better job than the landscaping business. He asked me what I was good at and I said cooking. He then asked permission to take down Uncle's pharmacy to build this place and here it is."

"Wow." Viet said breathlessly. "That's great, Yao!"

"Yup." He chuckled lightly, "The workers finished building it today so basically we're the first two customers."

"I feel honored."

"You should be aru!"

Viet giggled and suddenly a certain smell came to her attention. She jerked her head towards the source and saw Hong and Kiku coming towards them, wearing suites, and holding plates of food and their drinks. The young Japanese boy placed the steaming hot plates in front of the two older kids while Hong placed two empty wine glasses and placed an un-opened bottle of wine.

The two boys excused themselves back into the kitchen when Viet commented on how cute the two were being. She then glanced over at the bottle and shook her head.

"Really? We're _drinking_?"

Yao held up his hands in defense, "Its just sparking grape juice!"

Viet rolled her eyes and two began to eat. In all honestly, Viet really enjoyed her night. The food that Yao made was excellent and the company of having him was really a delight. An hour or two since they've arrived to the restaurant and two finished their meals. The young Wang siblings were running around the building playing tag while the two older teens were sitting down talking.

"I'm full aru~!" Yao exclaimed as he stretched.

Viet nodded in agreement and leaned against her chair, feeling rather full herself. Yao sighed as he leaned against his chair as well. The two were quiet, not making a peep while the kids around them were giggling and shouting as they ran around.

"Oh!" Yao suddenly said as he sat up. "KIKU! CAN YOU GET THE THING NOW ARU!"

Kiku stopped running and nodded. Viet raised a brow as the young boy went back to the kitchen to retrieve whatever his elder sibling wanted. A few seconds passed and Kiku came back out holding a rectangular box. Yao grinned as his young brother handed him the box.

"What's that?" Viet asked him with curiosity.

Yao blushed and exclaimed, "Viet…Can I tell you something?"

"Sure.."

The long haired male took a deep breath and said, "I love you. I honestly really do, Viet."

Viet's heart felt like it was melting. She smiled softly, "I love you too, Yao."

Yao smiled and continued, "We've been together for like months and during that time a lot has happened. Like…A lot, _a lot!_ So…Here's a little something that I bought for you."

The Chinese teen shyly handed Viet the box and watched as she opened it. A small gasp came from Viet as she pulled out a golden necklace with a gold star as the charm. In the middle of the star was also a small piece of diamond. Viet looked back up at Yao and grinned happily.

"I-I love it!" Viet exclaimed happily.

Yao laughed and got up from his chair. He walked over to Viet and stood behind her. He took the jewelry and began to put it on her, "I'm glad. My wing-men and wing-woman helped me pick it out." He glanced over at his siblings and gave them thumbs up.

Viet stood up and hugged Yao, burying her face against his warm chest, "I..I don't know what to say."

Yao wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled softly, "A 'thank you' would be lovely."

Viet smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you._" Yao said in return.

Viet looked up at Yao and raised a brow, "Thanking me for what?"

Yao leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, ignoring the 'ewws' and the 'gross' from his siblings. He pulled back and grinned, "Thanks for understanding me from the start when no one else did."

Viet laughed, "I should be saying that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES I AM DONE.**

**I've always wanted to do a ChinaxVietnam story and I did and I finished it :P yeah. **

**Thanks for the reviews and such! It helped me continue this story. **


End file.
